Si fueramos una pelicula
by LuzzMalfoy
Summary: Y de poco a poco la persona que menos creia en el mundo que pudiera entenderlo, lo hacia con toda naturalidad. Obviamente Sasuke no sabía que a Hinata le pasaban cosas similares. De lo desconocido, a la amistad y al amor hay un largo viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola!. Etse es mi primer SasuHina asi que sean bunitos y comenten si le sgusto o no... nos vemos al final del capitulo... pero antes una aclaracion._**

**_Aclaracion: mi conociemiento sobre Naruto es bastante excaso ya que solo puedo ver los atrasados capitulos que paso cartoon (recien Sakura se corto el pelo asi que imaginense...). Naruto no me pertence... Solo, me entretengo... Y todos tienen 16 años._**

**_Ahora si, los dejo!_**

**_

* * *

_**

-

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Capitulo 1: Rescate_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Otra dia, otra noche. Un joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años caminaba tranquilamente. Aunque no se podia decir tranquilamente. No, esa no era la palabra ya que este joven era especial. Nunca sonreia mas que con sorna, parecia no sentir sentimiento alguno y su unico deseo en la vida era matar a su hermano. No, nunca estaba tranquilo.

Eran altas horas de la noche cuando Sasuke Uchiha abandono su entrenamiento personal nocturno. Tal vez eran pasadas las dos o una de la madrugada, no le importaba. Nada lo hacia realmente, mas que matar a su hermano. Al pensar en ello una furia se desato en el y apreto con fuerza los puños. Lo odiaba, como lo odiaba.

De repente, unos pasos. Alguien que corria rapidamente se acercaba a el. Se oculto sin demora en las sombras y espero al que el intruso llegase. Seguro venian por el. ¿Aclare que era un poco paranoico? Bueno, lo era. Y tambien arrogante. Los pasos definitivamente iban por donde el y incrementaban. Eran mas de una persona y sus sombras no tardaron en presentarse frente a el, aunque sin notarlo.

Habia corrido mucho y sus piernas no aguantarian mas. Se detuvo unos minutos para tomar aire pero fue un error. Un Kunai le habia pasado cerca, rozándole la pierna. De vuelta emprendio la carrera. Que mala idea habia sido aquella pero no era tiempo de arrepentirse de eso, debia correr. Doblo en una esquina y creyo estar a salvo en su oscuridad. Estaba equivocada, se habia metido en un callejón y los hombres la rodeaban de todos lados.

-Es un callejón, no hay salida esta vez niña.-le dijo una de las sombras. Gruño y fruncio el ceño molesta. _"Por supuesto que no hay salida, es un callejón"_ fue una de las cosas que le hubiesen gustado decir pero su timidez se lo impedia. Siempre lo mismo.

Movio la cabeza frenetica. ¿Ahora que haria?. Estaba atrapada y asustada. Era fuerte pero ellos eran mayor cantidad, fácilmente podian ser diez o quince ninjas experimentados. Su semblante cambio, tenia que luchar. Por lo menos no se lo haria tan facil a esos malditos. Era una Hyuuga y los Hyuuga no eran ningunos cobardes.

Una de las sombras se avalanzo sobre su espalda, tomándola por sorpresa, pero rapidamente se preparo, decidida a luchar. Se saco a ese saco de papas de encima y le asesto un golpe bien dado en la nuca, desarmándolo por completo. Su flujo de chakra estaba cortado. El que al parecer era el lider de ellos, permanecio impasible. Llamo a otras dos sombras y ella se le abalanzaron. Y luego tres mas, cuatro, cinco. Y con Kunais en sus manos.

Sasuke estaba a punto de actuar, no podia quedarse ahi y solo observar como la mataban, aunque no fuese su asunto. No, el no era un maldito como su hermano y lo probaria en todo sentido. Entonces fue cuando sus pupilas se dilataron y no se movio. Sin razon alguna, los ninjas salieron de encima de la chica, volando por los aires. Entonces lo vio.

Los ojos de la joven se habian tensado, ya que esta habia activado su mayor poder de ataque, su Byakugan. Sus brazos y piernas se movían a una velocidad increíblemente. A penas sus ojos oscuros podian seguir sus movimientos. Era la técnica unica de un clan de la Aldea, aunque no recordaba cual. Pero entonces se fijo en el hombre mayor, el jefe de ellos. Este no movia ni un músculo, y sus otros dos acompañantes tampoco parecian temer a la chica.

-Jefe, nos hacemos cargos?.-dijo una de las sombras al mayor. Este asintió con la cabeza y los tres ninjas, sin duda los mejores de todos aquellos, caminaron al encuentro de la chica.

Estaba agotada. El Byakugan era una técnica que agotaba su chakra ya que aun no sabia controlarlo muy bien. Miro los cuerpos inconcientes a su alrededor y una sonrisa maliciosa salio de su rostro, sin quererlo asi. Rapidamente volvio la guardia, aunque tarde. Uno de los ninjas habia usado un jutsu de fuego, atacondola por un costado. Ella lo esquivo con éxito pero no vio venir el siguiente golpe del otro ninja. Este le corto la respiración por unos valiosos instantes.

La siguieron golpeando unos segundos mas, no podia defenderse con el poco chakra que le quedaba. Iba a morir y por ello uno de los malditos rio, una risa sadica que le recordo a la de su hermano y fue el detonante para su intervención. Salio de las sombras de un salto y asesto un firme golpee en el cuello del que habia soltado la risa. Entonces fue que los hombres se sorprendieron, asumiendo rapidamente posición de ataque.

-Cobardes...-susurro el Uchiha y miro por sobre el hombro como se debilitaba la chica, alli tirada en el frio suelo del callejón. Una ira incontrolable lo poseyo y desato su sharingan. Su maléfico sharingan. En cuestion de unos pocos minutos los hombres corrian por la calle asustados por el monstruo de fuego, sin poder escapar. El joven estaba totalmente poseído por eso y no se detendría hasta que la sangre tocase sus dedos.

Abrio los ojos con dificultad. Lo ultimo que recordaba era un golpe seco en las piernas que la habia knockeado. Se horrorizo al encontrarse con la mirada petrificada de su anterior atacante. Se alejo asustada con la mano bajo su barbilla. Lo observo de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba mutilado, como si miles de manos le hubieran golpeado a la vez. Su sangre se escapaba por su boca en una escena vil y sombria.

Se alejo mas y mas, tratando de encontrar un muro donde sostenerse y poder salir de alli. Toco algo pero no era precisamente la pared. Era un cuerpo, un cuerpo con un agujero en el centro de su pecho. Otra vez se alejo asustada, se odio por unos momentos. Otra vez habia sucumbido al panico y la desesperacion, pero era muy difícil mantener la calma cuando un cadáver te miraba. Mas aun, cuando ese cadáver llevaba en su mirada el miedo. Habia muerto con un miedo indescriptible.

-Debo salir de aquí.-se dijo en su bajo tono de voz. Sus ojos se clavaron en como una extraña sombra se cernia sobre otras sombras que al notarlo gritaron y trataron de escapar. La sombra que los atacaba no se detuvo ni cuando cayeron, siguió y siguió. Entonces paro, pero para eso ya estaban muertos los otros dos. Se tapo las manos con los ojos tratando de borrar de su memoria esa terrible imagen. Imposible, tenia demasiada buena memoria.

Trato de pararse, desesperada se arrastro por el suelo helado. Sus piernas no le respondian. Maldijo por lo bajo al maldito que la habia dejado asi. _"No lamentare su muerte si me ha_ _dejado paralitica"_ penso con algo de maldad, inusual en ella. Ella era tranquila y creia en la paz. ¿Por qué de repente en cada batalla disfrutaba el infligir dolor con sus manos?. Se contenia casi siempre pero con su Byakugan era inevitable.

"_Diablos¿dónde rayos se metio?"_ se pregunto mirando frenetico el suelo del callejón, repleto de cadáveres y personas inconscientes. No tenia idea pero debia encontrarla. Parecia una persona susceptible a los ataques aunque sabia defenderse. De eso no le quedo duda cuando uso su técnica especial.

Un sonido de queja casi imperceptible se oyo a la vuelta de la entrada del callejón. Era ella. Suspiro aliviado, estaba viva y al parecer, bastante sana como para moverse asi. Cambio ese semblante preocupado a su tipica expresión fria y seria. Se acerco despacio a donde se encontraba. Vio como se arrastraba, tal cual gusano, por el piso. Le dio asco verla asi pero a la vez admiro su... ¿determinación?.

-N-no me m-mates... p-por favor d-demonio.-tartamudeo como si hacia mucho que no tartamudeaba. El demonio que habia acabado con sus atacantes la miraba con su gelida mirada. Eso la asustaba mas y mas. Estaba segura de que era el por sus cabellos, eran puntiagudos como los del monstruo que habia derrotado a los ninjas.

-Como me llamaste?.-era increíble, simplemente increíble. Le salvaba a la vida a esa chcia y ella se lo agradecia llamándolo demonio. Increíble. No es que esperase una ceremonia y todo pero un simple agradecimiento hubiera estado bien, a pesar de no estar muy acostumbrado a ello.

-D-demonio. N-no es lo que eres?.-estaba extrañada. Si no era un demonio¿qué carajo era?. Se regaño mentalmente por sus malas palabras, no era propio de ella, aunque últimamente... ya no tartamudeaba, dejémoslo como un ejemplo.

-No.-su voz fria la congelaba. Entonces el joven le dio la espalda y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

-G-gracias.-otra vez su tartamudeo. ¿Qué le sucedia?. Pero sin saber por que esas palabras habian provocado algo en el. El chico se detuvo y la volvio a mirar, pero esta vez con algo de sorpresa en su mirada, que rapidamente paso a arrogancia. Una arrogancia que se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

-Que has dicho?.- no podia creer que estaba volviendo a donde ella. Sus ojos eran grises y ahora podia distinguirlo sin el Byakugan. Esos ojos... los habia visto antes.

-G-gracias... por salvarme la vida.-lo miro frunciendo el ceño, tratando de descifrar de donde conocia a ese chico, y si por lo menos recordaba su nombre. Entonces se acerco mas y mas hasta quedar a su altura. Se ruborizo involuntariamente, era tan facil ruborizarse.

La miro unos instantes, fijo en sus ojos y la tomo en brazos. Comenzo a caminar sin tener idea de adonde se dirigia, solo sabia que no podia dejarla ahí sola, a merced de demas villanos. Hinata estaba completamente roja. Jamas le habia hervido tanto la cara. Un extraño que le habia salvado la vida la llevaba entre sus brazos, y que ademas era muy guapo.

Fijo su mirada en ella de vuelta, algo tenia, estaba seguro de haberla visto de vuelta antes. Corrio su rostro, ruborizada. Alzo una ceja. Esta chica era algo extraña o muy susceptible a los contactos... como el. Eso lo hizo interesarse mas en ella. ¿Quién seria?. No podia negar que era muy bonita y... pesada. Sino le preguntaba donde vivia para llevarla a su casa se quedaria sin brazos.

-Oye, donde vives?.-le pregunto brusco, sobresaltándola.

-Eh?.- fue lo unico que pudo decir. Su mirada negra la intimidaba.

-Acaso eres sorda? Donde vives?.-volvio a preguntarle pero arrogante y con mucha falta de tacto. Esto la hizo enfadarse. ¿Quién se creia que era? Esta bien que le habia salvado la vida pero podia ser un poco mas amable. No?

-L-la casa grande de t-tejado azul, por la e-entrada norte del p-pueblo.-iba a seguir dándole indicaciones cuando la interrumpio.

-Esta bien, se donde queda.- la miro una vez mas antes de empezar a saltar sin cuidado alguno sobre los tejados de las casas. Tenia un cabello azul muy bonito. Bueno, tambien estaban buenas su piernas y su pecho y su... _"Controlate Sasuke, no es la primera vez que_ _ves a una mujer." _Le castigo su conciencia.

-Uff...-solto un bufido. No era un extranjero. Si tan solo le hubiese dicho antes... tal vez abria tenido un poco mas de consideración con ella si le hubiese dicho que era Hinata Hyuuga, del prestigioso clan Hyuuga. Eso casi siempre le traia buenos resultados con los extraños. Pero este no era un extraño, ni tampoco una persona comun. Esa mirada... en lo unico que podia pensar era en esos ojos tan familiares y... en como entrar a su casa sin que lo notase su padre, o peor aun, Neji.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la gran casa señoria, tipo mansión cuando ella le chisto para detenerlo. Eso lo molesto mucho pero aun asi le hizo caso. Solto un gruñido para que notase que estaba enfadado pero ella no parecio importarle, estaba concentrada en aparentemente, algo mas. Eso le dio duro en su egocentrismo. No estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se fijasen en otra cosa cuando estaban con el.

Se escondieron en las copas de los arboles que rodeaban la gran casa. La deposito en una rama con delicadeza, no demostrada por su parte hasta ese momento. Eso la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Odiaba sonrojarse. Era lo que mas detectaba de ella y lo hacia la mayor parte del dia. El solo se disponia a marcharse cuando lo detuvo. ¿Cómo llegaria hasta su ventana en su estado y sin su ayuda?

-No te vayas, espera.-le dijo y el solo bufo, aun asi se quedo. Seguramente se habia enamorado de el, como todas. _"Genial, una mas para mi club de fans"_ penso.

-Que quieres?.-le dijo serio y cortante o mejor dicho, con el tono de voz que usaba en esos casos.

-Eh... puedes esperar unos minutos mas? No puedo llegar a mi ventana asi.-le explico con toda tranquilidad. Ese chico era lindo si y le hacia sentir algo extraño. Tal vez era porque sentia conocerlo... si eso era.

-Y por que no entras por la puerta?.- era la excusa mas tonta que le habian dado para que se quedase unos minutos mas.

-Porque mi familia no sabe que sali.-dijo sin querer darle explicaciones, no era asunto de el.

-Oye, si esta es una excusa para que me quede contigo, pudiste haber inventado algo mejor, sabes?.-se disponia a irse de verdad pero volvio a llamarlo aunque de una forma distinta. Fue su tono de voz lo que lo hizo quedarse.

-Q-que? E-estas l-loco?.-volvio a tartamudear al pensar en lo que el creia que ella queria.- yo solo quiero llegar a mi ventana, realmente no saben que sali, asi que ayudame.-le ordeno... un momento, esperen¿le ordeno?.

"_Asi que ayudame"_ esa extraña pequeña niña de ojos transparentes le habia ordenado algo a el? Al gran Sasuke Uchiha? Si, definitivamente esta chica no era como las demas. La miro con una mirada perpleja aunque en los de ella solo habia determinación. De veras queria llegar a la ventana y que su familia no supiese que habia abandonado su cuarto. Interesante, interesante... pensaba el lado perverso del morocho.

-Esta bien, te ayudare.-accedio resignado. No sabia que era asi de persuasible.

La chica le sonrio con una verdadera sonrisa de agradecimiento. Una sonrisa que lo hizo debilitarse unos momentos. ¿Qué le pasaba? El no era asi. Nunca hubiese escuchado tantas veces a una persona. Nunca habia accedido a una orden a la que no pudiese delegar a un combate. Era diferente con ella. Esperaron hasta que las luces de la mansión se apagaron en su totalidad, como habia dicho ella que harian.

Y otra vez en sus brazos.

Fueron unos momentos menos que antes pero muchos mas suaves y cuidadosos. Ese chico era extraño. No lo entienda, simplemente no lo entendia. O quiza si... no lo sabia. Hinata llego a su ventana con la ayuda de su salvador. Apoyo su mano en su pecho, sin saber que ese simple gesto de ayuda para poner pasar el alfeizar de su ventana, habia provocado emociones sin igual en el chico.

Este la miro de vuelta con los ojos perplejos. Recupero la postura después de tragar una buena cantidad de saliva. La vio a salvo y aun asi no queria despedirse de ella. Y de vuelta la misma pregunta. ¿Qué le pasaba?. Ella lo miro tiernamente y le sonrio. Pero el sabia que habia algo mas, algo mas alla de esa pequeña mirada y sonrisa. Algo que le recordaba a la persona que menos queria ser. Le recordaba... a el mismo.

-A-adios...-le susurro algo cohibida pero aun con su sonrisa.-y g-gracias otra vez.-lo miro a los ojos, desarmándolo. Pudo ver que el también trataba de esbozar una sonrisa, pero le costo y no lo logro. Eso la puso triste sin quererlo.

-Adios.-le dijo y salio de su ventana con increíble velocidad. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que perdio de vista su polar azul y sus pantalones blancos. De repente recordo. ¡Aun no sabia su nombre!. Bufo cansada y se recosto en su cama. Habia sido una noche muy extraña... extraña, si pero linda al fin. Solo...

Solo esperaba poder volver a verla. Su corazon latia fuertemente como nunca antes. No podia parar, tenia que llegar a su casa. Los tejados se le hicieron un manchon negro por la velocidad a la que iba y del cielo solo distinguia sus estrellas blancas o... ¿grises?. De repente todo era gris, como su mirada. Sonrio de lado para castigarse por ello. No, estaba loco.

Llego por fin a su apartamento. Por supuesto el vivia solo como Naruto y no tenia a nadie que lo importunase, ni que le reprochase sus llegadas a esas horas. Ni tampoco que le preguntase por esa estupida sonrisa en su rostro. _"Diablos, Sasuke te estas poniendo debil_ _solo por unos lindos ojos y una sonrisa tierna."_ Lo reto su ser. Aunque era verdad y eso lo enfado. No, usar su sharingan no lo habia puesto mal.

Conocerla a ella, lo habia puesto debil. Imperdonable, inconcebible. Seguia su conciencia. Se saco su ropa y se acosto. Mañana seria otro largo dia, otro de sus tontos entrenamientos con su despreocupado Kakashi sensei, la fastidiosa de Sakura y el hiperactivo de Naruto. Se logro calmar pero para cuando se quedo dormido...

...soño con ella.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Y que les parecio? solo tienen que apretar el casillero violeta, escribir y boila!. Bueno, yo en realidad creo que Sasuke no se quedara con nadie pero si lo hace espero que sea con Hinata porque es re tierna!!! me enknta jeje... Aunque tambien me gustan otras parejas para Hinata,, en fin... Me voy... Besos ciao!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	2. Choque

**_Capitulo 2: Choque_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Malditas aves. Si, pajaros del demonio. Le hubiese gustado tirarles algo para que se detuviesen, pero no hallaba nada a mano. _"Por favor"_ suplico mentalmente. Aun no queria levantarse. No queria ir a su entrenamiento. No queria comer, ni beber, nada. Solamente deseaba poder seguir durmiendo.

Comenzaron a cantar. _"Oh, no"_ penso. Los odiaba. Odiaba sus estupidos canturreos, sus vuelos cortos por la mañana o el hecho de que siempre que asomaba la cabeza por la ventana viese a la mama ave dándole de comer a los pichones. Lo habia visto, una vez. Esa escena la mataba. Se cubrio la cabeza con las sabanas, tratando en vano de ocultar su sonido.

"_Mama..."_ unas lagrimas aguantadas cubrieron sus ojos, se contuvo de vuelta del llanto. No, no queria levantarse. Levantarse solo la traeria a la realidad. Una realidad en la que su padre la despreciaba y la alejaba de su pequeña hermana. Una realidad en la que siempre escuchaba un "Que torpe eres", "Vete de aquí, llorona", "Hinata, eres una inútil", "Una deshonra", "Una vergüenza" y etc y etc. No, si se levantaba y empezaba el dia tendría que lidiar con eso y estaba cansada. Por lo menos en los sueños la veia. La veia una vez mas aunque solo fuesen sus recuerdos. Y por eso deseaba dormir eternamente.

-Hinata, apresurate.- abrio la puerta de golpe su primo Neji. Eran buenos amigos pero no entendia la palabra "privacidad".-llegaras tarde a tu entrenamiento, y no te salvare si tu sensei se enfada... de vuelta.-agrego haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

-S-si, lo se.-rio cuando el salio de su cuarto. Rio porque sabia que su sensei jamas le haria algo malo, no tenian idea de cuanto la queria.

Tomo su pantalón negro de siempre, su remera y su polar blanco. Froto el polar en su rostro, tratando de sentir alto... alguna esencia de su madre en ese primer regalo por haber entrado en la Academia. Peino su corto cabello con diferente cuidado en sus largos mechones. Luego, su banda. Se la coloco frente al espejo y sonrio con determinacion. Si, esa banda era al prueba de que estaba cambiando.

Bajo rapidamente las escaleras. En la cocina la esperaba Neji pero se detuvo un momento en otra habitación. La de Hanabi. Movio suavemente la puerta y la vio durmiendo apaciblemente. Sonrio tiernamente, ella se parecia mucho a su madre. Volvio a cerrar la puerta al escuchar el grito de Neji.

Un grito, una voz chillona y otra voz que regañaba a la primera. El chico se paro de la mesa preguntándose quienes demonios serian a esa hora. Iba a matarlos si eran de los que hacian publicidad y hacian que se le quemase su tan preparado almuerzo. Se acerco a la entrada y se encontro con uno de sus compañeros en el suelo (sobresaliéndole un chichón) y la otra, con el puño cerrado y su rostro molesto.

-Buenos dias Sasuke-kun.-dijo Sakura con su voz melosa.

-HOLA SASUKE.-escucho el grito de Naruto, totalmente recuperado y alegre como siempre. Cuanto lo hacia enfadar y... cuanto lo envidiaba.

-Que hacen aquí?.-fue su respuesta a tan amistosos saludos. ¿Amabilidad, alegria, cariño?. Esas eran palabras desconocidas para el Uchiha, que solo vivia con una objetivo en mente: venganza.

Sakura se puso algo triste y Naruto se molesto por la actitud del morocho y por haberla hecho ponerse asi. Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio y duelo de miradas entre Sasuke y Naruto hasta que la chica decidio pasarlo por alto y hablar.

-Como que hacemos aquí? Pues para ir juntos al entrenamiento, esta claro.-dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Una sonrisa que contagio a Naruto rapidamente. No pudo evitar sorprenderse. A pesar de que siempre los trataba mal e intentaba alejarlos de el, ellos seguian ahí, con el.

-Vamos, que esperas? No te quedes ahí parado todo el dia. Venga, vamos.-chillo de vuelta el rubio.

-Esta bien, adelántense.-y ellos sonrieron mientras caminaban a la salida del edificio.

El resignado morocho se dirigio a la sala por su polar y su banda cuando un humo negro empezó a colarse por la entrada de la cocina. Sasuke, extrañado, abrio la puerta. El humo le impido respirar bien unos momentos pero al recuperar la vision (y el aire) pudo ver. Pudo ver que el humo no provenia de un incendio exactamente, como pensaba, sino de una de las ollas, en la cual se encontraba su ahora quemado almuerzo.

-NARUTO.-corrio escaleras abajo a toda velocidad (y furioso como el solo). El joven de ojos azules lo vio venir y lógicamente, escapo. La escena que se observaba era muy graciosa. Naruto corria (por su vida), Sasuke queria matarlo y Sakura los seguia enloquecida por no tener idea de lo que sucedia. Si, el equipo siete volvia a ser... ejem, bastante singular.

El morocho estaba realmente enojado y lo unico que tenia en mente era atrapar a la bola naranja fosforescente de Naruto. Vio una intersección de calles unos metros mas adelante y con un plan en la cabeza, se subio a los tejados, adelantándose al rubio. En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa, ya que sabia que Naruto doblaria a la izquierda, siempre lo hacia.

Hinata corria y corria. _"Me lleva mucha ventaja. Jamas lo alcanzare"._ Se enojo con ella misma por haber aceptado esa tonta carrera con Neji. Era obvio que el era mucho mas rapido, y ella mucho mas torpe. Iba tan distraida mirando la hora en su reloj que no noto que habia una persona (aparecida de la nada) mas adelante. Trato de detenerse.

El habia estado tan ocupado esperando a que llegase Naruto que tampoco la vio. Escucho un grito por su parte obligándolo a verla. Ella intento detenerse pero... demasiado tarde. Ambos estaban en el suelo. Ella sobre el. Los transeúntes no pudieron evitar curiosear un poco.

-Que rayos...?.-dijo molesto Sasuke cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tirado en duro concreto de la vereda y... con alguien sobre el!. Se puso rojo de ira, tenia varias razones para matar al idiota que se habia tropezado con el. Uno: por torpe, dos: porque odiaba que lo tocasen y tres: eh... bueno, aun no se le ocurria nada.

Entonces ella abrio sus ojos. _"Ay, que dolor"_ penso mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Se sorprendio al descubrir que no habia caido sobre el frio suelo, sino que estaba sobre algo suave y calido. Y no una persona cualquiera, era... ERA UN HOMBRE. Su cara se volvio roja a mas no poder de la vergüenza. Pero como se eso no fuese suficiente, escucho unas risas provenientes de algunos que todavía veian la escena. De repente, una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-No eres nada liviana, sabes? Asi que muévete de una vez.-le dijo en un tono de voz frio y autoritario. Se levanto de un salto y luego el, no dejándole oportunidad de escapar.

"_Demonios¿qué come?"_ Penso cuando logro pararse. Le echo una mirada de odio a los que observaban (muy entretenidos, por cierto) y estos se fueron sin chistar. _"Ni que fuese_ _un payaso de circo". _Bajo la mirada para encontrarse con su "victima" y se detuvo en seco al cruzar sus ojos. Haciendo ver como si algo sintiese por la chica.

-Mira, como en una película...-escucho decir a una chica antes de que el la ahuyentase con su mirada. _"Si, claro"_ pensaba _"si fuese una película, seria Naruto y no este tipo tan_ _petulante, con el que me hubiera chocado"._ Tenia algo de miedo pero levanto la mirada, no queria parecer una cobarde.

-Tu!.- dijo el. Era la chica que habia rescatado la otra noche, no habia duda. Sus mismas ropas, la banda en el cuello, el cabello corto y negro y sus ojos... esos hermosos ojos grises.

Se miraron asi un momento. Ella sorprendida por encontrárselo ahí, el (muy en el fondo) contento. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, después de todo habia caido sobre el y el ahora la miraba sin decir palabra alguna. De una forma que la hacia sentir... algo incomoda. Quiso preguntarle su nombre, solo por curiosidad, pero para cuando su voz le volvio a la garganta, alguien se le habia adelantado.

-Hinata¿por qué tardas tanto?.-escucho como su primo venia por la esquina, desapareciendo todo aquel mágico (e incomodo) momento.

-Y-yo... yo me tropece.-creyo que era lo mas sensato de decir. No podia contarle todo detalladamente. No, no después de ver las miradas llenas de odio entre su primo y su salvador.

-Hyuuga.-dijo el morocho dirigiendo su fria mirada al chico.

-Uchiha.-dijo Neji acercándose a su prima. Al verlos tan juntos y de cerca, Sasuke se dio cuenta. Ella era una Hyuuga. ¡Claro!. Hinata Hyuuga.

_"Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha"_ repitio la mente de Hinata hasta que lo recordo. Sasuke Uchiha, de la Academia. ¿El morocho de ojos oscuros, alias su dulce salvador, era en realidad Sasuke soy-el-mejor-de-todos-y-tengo-un-club-de-fans Uchiha?. Debia ser una broma. Pero no hubo tiempo para pensar ya que de la nada aparecieron Naruto y Sakura, jadeantes.

-Sasuke.-dijeron el rubio y la pelirosa al unisono y ambos se pusieron a la par del chico. Saludaron alegres a Hinata pero a Neji no muy lindo que digamos. A la morocha le hubiese gustado girar los ojos_. "¿Es que acaso a nadie le agrada mi primo?"._ Dirigio su mirada a Naruto y se sonrojo mas. No podia creer que a pesar de tantos años ese rubio le siguiese moviendo el piso.

-Vamonos Hinata.-dijo cortante el Hyuuga, arrastrando a la timida chica, al que al pasar al lado de su ex-salvador (y al verlo mirándola) le dijo.

-A-adios... U-Uchiha-kun.-

Fue un simple susurro pero fue suficiente para que el serio e insensible Uchiha se dejase llevar por el momento pasado y... ¡se sonrojara!. Ni el mismo lo podia creer. Un calor inusitado habia recorrido su cuerpo y depositado esa sensación en sus palidas mejillas. Lamentablemente (para Sasuke) esto no paso desapercibido para el pesado de Naruto.

-Sasuke, te sonrojaste?.-pregunto con voz picara y estrellitas en los ojos (a lo anime).

-Eh... no, yo...-balbuceo. _"Rayos"_ se enfurecio consigo mismo por haber _"bajado la_ _guardia"_.-no molestes.-trato de esconder esa debilidad pero Naruto ya estaba completamente convencido de lo que habia visto.

-Oh, Oh! TE SONROJASTE.-empezo a molestarlo el Uzumaki, acercándosele mucho al rostro.

-Que no, he dicho.-

-OIGAN TODOS.-grito Naruto mientras caminaban por la calle. Unos pocos que por alli pasaban se dieron vuelta no solo por el grito sino por los intentos fallidos de un chico de cabellos oscuros de cerrarle la boca a otro rubio.-EL "GRAN" SASUKE UCHIHA SE SONROJO.

Un golpe bien asestado de Sakura lo knockeo por unos momentos. Unos momentos en que la vena en la amplia frente de Sakura parecia a punto de reventar, y la paciencia del Uchiha tambien. Agradecido por el golpe de la pelirosa trato de calmarse. Sin embargo el golpe no habia sido suficiente para callar al chillon, quien al volverle el conocimiento, empezo a relatar el "suceso" a unos viejos llamados por los gritos, divertidos con las palabras del chico.

-SE SONROJO, SE SONROJO.-comenzo a canturrear, ahora mas alejado del morocho y caminando de espaldas.

-QUE TE CALLES.-bramo furioso. Ese grito y mirada hubiese logrado un efecto inmediato en cualquier persona, pero Naruto acostumbrado a la poca paciencia de su compañero, no le dio importancia.

-Dime, Sasuke, hay algo que no entiendo.-se rasco en la cabeza, como pensando.-por que te sonrojaste?

-QUE NO ME SONROJE.-

-No me digas que te sonrojaste por que Hinata-san cayo sobre ti, O SI?.-los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par cuando el Uchiha volvio a bajar la guardia y... la mirada. Eso le dio la respuesta que el rubio buscaba para seguirlo molestando.

-Que va!. Es solo una niña torpe y tartamuda.-dijo tratando de volver a su estado normal. Parecia como si Naruto por fin lo dejaria de molestar. ERROR.

-Si, una tartamuda... QUE TE GUSTA.-Listo, ya estaba. Le daria a ese payaso fosforescente lo que merecia, sin notar como Sakura casi se desmayaba con las palabras del rubio.

-Te voy a matar...-su tono frio y extremadamente calmado fue lo que hizo retroceder al Uzumaki, quien ya empezaba a tomar carrera, para escapar.-TE VOY A MATAR.-y la ira contenida del morocho salio a flote.

El rubio comenzo la pendiente carrera por su vida, otra vez. Sasuke golpeaba cualquier cosa en su camino y hasta a veces se le volvían los ojos rojos. Perpleja (y al parecer pintada) estaba Sakura. ¿A Sasuke... SU Sasuke le gustaba Hinata Hyuuga?. No, Naruto debia estar equivocado. El rostro volvio a ponersele como el papel.

-NARUTO.-grito mas preocupada por preguntarle si lo que decia era verdad, que si llegaban tarde al entrenamiento con Kakashi sensei.-ESPERENME.-decidio seguirlos. ¿Quién sabia en que lios se meterían esos niños... esta vez? Ademas de que le preocupaba el tema del sonrojo del morocho, por supuesto.

La corrida continuo y continuo. Naruto se dio cuenta de que corria en dirección al entrenamiento y que debia detenerse si no queria quedar inconsciente chocándose un arbol. Pero pensándolo mejor, preferia mil veces caerse de un arbol de 20 metros a que dejarse agarrar por Sasuke o peor aun, Sakura. Esa chica si que le daba duro de solo recordar uno de sus porrazos le venia el dolor.

Volvio a poner la vista en el camino pero para cuando lo hizo ya no podia detenerse. Chocaria en cualquier momento y le iba a doler. Solo esperaba que su sensei amortiguara algo el impacto y que, claro, no se enojase tanto cuando cayeran.

Sasuke lo siguió hasta al bosque, con Sakura muy de cerca. Esta no dejaba de preguntarle por el sonrojo la que el solo respondia con un "Que no me sonroje, demonios". Pero a el mismo no podia mentirse. Si, se habia sonrojado y por una estupidez como esa. Ella era la Hyuuga de la Academia. La timida y protegida chica de ojos grises. _"No se porque la_ _protegen tanto, con lo que vi la otra noche, la chica sabe dar mejores golpes que Sakura"_ pensaba cuando un ruido lo desperto y pudo ver a Naruto.

Vio a Naruto, si pero tirado sobre Kakashi. El pobre se habia chocado con el Jounnin y los dos habian terminado en la hierba. Sonrio de lado desde la copa de un arbol mientras en el suelo Sakura se preocupaba por ver si estaban bien. Vio como tenia especial cuidado en Naruto y este, como buen pillo, lo aprovechaba exagerando. Era un tonto y lo odiaba. Pero mas lo odiaba por tener un cariño correspondido, aunque la chica jurase que seguia enamorada de el.

-Anotaron la matricula del camion?.-dijo el peligris, haciendolos reir. Desde aquella altura se dio el lujo de sonreir.

-Vamos Sasuke baja ya.-le grito Naruto, viendo que el Uchiha ya se habia calmado y no lo mataria.-No le contare a Kakashi sensei nada de tu...-no pudo continuar la frase que Sasuke lo habia bajado de un porrazo. Con una vena a lo Sakura, resaltando en la frente.

-Eh? Que es eso que no me quieren contar? Eh, eh?.-ahora su sensei. ¿Qué nadie pensaba dejarle en paz ese dia?. Se le habian caido encima, humillado y cansado¿qué mas querian de el?. Suspiro resignado y volvio a la copa de un arbol.

Desde alli observo como sus amigos seguían su vida. Kakashi molestando a Naruto para que le contase, que parecia mas mudo que una momia (no por lealtad, mas que nada por que Sasuke lo habia amenazado mostrándole como le clavaria una Shuriken en su vacia vabeza si no cerraba la boca). Pero al ver que no daba resultado, el Jounnin de las copias decidio chantajearlo con que le diria a Sakura como el se habia aprovechado de ella.

Por supuesto que Sakura no era ninguna tonta y al escuchar las palabras de su sensei, solo dijo un "Naruto..." algo sombrio y perturbador. El rubio ya iba corriendo cuando ella lo golpeo con furia. Tambien vio como el peligris reia y por ello, tambien habia ganado un golpe de su atrevida alumna.

Le hubiera gustado sonreir pero no podia. Le hubiese gustado estar ahí abajo y haberse ganado un porrazo de la pelirosa, por mas masoquista que sonase. Pero no podia... y eso le hacia cada vez mas oscura el alma. Dirigio la mirada mas alla de las colinas y se sumio en el horizonte.

Un horizonte que desde otro lugar alguien tambien miraba.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Hola!. He vuelto mas o menos temprano por dos razones. Una, estoy viendo la eplicula de Fullmetal Alchemist por lo ke me puse super feliz y bueno, bonus. Jajaj y dos, pronto empiezan las clases y no voy a poder ni siquiera pensar en mis fics (mmm mentirosa). Pero, bue, todo sea por el SasuHina. Los amo!!!. Lo unico que espero es no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capitulo ya que fue con mas dialogo que el anterior y bue... que se yo. Ahora si, me propongo a responder reviews._**

**_Vicky: Grax por tu review!. fue el primero y muy importante jiji..._**

**_Miyuki-san: Y para cuando tu fic??? lo estoy esperando, sabes?. Y si, espero (mas bien ruego) que se quede con Hinata pero no creo. Es un amargo en la realidad y lo sabemos jeje... Besos, nos vemos._**

**_Rin Tsuki: Ja, me enknto tu review. Se parece a los ke yo dejo cuando estoy apurada, simples, concisos y repletos de ganas!. jeje. nos vemos._**

**_Lunima: Me gusto mucho chatear con vos!. Sos muy buena mina y tambien me gusta mucho tu fic. Y no tengo mucho tiempo para ver los episodios de naruto por internete sino lo haria!. pero, ademas la serie es muy larga... Parece Dragon Ball jeje...Gracias mil por tu reviews. Nos vemos!._**

**_Grayse: Jajaja, de verdad te gusto tanto?. Grax mil. Besos._**

**_Ania Beta: Gracias por tu review! Yo tambien era antes una lectora no mas pero cuando empece a ver que en mis series favoritas no pasaba lo que yo queria (como soy tan caprichosa o empedernida, no se ya...) me decidi por escribir lo que me salia y me inspiraba. Me enknto tu filosofia y opino lo mismo,si se keda con Sakura me mato, no solo porke seria poco sorpresivo, sino porke ODIO el SasuSaku jeje... Cual es esa pareja que es mas espiritual? por ahi a mi tambien me gusta! que se yo... besos ciao!_**

**_Viri-chan: Gracias por comentar!. Si, es re chango (palabra mia) de que ni se miren en la serie. Por eso espero la segunda temporada! jeje... estaria bueno, seria interesante. Besos._**

**_Tati-chan: Jaja, que corto review pero igual todo me sirve jeje... nos vemos._**

**_Hermy-sant: Tan bueno estuvo que ya me canse de contestar? jeje espero un review proximo tuyo. besos ciao._**

**_Bueno, ya esta me canse... jeje... Nos vemos. _****_DEJEN REVIEWS._**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	3. No preguntes

**_Bueno, aqui la continuacion de esta linda historia que hago de puro corazon por lo ke me gusta el sasuhina... mas bien por Hinata que me va bien ke se kede con Naruto o con Kiba pero me gustaria mas con Sasuke... tremenda sorpresa no? jaja bue... no los distraigo mas... Lean._****_

* * *

_**

-

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Capitulo 3: No preguntes_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

La hora pasaba tan rapidamente ahora. Seguia corriendo junto a un Neji bastante molesto y silencioso. ¿Qué estaria pensando?. ¿Se lo decia o no?. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?. _"Bueno,_ _eso es sencillo"_ le respondio su molesta conciencia. _"Es obvio que odia al Uchiha aunque_ _siempre te quedaras con la duda sino se lo preguntas, y es mas facil hacer que un perro se haga Jounnin que el obstinado de Neji cambie su opinión de alguien."_

Llegaron al lugar donde siempre se separaban con una sonrisa, un abrazo o algo por el estilo. Su primo la volvio a regañar por haberse quedado dormida y que ahora tuviesen no sabia cuantos minutos de retraso y bla, bla, bla. No lo escuchaba. _"Bien, es ahora o nunca"._ Tomo un ultimo impulso y se mando.

-Neji.-lo interrumpio, algo nerviosa.-ejem, d-dime, q-que... que piensas de... d-de Uchiha?.-vio como su primo se sorprendia y extrañaba por la pregunta.

-Es un pobre idiota y huérfano que solo le interesa la venganza.-fue su unica respuesta, dicha con palabras llenas de desprecio.-preguntale a tu padre.-con esa pequeña ayuda a Hinata se le habia ido bastante del valor que habia logrado reunir.

-Pero primo...-insistio con la cabeza gacha.

-No insistas mas.-le dijo en un tono de superioridad que detestaba. Estaba a punto de irse cuando algo lo detuvo, giro la cabeza y la miro con una mirada intrigada y de sobreprotector extremista.-no me digas que te volviste una mas de sus fans, o me equivoco, primita?

-N-no!. A mi no me gusta ni un poco ese hígado con patas de Sasuke Uchiha.-_"Demonios"_ penso. Cada vez que le decia primita era porque iba a matar a la persona en disputa o algo asi.

-Ah, menos mal...para el.-susurro en forma amenazadora que ella escucho.-estoy retrasado, nos vemos en la cena. Ahora, adios.

El Hyuuga se dio media vuelta y dando saltos en los arboles cercanos, desaparecio. Hinata lo vio irse y suspiro. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta la noche para saber mas de el. Si, a pesar de que tendría que hablar con su padre, ella le preguntaria. Alzo los hombros en un "Um, que va" y se dirigio a las montañas, donde usualmente entrenaban. Lamentaba no poder observar el paisaje mas tranquilamente como todos los dias hacia. ¿Seria por que ese no era, precisamente, un dia normal?.

Faltaba poco para llegar cuando unos ladridos la tomaron por sorpresa. Dio un respindo y busco la procedencia del ruido. Bajo la mirada y se encontro con Akamaru, el lindo cachorrito de Kiba. Lo tomo en brazos y corrio. De seguro estaban poco metros mas adelante.

En efecto alli estaban y rio por la escena que sus ojos veian. Kurenai sensei daba coscorrones e insultos al pobre de Kiba, quien parecia llorar a moco tendido por haber perdido a Akamaru. Sino lo conociese le hubiera parecido extraño ya que la mitad del dia se la peleando el uno con el otro. Mientras, Shino bufaba molesto (seguro por el tiempo perdido) sentado sobre un gran pedazo de roca.

-Kiba, Shino, Kurenai sensei, ya llegue.-grito bajando feliz la ladera con un Akamaru, exaltado por los tumbos. Los tres volvieron la mirada y sonrieron, o por lo menos eso creyo ver.

-Akamaru.-salto el Inuzuka a su encuentro, mas feliz que un chico en una juguetería. Veia como se abrazaban alegres, amo y mascota, cuando un golpe suave en la cabeza llamo su atención-

-Hola Shino.-saludo sonriente al chico. Era algo raro pero¿ella no lo era tambien?. De hecho, todos en ese grupo lo eran. El chico satisfecho volvio a sentarse en su lugar.

-Por que el retraso Hinata?.-le pregunto su sensei desde atrás. Esos ojos de aguila se clavaron en ella.-un ninja debe ser puntual.

-Si, l-lo se y l-lo s-siento, sensei.-se disculpo.

-Es la tercera vez que llegas tarde esta semana, no me digas que otra vez te quedaste embobada con Naruto, verdad?.-se burlo Kiba, una vez vuelto a la normalidad.

-No. N-no fue por Naruto.-no podia evitarlo. Solo decir su nombre la hacia sonrojarse.

Kiba solto un bufido de "no te creo una sola palabra" que la hizo enfadar. El puchero que hizo fue bastante para que el chico-perro pronto se disculpase. Ella, obviamente, acepto su disculpa. Después de todo, por algo era su mejor amigo. Era el chico que le tenia fe, la apoyaba en todo y siempre tenia en cuenta sus sentimientos antes de decir algo. Sonrio pensando que el asunto estaba terminado pero no era tan asi.

-Bueno, si no fue por Naruto...-siguio con la cosa Kurenai sensei.-por que fue entonces?

"_Oh, demonios"_ maldijo en su mente y otra vez sonrojarse. Kina, con Akamaru asomando su pequeña cabeza desde dentro de su abrigo, la miraba intrigado. Shino fingia en vano no estar interesado y su sensei esperaba impaciente su respuesta. _"Que invento ahora?"_ trataba de pensar algo mas o menos creible. Maldijo de vuelta, _"si yo no trajese las_ _noticias_ _interesantes a este estupido equipo, nadie lo haria, cierto?"._

-E-este... y-yo tuve un accidente.-dijo lo primero que paso por su cabeza. Acostumbrada a esa excusa.

-Como, un accidente?! Estas bien? No te paso nada, no? Estas herida, te rompiste un hueso, algo?- _"Genial"_ penso sarcástica mientras Kiba iba y venia frenetico entre miles de preguntas.

-Tranquilo Kina, s-solo...-se sonrojo sin querer.-solo me tropece con alguien, eso es todo. No hay de que preocuparse.

-Ah, eso.-solto un suspiro de alivio el chico de las marcas rojas, dejandola mas tranquila. Pero entonces su mirada se volvio curiosa y la observo fijamente.

-P-por que... por que me miras de ese modo?.-tartamudeo la chica de ojos grises, sospechando lo que iba a decir su amigo.

-Te tropezaste, eh?.-Oh, oh. Ese tono de voz solo le traeria mas problemas.-entonces dime mi querida Hinata, por que te sonrojaste, eh?.-alzo las cejas dos veces seguidas.

-Kiba, deja en paz a Hinata.-interrumpio Kurenai.-es un entrenamiento, no un interrogatorio familiar.

Kiba no pregunto nada mas pero siguió con esa mirada tan molesta toda la tarde. Hinata solto un suspiro cuando este no la vio. Agradecio mentalmente la interrupcion de su sensei. Realmente la habia salvado de una respuesta que no queria dar. Pero... ¿por qué no la queria dar?.

Se quedo pensando. _"Kiba es mi mejor amigo, puedo contarle"_. Quiso hacerse creer. No era que le gustase Sasuke o algo asi, era solo que decirle sobre el implicaba contarles lo del entrenamiento en la noche, el grupo de ninjas y el rescate. _"No puedo decirselo. Se volveria_ _loco"._ Cayo en la cuenta de que definitivamente no podia. Kiba estaria las 24 horas del dia sobre ella, y el hecho de comer, dormir y respirar con el chico pegado al cuello, no le hacia ninguna gracia.

El creia en ella, era cierto, pero Hinata bien sabia que el tambien creia que era debil y que necesitaba protección. Eso la molesto. Ella era mas que eso, si, mucho mas. Todas las luchas diarias la habian vuelto mucho mas fuerte de lo que muchos pensaban, incluyendo a su padre. Su padre... ese tambien era otro asunto por resolver peor debia ser paciente y esperar. Tomo su almuerzo y siguió con su dia. Si queria ser Jounnin tenia que saber mentir.

Mentir, mentira, mentiroso, engañar, taimar. Todo eso... era un arte. Un arte que el llevaba en su sangre desde aquella noche. Caminaba algo cansado y con las manos en los bolsillos, solo deseaba llegar a su hogar. ¿Hogar? Eso no era un hogar.

Hogar era una familia. Una madre que te esperase y recibiese con un abrazo. Un padre que llegase a al hora de la cena, al que tu le pidieses que te contase su dia y el relato que escuchabas inocentemente antes de dormir. Sentir como sus amorosos brazos de cargaban en la noche hasta tu alcoba y unos labios calidos besaban tu frente. Sentir que todo estaba bien y sentir una felicidad genuina. No mas fingir.

Sasuke llego a su apartamento destrozado porque sabia que no habia ni una madre cariñosa adentro, ni un padre que llegase para la cena. Golpeo el muro con el puño, molesto. Decido no entrar, dio media vuelta y se marcho del edificio.

"_Entrar? Para que?"_. ¿Para solo encontrar el mismo lugar frio y solitario que habia dejado por la mañana? No, era una molestia. ¿Para que entrar sin estarian ni su madre ni su padre adentro? Estaria solo. Solo. Un dolor intenso lo invadio pero luego este se convirtió en odio. Un odio que le dio energias para correr. Correr y entrenar.

-Te matare Itachi, te juro que lo hare.-susurro en cada golpe, salto y jutsu que realizaba. Entrenaba si, como todas las noches desde que habia regresado de su fallida búsqueda. _"Si_ _Orochimaru no me entrena, no importa, no lo necesito. Lo hare yo solo, de todas maneras_".

Era lo que se decia en todos aquellos tortuosos entrenamientos, capaces de acabar con mas de uno. Eran entrenamientos, por asi decirlo privados. Nadie se atrevia a andar por esos lados a tales horas. Nadie excepto ella.

Su reloj marcaba las doce y cinco minutos. Era lo bastante tarde como para salir. Cerro su puerta con llave, se puso su campera y abrio la ventana. Una brisa otoñal enfrento a su dulce rostro. Se aseguro de que nadie anduviese por el jardín. _"Bien, despejado"._ Con fuerte impulso logro llegar al arbol de manzanas, que era su pasaje al bosque.

El bosque era por las noches casi impenetrable pero tantas desveladas en noches anteriores le habian dado experiencia y ya no se perdia con facilidad. Estaba cerca de la cascada cuando una voz la hizo detenerse y ocultarse. Otra vez el. ¿Por qué diablos se lo encontraba en todos lados?. Se molesto. No solo por el hecho de que estuviese en SU lugar de entrenamiento, sino porque por el, habia peleado con su padre momentos antes. Llevándola a esa salida no planeada.

_-_

_-_

_Flash Back _

_-_

_La sirvienta sirvio la comida y después de agradecer, comenzaron. El Sr. Hyuuga en la cabeza de la mesa, Neji a la izquierda y Hanabi a la derecha. Hinata, mas alejada, miraba su plato y a su padre, indecisa de preguntar o no._

_Tomo el tenedor y empezo a jugar con su comida, sin preocuparle si la regañaban o no. Neji la miraba molesto por ello y Hanabi, intrigada dirigia la mirada a su hermana mayor. Solto un suspiro y dejo el tenedor a un lado. Con la mirada fija en su padre y con una determinación propia de ella, formulo la pregunta._

_-Padre, d-dime, q-que piensas de los... de los Uchiha?.- al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. El semblante de su padre se volvio serio y fastidiado, como si hablar con su propia hija fuese una deshonra._

_Neji la observo con los ojos como platos. Leyo sus labios y estos solo repetían los mismo. "Lo siento, lo siento". Este jamas hubiese imaginado que fuese tanta la curiosidad de su prima por ese apellido. Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan arrogante. Imaginaba cuanto habia esperado por poder preguntarle eso al desalmado de su tio, quien con solo ver a Hinata, fruncia el ceño._

_-El clan de los Uchiha fue uno de los mas importantes y respetados de esta Aldea.-dijo, luego de un largo silencio. Con eso penso Hinata que no diria nada mas. Se sorprendio al escucharlo continuar.-pero tambien de los mas temidos._

_-De los mas temidos?.-pregunto Hanabi, con inocencia.-como es eso padre?_

_El hombre cambio completamente el rostro y el tono de voz. Ahora parecia que le hablaba a Hanabi y no molesto por la pregunta, sino que alegre de que su pequeña hija se interesase en esas cosas del pasado, utiles para el futuro. Eso debasto algo a Hinata, quien siempre tenia que lidiar con lo mismo. Quiso llorar pero se contuvo hasta de cristalinar los ojos. No, debia ser fuerte._

_-Eso es, querida hija, porque los Uchiha eran de los mas poderosos y arrogantes. Su poder no se comparaba con ninguno conocido en esta Aldea. Y al saber de su poder, abusaban de el. Creian tener el derecho de poder matar, robar y hasta abusar de quienes quisiesen solo porque su apellido era Uchiha. _

_Un dia el Segundo Hokage, hartado de tanta injusticia, tomo a uno de los niños mas jóvenes de uno de los clanes de la Aldea y llamo a todo el clan Uchiha para que lo viesen morir... a sangre fria. Solo para ver cuan desalmados eran._

_Al notar que a estos les importaba poco y nada lo del niño, tomo a uno de los niños ahí presentes, precisamente al heredero del clan, y lo mato de la misma manera. Llantos e insultos y demas se hicieron escuchar pero el Hokage permanecio impasible. Les hizo ver que el sufrimiento era el mismo para todos y que, o dejaban de abusar de su poder o seguiria matando niños hasta que entendiesen._

_-Que metodos tan singulares.-le dijo Hanabi, muy soprendida, haciendo reir a su padre. "El nunca rie asi conmigo" penso Hinata, cada vez mas molesta y triste._

_La joven de ojos grises sintio que ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí. Veia como Neji, Hanabi y su padre charlaban animadamente y no quiso... arruinarles mas el momento. Ellos eran la familia feliz. Ella solo era un estorbo, una molestia, una deshonra para el clan Hyuuga. Aun asi, seguia conteniendo su llanto. Se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a retirarse cuando la mirada de su padre se fijo en ella._

_-Y quieres saber a que clan pertenecia el primer niño que mato el Segundo Hokage?.-le pregunto mas que nada a su hija mayor, aunque los tres asintieron en silencio.-A este, nuestro clan.-los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos.-asi que ya sabras lo que pienso._

_-S-si, si padre.-fue su monotoma respuesta. Pero fue justo cuando subia las escaleras que su padre solto su ultimo puñal._

_-No tendras alguna relacion con uno del clan Uchiha, o si Hinata?.- sentia la mirada de su padre clavada en su espalda, esperando que ella se cayese abatida por sus palabras y tono de voz._

_-No padre, por que piensas eso?.-le dijo levantando las cejas, desafiante._

_Neji casi se cae de la silla por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Hinata... la timida Hinata que conocia como su prima acababa de desafiar a su padre?. Mas aun se sorprendio cuando su tio al no decir palabra alguna del asombro, dejo que ella subiese las escaleras como si nada. Hanabi tambien miraba a su hermana, aunque mas preocupada que sorprendida. ¿Su hermana, su querida hermana, al fin estaria cambiando como ella tanto veces habia temido?. Solo rezaba por que no fuese asi._

_Lo que no sabia su familia era que detrás de ese tono y mirada desafiantes, Hinata habia subido las escaleras entre sollozos llenos de tristezas y lagrimas silenciosas que caian de sus melancólicos ojos, bajando por sus mejillas. Sin dudar, ese era un dia para entrenar._

_-_

_Fin Flash Back _

**_-_**

**_-_**

Lo siguió con la mirada durante gran parte de su entrenamiento. Era obvio que no sabia que ella estaba alli porque sino de seguro que la sacaba a golpes. En eso se pregunto _"¿Qué_ _estoy haciendo aquí?"._ No podia negar que le encantaba notar como el poco sudor que distinguia en esa oscuridad, caia sobre el rostro del chico, luego bajaba por su cuello y terminaba ese turtuoso recorrido de su espalda. Esa amplia y gran espalda. Le provoco tocarla.

-Pero, que cosas estas diciendo?.- se reprocho en voz muy baja, mas que haberlo dicho parecia un pensamiento. Ni en sus sueños habia imaginado esas cosas de un chico, ni siquiera con Naruto y eso que le gustaba. Pero ahora estaba alli, tan cerca y por sobre todo en vivo y en directo.

Se pregunto que pensaria una de las chicas de su club de fans. Tuvo que aguantarse una risita tonta. Seguro que la asesinarian en ese mismo instante por atreverse siquiera a mirar el hermoso cuerpo de su super-idolatrado-dios-sexy Uchiha. _"Oh, no, seguro antes le saltan_ _encima a el y el pobre no podria defenderse. Diablos, si tan solo fuese abogada,_ _ganaria una fortuna con todos los juicios por abuso sexual". _Rio ante su propia imaginación.

"_Bueno, mejor me cayo"_ se volvio a regañar. Con ese pequeño sonido el se habia puesto en guardia en seguida y recorrido todo el lugar de punta a punta. Casi la encuentra pero gracias a que se habia acurrucado completamente contra el arbol, se habia salvado. Solto un suspiro de alivio cuando el volvio a su entrenamiento. _"Es mejor que me vaya"_ se dijo, ya que le parecio muy tarde para quedarse alli. Haciendo nada.

Dispuesta a marcharse en silencioso, no noto una hoja seca bajo su pie. Una crujido se escucho en el bosque. Vio como el chico se encamina en dirección a su escondite y de repente, desaparecia. Ahogo un grito, se iba a dar vuelta cuando una mano se apoyo sobre su hombro. Una mano fria y aspera.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hola!. Ahora si... aclaraciones que quiero hacer... ¿Que hacia Neji en la casa de Hinata? ni idea... se me ocurrio no mas jeje... Lamento haber tardado tanto y bue nada... ahora voy a responder a los reviews keridos...

Ky-kun: grax por el review!

Miyuki-san: si la verdad Sasuke es un amargo! un limon con sal jojo... la verdad ke yo no creo ke se kede con nadie en la serie pero si lo hace me gustaria que fuese con Hinata y que cambiara su forma de ser en una forma parecida a la de mi fic... jeje si, sigo soñando mejor, no? Besos.

Hopesol: Grazzie mille! jeje italiano... tan divertido es? no lo hago cone sa intencion pero mejor!

Sara-chan: Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto... es dificil complacer a los pocos lectores de los SasuHina que hay y bue, por lo menos te contente a vos... Nos estamos viendo y no preocupes que tengo muchos capitulos ya escritos!

Ania Beta: por supuesto que leeria tu review! es de los ke mas me gustan! largos y llenos de informacion jeje... y la verdad Neji va a ir y venir en mi fic, en realidad todos los personajes lo van a hacer por lo que no se como lo pondre... La verdad la historia esta escrita en mi cabeza pero esta muy desordenada jeje... asi que bue... Como siempre, gracias, nos vemos!

Lo estoy pensando: Muchas gracias por tu review! me enkntan tus fics de SasuHina ( no se si tenes mas porke soy re vaga como para apretar tu nombre y entrar en tu profile jej) Bue... me alegra que te guste y yo tambien ADORO el Sasuke sonrojado... Ojala se quede con Hinata... besos, ciao!

Lunima: Jaja... sos una mina re piola como de costumbre me enkntan tus revies y tu buena onda segui asi! y ke changos ke tengas que acortar el fic pero bue... ke se le va a hacer... yo tengo ke escribir los fines de semana para por lo menos publicar algo de mis fics! imaginate... Nos vemos, ciao!

Dark Amy-chan: Hola! asi que alguien mas que se rie con mi fic... tendria que ponerle humor de segundo genero jeje... y bue aguante el SasuHina! pareja en difusion! pronto espero que sea muy conocida porke el SasuSaku, sinceramente, ME ENFERMA. No... nno lo soporto. Perdon si alguien le molesta pero es la verdad jeje... Bue, besos, ciao!

-

Bueno gracias a todos nuevamente y espero ssu reviews jeje... asi que DEJENLOS jeje... besos, nos vemos en un proximo capitulo de esta gran historia de amor... jeje... ojala... Bye.

...Luz Malfoy...


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4: entra en mi vida_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Habia escuchado algo, algo parecido a una risa. Sin embargo siguió con su entrenamiento. De seguro era una de las tantas parejas que encontraba por ahí. Cuanto le disgustaban. De repente el crujido de una hoja llamo de vuelta su atención. No, no era un simple parejita. Alguien lo vigilaba. El ruido provenia de los troncos de unos arboles a su derecha.

Desaparecio en un instante, colocandose detrás del intruso. Con una mano le tomo el hombro y con la otra lo dio vuelta. De un rapido movimiento lo dio vuelta para ver su rostro y con kunai en mano, apunto a su cuello. Abrio los ojos sin creer lo que veia. Los ojos, los ojos grises de nuevo.

Ella estaba aterrada, se le notaba. Le saco el kunai del cuello. Ella forcejeo para escaparse pero el no la dejaba. No, no la dejaria irse sin antes tener una buena explicación. ¿Qué era eso de andar caminando a esas horas de la noche y por esos lados?. Tomo su brazo con brusquedad y la levanto de una vez. Ambos con las miradas en los ojos del otro.

"_Estoy perdida"_ se decia Hinata, mirando a los ojos del chico. Este no parecia mostrar emocion alguna ye eso la inquietaba. _"Que buscaba en ella?"_ o mejor, en sus ojos. En esos momentos, de verdad comenzo a creer la historia de su padre. Los Uchiha eran temibles. Debia salir de alli. Forcejeo otra vez, en vano.

-Que haces aquí, Hyuuga?.-su voz era tan fria como el hielo. Sentia que se le erizaba la piel. Bajo la miraba y antes de volver a balbucear algo, el hablo otra vez.-Mirame cuando te hablo.

Ella, al parecer, habia desistido de huir. Era mejor, menos problemas. _"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntaba a si mismo. No le importaba si lo miraban a los ojos o no pero necesitaba que ella lo mirase. Era como... era algo extraño. La vio bajar y subir la mirada varias veces. Tocándose los dedos con nerviosismo. Su silencio lo exasperaba.

-Y-yo... y-yo s-solo... n-no e-era...-tartamudeo como nunca. Hacia años que no estaba tan nerviosa.

-No que? Habla bien, demonios.-le ordeno. Ella subio su mirada y lo vio con los ojos repletos arrogancia. Eso la enfurecio lo bastante como para acabar con sus nervios. Odiaba esa mirada de superioridad.

-No era mi intención espiarte, solo vine a entrenar, de acuerdo?.-dijo furiosa. Aunque al instante bajo la mirada y se tapo la boca, como si lo que hubiese dicho hubiera sido algo malo. Al subir la mirada se sorprendio al notar que el no estaba ni molesto, ni triste ni nada de eso, al contrario parecia... ¿satisfecho?.

-A entrenar? Una chica como tu no deberia andar por estos lados a estas horas.-volvio a decir Sasuke, arrogante.

Ella se molesto de vuelta y eso era lo que el habia estado buscando. No podia evitarlo, no solo era divertido sino que ademas el gustaba ver su rostro cuando se enfadaba. Sus ojos grises parecian adoptar otra emocion que no fuese tristeza. Ya que tristeza era lo unico que veia en sus ojos.

Se le alejo con paso lento y arrogante, esperando que lo siguiese. En efecto, ella habia apretado los puños y fruncido el ceño. Caminaba molesta a donde el morocho. _"Quien se_ _creia que era para decirle que no podia estar ahí?"_ pensaba acercándosele molesta. El se detuvo junto a la cascada, esperando su respuesta que no tardo mucho mas.

-Si, a entrenar.-lo miro a los ojos negros del chico.-vengo aquí todas las noches, asi que ya se como son estos lugares.

-En serio? La otra noche no parecia lo mismo.-solto recordándole su baja guardia la otra vez cuando los ninjas la habian perseguido por media Aldea hasta que el la rescato.

-E-esa n-noche y-yo e-estaba... yo... yo... no es asunto tuyo.-puso los brazos en jarra y le dio la espalda.

Sintio como el se le acercaba por detrás. No le dio importancia hasta que sintio su calor cerca. Muy cerca. Su respiración casi imperceptible junto a su cuello, la hizo erizarse. Nunca un chico se le habia acercado tanto. Ni tampoco susurrado al oido como ahora el hacia.

-Pues yo creo que es bastante mi asunto porque, después de todo, fui yo el que te rescato.-a pesar de la cercania, el seguia con su mismo tono de voz. Frio y altanero. Eso ademas de hacerla sonrojar, la habia hecho enfurecer.

-Pues tu no me rescataste.-

-Que?.-esta chica estaba negando todo lo de la otra noche. Se sorprendio mucho por su valentia y... su estupidez.

-Lo que oiste_.-"Hinata, esta mal decir mentiras"_ le decia su conciencia pero ahora ella no estaba disponible para responderle. Se habia dejado llevar por su enfado.-yo me la hubiese arreglado muy bien sin tu ayuda, Uchiha.

-Si, claro.-se enfado Sasuke. ¿Acaso estaba loca?. Sin duda, haberla hecho enojar tanto no habia sido una buena idea.-sin mi no hubieras salido viva.

-Como quieras.-le termino por decir.

Se disponia a marcharse de una vez. Ya llevaba unos pasos dados cuando el la tomo del brazo, sorprendiendola. La dio vuelta y lo obligo a mirarlo. Sus ojos parecian enojados y eso la asusto. El parecio ver el miedo en sus ojos pero aun asi la tenia bien sujeta. Temiendo que ella se fuese. Hinata miro su mano y luego a Ssuke, y otra vez su mano.

Sus ojos se le hacian profundos, tanto o mas que la noche misma. Pero eso no era lo que la asustaba. No, le aterraba el hecho de seguirles mirando. Temia que si lo seguia haciendo se perderia en ellos, sin razon alguna. Y tampoco entendible a su razon.

-Disculpa.-le dijo retrocediendo unos pasos. Frotaba su mano contra su cabeza, como si le doliese mucho, tipo una jaqueca.

Lo veia asi, sufriendo. Quiso decirle algo, cualquier cosa con tal de que se le fuese ese dolor. Pero no era muy buena curando heridas que fuesen mas alla del cuerpo. Decidio acercársele. Estiro un poco el brazo, para tocarlo pero su brusca y repentina recuperación la hizo volver su brazo, acobachada.

-E-estas b-bien?.-volvio a tartamudear. Se regaño nuevamente por ello. Ella debia ser fuerte, si el sufria.

Y otra vez su mirada. Queria arrancarle los ojos. Esos ojos grises que tanto lo habian devastado. Derrumbado lo suficiente para descubrir una de sus viejas heridas del pasado. Observo como juntaba sus dedos. Nerviosa, debil, inútil. Eso era ella y nada mas. La Hyuuga despreciada por su propia familia. Pero si ella era solo eso... ¿por qué... por que tenia el poder para marcarlo asi?.

-Vete.-susurro. No estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando esos ojos.

-Q-que?.-pregunto con su vocecita suave y calma.

-QUE TE VAYAS.-

Penso que con eso ella se iria. Todos lo hacian. Tal vez no Naruto y Sakura pero igual, no valian, eran fastidiosos. Vio que ella seguia ahí y le molesto. Con su cabeza gacha y esos ojos. ¿Qué no entendia que no queria verla y ya?. Su simple presencia lo sacaba de quicio.

Luego, ella comenzo a acercársele. La morocha tenia miedo. Temia que el Uchiha usara su sharingan y le hiciese algo. Su mente queria largarse de ahí, echar a correr sin detenerse. Sin embargo una esencia mas fuerte se lo impedia. Se acerco. No quiso atribuirle esa accion al corazon, no creia que fuese este. _"Sencillamente" _se dijo _"lo hago porque es lo correcto"._

"_Un paso mas y la mato. Un paso mas y la mato"_ se repetia el muchacho el muchacho. A cada acercamiento que ella hacia. A cada recorte de distancia entre los dos mas nervioso se ponia. ¿Qué no podia solo largarse de alli y dejarlo en paz?. Sus ojos desorbitados vieron acercársele a su mano. Una mano que se le hizo pequeña y delicada.

-VETE.-volvio a gritar.

Odiaba que se hiciese la indiferente con sus gritos. Se alejo. Estaba muy cerca de el. En cualquier momento sentiria el contacto con su piel y eso lo aterraba. Cayo al suelo por una estupida rama caida. Volvio a levantarse y con los ojos enfurecidos la apunto con un kunai. Intentaba recuperar toda aquella dignidad perdida. Solo por unos melancólicos ojos grises.

El kunai la susto un poco. Se mantenia con el brazo firme a atacarla. Podia parecer suicida pero algo en su mirada le decia que no debia alejarse llevar por esa tonta forma de defenderse. Asi que volvio a estirar la mano. El no parecia con intenciones de alejarse de vuelta y eso le dio confianza. Quiza era porque al fin habia entendido que ella no se iria sin entender lo que le sucedia.

-No me ire.- confirmo sus pensamientos. Solo para que el lo supiese.

Lo habia tocado. Lo habia tocado. Su delicada mano habai hecho que bajase el kunai y el le habia permitido posarla en su brazo. Bajo su oscura mirada a la mano de Hinata, sorprendido. Volvio a ver esos ojos grises. Empezó a sentir el cansancio de los dias y noches anteriores en su espalda. Estaba cansado y deseaba reposar un poco.

Sonrio al por fin poder tocarlo. Era la primera vez que sonria asi, dulce y sincera a la vez, en mucho tiempo. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutar su sonrisa ya que de un rapido movimiento tuvo que impedir que el cayese al suelo. Lo sostuvo suavemente en sus brazos para depositarlo suavemente sobre la grama.

Acomodo su cuerpo y luego se arrodillo junto a el. Era algo incomodo pero creyo que descansar con la cabeza en el piso no era le mejor reposo. La tomo con cuidado entre sus manos y la coloco sobre su regazo. Un mechón rebelde le caia sobre el rostro al Uchiha. Intentando no despertarlo, movio el mechón y admiro la cara del chico. Dormido asi, tranquilo y pacifico ya no le aprecia tan malo.

"_Eres debil, eres debil, eres debil"._ Sasuke escuchaba la voz de su hermano en todos los rincones de su sueño. De repente la figura de Itachi aparecio de la nada frente a el. Gritos, llantos, jadeos, mas gritos. Y un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Itachi se le acercaba mas y mas con una sonrisa maldita. Iba a matarlo y lo sabia. No, no, aun no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Retrocedio asustado incrementando asi la sonrisa en su hermano. Se tomo la cabeza entre sus manos,. Si Itachi no lo mataba, el dolor en su cabeza lo haria. Otro grito, se sentia debil y entonces...

-No.-desperto el Uchiha. Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que encontro no fue el techo blanco de su habitación, sino el cielo oscuro de la noche. Pero no le importo, solo queria irse de alli.

Quiso levantarse pero algo se lo impedia. Una mano reposaba en su pecho. Giro un poco la mirada y la encontro. Dormia aun, con la cabeza gacha por encima de el. Intento zafarse pero a cada intento mas pesada se la sentia. Aun no tenia mucha fuerza.

Pese a no haber hecho casi ni un solo movimiento, ella parecio despertar. Abrio los ojos con pereza y algo de cansancio. No enderezo su cabeza de inmediato, seguro le dolia el haber dormido en aquella posición tan incomoda. Entonces lo miro, se hallaban a pocos centímetros. La cercania la hizo sonrojarse y sin vacilar, saco la mano del pecho del morocho. Este se paro al instante.

-Espera.-escucho su voz.

No queria volver y sin embargo, lo hizo. No veia muy bien por aun ser oscuro pero la luz de la luna reflejada en el agua de la catarata lo guio. Ella ahora estaba paraba con ambos brazos pegados a su cuerpo. El la miro frio pero eso a ella ya no le molestaba. Lastima que a el si.

-Que quieres?.-clavo sus ojos oscuros a los de ella claros. Queria que se asustase, que volviese a su casa llorando y no regresase jamas. O, tal vez, solo no queria verla mas.

-A-antes t-tu...-y volvemos a los tartamudeos. ¿Qué no podia hablar claro y ya?.-t-tu t-te a-asustaste c-con m-mi m-mirada... y-y l-luego...

-Olvida todo y dejame en paz.-la interrumpio con brusquedad. Odiaba que el recordase que habia sido debil.

-P-pero Uchiha-kun. L-luego t-tu, m-mientras d-dormias c-comenzaste a t-temblar y a s-sudar f-frio y a... y a r-repetir u-un n-nombre...

-YA DEJAME EN PAZ.-fue su grito enfurecido.

Ella bajo la mirada, quiso llorar pero se contuvo. El Uchiha la siguió observando, aunque sus pensamientos solo esperaban que llorase y se fuese de una vez. Estaba molesto, furioso consigo mismo. Furioso por haberse dejado ver debil ante ella. Iba a irse, de verdad, pero su voz volvio a detenerlo. Se odiaba.

-P-por q-que... POR QUE TE SORPRENDISTE?.-la pregunta mezclado con el grito sorprendio al chico.-tan debil parezco, eh? Tan inútil me vez que no vale la pena ni mirarme a los ojos? Eso es, eh? Habla, maldita sea.

Se asombro, su voz firme y determinada. Sus mejilla rojas de la colera y sus puños cerrados, en abstinencia de no golpearlo. _"No, ella no es debil ni tampoco inútil... ella no es_ _nada de eso"_ se dijo. Volvio a mirarla y ahora tenia lagrimas en los ojos. Seguia hablando, dando razones falsas. Deseo que se callase. No, mejor que dejase llorar. Eso lo mataba, sin saberlo.

-No.-sentencio el chico de ojos oscuros y ella callo. Bajo la mirada y la subio de vuelta hacia la morocha.-no fue por eso.

-E-entonces por que? Por que Uchiha-kun?.-se sereno la Hyuuga.

El dia iba asomando y el aun no decia nada. Llegaria tarde a casa, la desbririan y tal vez la golpearian pero nada de eso le importo. Sentia que el tiempo no importaba y que podia quedarse alli esperando a que hablase toda la vida.

-Me asuste porque...- Demonios, era muy complicado. Seguro no lo entenderia.- porque en tu mirada, vi la mirada de... de mi... de mi madre.

Lo abrazo. Pego un pequeño salto y lo abrazo. Ya no le temia. Podia imaginar sus ojos oscuros sorprendidos por el tacto pero siguió abrazandolo. Luego, ella se sorprendio. Los brazos de el la rodeaban con una ternura imposible de creer en un Uchiha. Se sonrojo. Queria decirle que lo entendia, que sabia lo que se sentia al perder a un ser amado y descubrir que sus virtudes tambien se encontraban en otras personas.

En esos momentos, quiso decirle todo y a la vez nada le quedaba por decir ene se gesto tan gentil. Ella lo entendia y ahora, le gustase o no, habia entrado en su vida. Los rayos del alba lo hicieron abrir los ojos a la realidad. Un rubor toco sus mejillas pero ntes de que ella lo viese, el rubor habia desaparecido.

-Debo irme.-susurro cuando se separaron. Sonrio de lado al notar que ella estaba sonrojada todavía.

-Adios, Hyuuga.-emprendio el camino a su apartamento.

-A-adios Uchiha-kun.-tartamudeo antes de empezar a correr. _"Espero que no sea _demasiado temprano". Sonrio al pensar en la cara de Neji sino la encontraba.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Holaaaaaa.. nuevo cap.. sin tiempo, solo reviews por favor,,, bue chau!_**

**_...Luz..._**


	5. Accidente

__

* * *

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Capitulo 5: Accidente**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Los dias después de eso se le hicieron mas llevaderos. Aunque tambien se le pasaban mas rapidos y aburridos. No habia vuelto a entrenar por las noches y no sabia bien porque. Tal vez era porque estaba muy cansado aun, o tal vez porque no tenia ganas, o tal vez... dudaba siempre. Y tanto dudaba que Naruto y Sakura pronto notaron ese repentino y casi imperceptible cambio en el morocho.

Sus preguntas iban y venian todo el santo dia. No lo dejaban en paz. Se volvían tempranamente aburridos los dias sino la veia y eso que solo habian pasado tres noches desde aquella vez. Habia cambiado, lo sabia, y algo se lo decia poco a poco a sus compañeros. Lo hostigaban para ir al entrenamiento (donde Kakashi tambien se volvia una molestia), durante este, al volver, cuando caminaban por la Aldea. Hasta a veces en la soledad de su casa creia escuchar la voz de Naruto o Sakura.

De a poco, en el trascurso del cuarto dia, volvio a calmarse y a dejar de pensar en ella. Si, habia pensado en ella. Y mucho. Demasiado para su gusto. Era inevitable. Suspiro cansado por otra de las tantas peleas entre el rubio y la pelirosa. "Son el uno para el otro" penso sarcástico y a la vez con algo de verdad. Termino de pagarle al anciano de la verduleria.

-Gracias joven.-alcazo a escuchar cuando al voltear, la vio.

Alli estaba ella, riendo. Estaba a pocos metros de ellos con el chico perro Inuzuka y aquel otro del clan de los Aburame. Una familia interesada en los insectos o algo asi. No le interesaba. Sus ojos solo se fijaban en ella y en su melodiosa voz. Pero algo andaba mal. Ella reia... porque Inuzuka la habia hecho reir.

Una ola de celos se apodero de el. Era un sentimiento extraño el que se habia apoderado del Uchiha, un odio tal que habia logrado activar su Sharingan. Cuando volvio a la realidad sacudio su cabeza algo confundido. ¿Por qué se habia puesto asi¿Seria que el se...?

-Sasuke-kun, estas bien?.-pregunto Sakura, dejando de pelear con Naruto al verlo asi.

-PERO QUE ASCO!. Que hiciste Sasuke?.-intervino el rubio hiperactivo antes de que el morocho pudiese contestar.

Este (molesto) iba a darle un merecido golpe cuando sintio que un liquido recorria su mano. Vio como Sakura hacia una mueca de asco tambien. El muchacho de ojos negros se miro y sorprendio. Se habia enojado tanto de ver como Hinata reia con Inuzuka que habia apretado con tanta fuerza la bolsa de los tomates.

En la cara se le dibujo una mueca de repugnancia digna de fotografiar. Sus "amigos" se habian largado a reir a carcajadas en medio de la calle por ello, y como siempre, llamaron la atención. Pero justo en el momento en que Sasuke levantaba a Naruto del cuello para deformarle el rostro, unas voces se escucharon.

Tres personas hicieron que el chico de cabellos oscuros se tranquilizara y bajase al rubio de vuelta al piso. Shino, Kiba y Hinata los miraban (algo acostumbrados a los ataques de ira que provocada el Uzumaki en el Uchiha) y los saludaron alegremente. Bueno, Hinata si lo hizo. Shino asintió con la cabeza y Kiba bufo.

-Hinata, Kiba, Shino! Como estan?.-saludo cordialmente la pelirosado con una sonrisa.

-HOLA HINATA-SAN.-dijo un Naruto eufórico (cuando no lo es?) a su amiga, que para sorpresa de muchos (menos Naruto, quien no tenia idea de los sentimientos de la chica por el) no se sonrojo. Le devolvió en saludo con una sonrisa y todo. Por su parte, el morocho habia volteado para no verlos. Otra tanda de celos amenazaba con venir.-Kiba (gruño y miradas asesinas por parte de los dos) y Shino (normalidad con algo de indeferencia), QUE HACEN POR AQUI?.-pregunto con la misma emocion.

Lo unico que eso logro fue un duro golpe de Sakura al rubio. Los demas rieron menos el. Ella con su sonrisa timida y el serio. Quiso reir pero no pudo. Su garganta estaba seca tal cual arena. Tenerla ali, tan cerca, después de tanto dias lo estaba matando por dentro. Unos fuertes impulsos se apoderaban de el y no sabia que carajo hacer.

Escucho sus conversaciones con parsimonia pero sin quererlo solo le prestaba atención a ella. Tenia su mirada puesta en ella y la chica de ojos grises lo unico que hacia era esquivarlo. Eso lo molesto. ¿Por qué no le dirigia la hermosa vision de sus ojos?. "Pero que dices Sasuke?!, te estas volviendo cursi" le dijo su conciencia.

Oyo que alguien le preguntaba algo pero solo respondio con un "Mmm" indiferente. Temia que lo que dijese fuese una tontería y ella lo mirara la raro o se riese de el. Otra duda fastidiosa. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiese decir ella?. Siempre habia dicho lo que queria sin importarle un cuerno si sonaba bien o no.

Entonces... ¿por qué ahora¿por qué con ella?. Ajeno a las palabras pero aun asi sabiendo que al parecer ellos iban a marcharse y se estaban despidiendo. Se puso nervioso. Habia pasado media hora con ella y no le habia dicho ni "Hola". La habia observado mientras pasaba s su lado. Bien, era ahora o nunca. O le decia algo o quedaba como un completo idiota.

-Hyuuga.-asintio con su oscuro mirar sobre ella. La chica parecio asombrarse y luego fue el turno de el de sorprenderse.

-A-adios U-Uchiha-kun.-le sonrio angelicalmente.

Un ritmo desquiciado invadio su corazon y la respiración parecio dejar de cumplir su funcion. Las nubes se le hicieron tan cercanas que casi podia tocarlas y todo ello le provoco sonreir. _"Que cursi soy, por Dios"_ se volvio a reprender. Rapidamente se coloco su semblante serio e indiferente. A pesar de que en su corazon habia una carrera de formula uno en plena final de campeonato.

-Oh, Sakura-chan, nuestro pequeño Sasuke se ha enamorado.-la voz soñadora (fingida) de Naruto lo volvio a la realidad como un baldazo de agua fria.

-Que? Estas loco?.-volteo sus ojos a donde Naruto lo observaba con mirada risueña y tomaba por los hombros a una perpleja Sakura.

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun, somos tus amigos y no somos ningun tontos.-ahora la voz de la ojiverde casi lo desmaya. ¿Qué ella no andaba tras el?. _"Bueno, una menos"_ dijo su ego UN POCO herido.

-Se nota a leguas que te gusta...-se acerco a su odio el Uzumaki.-Hinata-san.

_"Muy bien, suficiente"._ Con la mirada calam y algo asi como un tic en el ojo, miro al rubio y de una vez le revento el resto de la bolsa de tomates en la cabeza. Molesto y a paso ligero se fue a su casa el Uchiha, sin ganas de continuar aguantándolos. Sakura que habia visto, se agacho para ver la condicion del rubio de Naruto y siguió al morocho con la mirada. Suspiro resiganada. El se habia enamorado y aparentemente, habia sido un accidente.

Volvio a suspirar y sonrio al ver al inconsciente de Naruto en el suelo. Bueno, no podia decirse que habia olvidado completamente a su eterna obsesion morena pero haria un intento. Después de todo, algo estaba sintiendo por el Uzumaki, un extraño sentimiento muy difícil de ocultar.

-

-Hey Hinata por que ries?.-escucho que decia su amigo Kiba.

-Eh? N-no, p-por nada.-miro algo nerviosa al moreno. Por suerte a este no parecio importarle y siguió hablando con Shino.

Largo un suspiro de alivio. Habia visto como Sasuke golpeaba a Naruto con una bolsa y eso le habia causado gracia. Una pequeña parte de su ser se habia sentido mal por el rubio pero como ya eran pocas las partes de su ser las que se preocupaban por Naruto, no le dolio tanto. No, no le habia dolido pero si le habia sorprendido y asustado. Sorprendida porque cada vez sentia menos por Naruto y mas por Sasuke. Asustada por el hecho de cuanto tiempo ocupaba el ojinegro en su mente y como podia afectarle aquello.

Junto sus manos y las restrego nerviosa. _"Si mi padre se enterase..."._ Cerro los ojos y volvio a frotarlas. _"No, mejor ni pensar en_ _ello"._ Tomo aire y trato de calmarse. Imposible. Dirigio la mirada hacia la Aldea recordando las veces que se habia encontrado con el chico.

Bien, admitia que ya habia olvidado a Naruto pero no podia admitir que le gustaba Sasuke. Simplemente no podia. A penas lo conocia y ademas... ademas seria demasiado mágico e irreal para que pasase en su aburrida y comun vida. Para que le pasase a ella. Y ella habia dejado de creer en los cuento de hadas hacia mucho tiempo atrás. desde aquel dia en que... en que... se detuvo en seco, usando todo su autocontrol por no llorar.

-Hinata, Hinata.-le dijo suavemente.-HINATA!.-grito totalmente sacado Kiba, moviéndola bruscamente por los hombros.

-Q-que?.-dijo asustada y... molesta.

-Hey, no te enojes conmigo.-se defendio el chico-perro.-yo no fui el que se perdio en el mundo de la fantasia en pleno entrenamiento.

Levanto la cabeza para ver mas alla de Kiba y descubrio a un extrañamente preocupado Shino y a una Kurenai sensei, que se debatia entre estar molesta o preocupada. Algo andaba mal.

_"Que diablos...? Como llegamos tan rapido???!!!"_ grito su desesperada conciencia. Parpadeo perpleja por unos momentos y se sonrojo inmediatamente. No solo porque los tres la miraban sino porque no podia creer que todo aquel rato "durmiendo" se habia quedado pensando en el morocho mas sexy de todo Konoha. _"Sexy? Que estas pensando niña!"_ fue en un tono burlon que su conciencia lo dijo.

-Hinata, estas bien?.-se acerco Kurenai sensei con esa mirada maternal que solamente usaba en ella.

-Creo que tiene fiebre.-escucho como Shino lo decia otra vez preocupado. Eso la molesto.

-FIEBRE?! Que esperamos entonces?! Al hospital inmediatamente.-volvio a gritar Kiba, despertando a Akamaru y a la ira de la morocha.

Pero entonces cuando el Inuzuka se proponia a ayudar a levantarse a Hinata, estaba ya estaba completamente de pie. Con los puños apretados y el rostro completamente rojo de furia. "¿Por qué... por que todo creen que soy tan debil?". Sabia que ellos solo se preocupaban por ella y la cuidaban y querian mucho pero en esos momentos su enojo era mucho mas fuerte como para controlarlo.

-Estoy bien.-dijo en un susurro ahogado.

-Pero que dices Hinata? Tienes fiebre, no te preocupes, te llevaremos al hospital y...-no pudo terminar el moreno.

-Y nada. Estoy bien y punto.-su voz era mucho mas firme y la mirada en sus ojos grises mas determinada que nunca.

-No digas estupideces niña, estas enferma y te llevaremos al hospital. Se acabo el asunto.-creyo haber sentenciado Kurenai. Pero cuando trato de agarrar por el brazo a la chica de cabellos oscuros, esta la esquivo. Los dos chunnins y la sensei se asombraron.

-Estoy bien.-parecia disco rayado. Lo sabia pero no habia que pudiese hacer.-Ya, volvamos a entrenar.-estaba por serenarse cuando una nueva replica hizo que su furia volviese.

-Vete al hospital antes de que deba cargarte.-trato de sonar relajado pero a la ves firme, Kiba.-estas debil no puedes seguir entrenando.

-POR QUE SIEMPRE CREEN QUE SOY DEBIL?.-fue su grito seco, directo y demoledor. Los dejo mudos. ¿Aquella era la tranquila Hinata que conocían?. Si lo era no lo parecia, mas bien se veia algo poseída. Esta apretaba mas los puños.-ya les dije que estoy bien...

-Mentira, no estas bien.-quiso intervenir Shino pero ella volvio a explotar.

-QUE ESTOY BIEN, DEMONIOS.-harta del comportamiento de sus compañeros.-me voy.

Kiba estaba a punto de salir a buscarla y decir algo pero el brazo de Kurenai se lo impidio. Este lo miro sorprendido pero ella seguia con la mirada firme y fija en la Hyuuga. Esta se alejaba mas y mas por el camino de tierra hacia la Aldea. Seguia algo molesta, tenia que desahogarse, debia hacerlo o explotaria.

Comenzo a correr, corria sin sentido solo corria. Una lagrimas silenciosas se escaparon de sus ojos grises pero ella ya no queria contenerlas. ¿Por qué... siempre lo mismo? No importaba cuanto tratase de demostrar lo contrario, ellos seguían tratando como si fuese de porcelana. ¿Qué nunca nadie veria lo fuerte que era¿Nadie veria cuanto habia sacrificado en el camino que habia elegido?.

No. Nadie lo haria. Su pesimismo la sumio en una pequeña depresión. Se detuvo cerca de un lago. Se le antojo aquella siniestra idea. No tardaria mucho. Tan solo llenarse los bolsillos de rocas y dejarse caer y llevar por el agua. El agua no le haria mas que un favor. Desaparecer , irse, alejarse de alli para siempre. Ir a otro mundo donde no tuviese que demostrarle nada a nadie y tan solo pudiese ser feliz.

Mojo sus zapatos y el frio le erizo la piel. Fue sumergiéndose mas y tomando las rocas que encontraba en la orilla. Una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en sus labios morados, ya por el verdadero resfriado que se agarraria. El viento la hizo abrazarse para darse calor. De repente se detuvo, que tonta, si iba a acabar con todo... ¿qué importaba que sintiese frio?.

Se pregunto si alguien la extrañaria. Quiza su equipo, su sensei, Hanabi, Naruto y Sakura tal vez. Si, la extrañarian al principio pero seguirían con sus vidas. Lo superarian y serian felices. Nadie moriria si ella no estaba. Eso la entristecio. Una duda la asalto sorpresivamente y la imagen de una persona cruzo su mente.

-S-sasuke-kun...-tartamudeo en un susurro.-e-el... e-el m-me e-extrañaria?.-

Era una duda estupida. Por supuesto que no lo haria!. No eran amigos y ni siquiera se conocían. No, ademas a el lo unico que le importaba era matar a su hermano. _"¿Por qué se preocuparia por mi?"._ Pero el recordarlo la habia despertado, por asi decirlo. Miro el lago y su piel palida (mas de lo normal) y el frio intenso del agua helada la asusto. ¿Pero que rayos estaba haciendo?. Esa no era ella, ella habia jurado no rendirse. Se lo habia jurado a ella.

-Perdoname mama por lo que estuve a punto de hacer.-dijo al cielo una vez que estuvo afuera del agua.

El frio la estaba matando y pronto caeria la noche. Corrio de vuelta hasta a su casa. Seguramente la regañarian pero no le importaba. Se sentia algo feliz. Habia descubierto que ya no vivia por una sola razon. Ya no vivia solo por una promesa antigua. Vivia porque alguien mas le hacia sentir que debia hacerlo. Y ese alguien tenia ojos negros.

Unos ojos negros que miraban con entusiasmo el bosque desde una ventana casi oculta en su apartamento. No aguanto mas las ganas y tomo su abrigo. En pocos segundo estuvo en el bosque y después de eso, todo fue lucha, sudor y... ¿Hinata otra vez?.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hola... de vuelta jaja estoy re mal no me hagan caso solo dejenr eviews y esta todo bien jeje si le sgusto obvio sino, no je... bueno me voy! estoy haciendo test de naruto... jeej... cuanod tendria ke estar estudiando -

Bessosss!

Luz Malfoy


	6. Frio

**_Hola!!! jeejje volvi... bueno solo keria aclarar que bueno, yo no sabia que en shipuden Hinata tenia el pelo largo asi ke ahora ke me entere se lo voy a dejar largo en el fic!! je amo el pelo largo etto... bueno tb me entere de ke la ropa de Sasuke cambia pero no se si dejarsela como esta o vovlerla al shippuden.. la verdad me da igual. Aunque me mi hna me dice ke la deje como esta porke en el shippuden parece terrible gay jeje (mucho de estar con orochimaru) jaja... bueno nos vemos al final del cap!!_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: frio_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

La vista se le hacia muy tentadora. La vista del bosque desde su ventana escondida lo atraia hacia aquel lugar a cada segundo. Era tarde ya, oscurecia al parecer. Habia vuelto de comer junto a sus amigos y Kakashi sensei pero no tenia sueño ni ganas de hacer otra cosa. Salir a entrenar era una buena idea.

Ademas... giro su cabeza y miro su casa. La soledad se reflejaba en cada rincón. Ni un ruido de platos en la cocina, ni zapatos en la entrada, mucho menos voces que charlaban animadas desde la sala. No nada. Solo soledad en su estado mas puro y su increíble pulcritud que lo dejaba mas en evidencia. Le gustaba lo limpio si, pero le hubiese gustado que estuviese alguien alli. Alguien que moviese todo, que desordenara, que le hiciera sentir... vivo.

Con rabia en su ser tiro una lampara contra la pared y esta se hizo añicos. No le importo. ¿A quien le importaba que hiciera? Era su casa. ¿A quien le importaba si no lo iban a regañar por ese ataque de locura¡¿A quien, a quien?! Pregunto frenetico en su mente. A nadie... a nadie le importaba porque la persona que aparecia en su mente todo el tiempo se lo habai impedido. Le habia impedido ser feliz. Le habia impedido vivir.

-Mierda...-dijo con un gruñido. Tomo su capa y salio.

Ni un alma se asomaba por la calle. Ni un alma ni una sombra ni nada. Eso lo hizo enfadarse mas. Siempre solo... solo... ¿Por qué siempre tenia que estar solo? Dejo sus pensamientos de lado y rapidamente emprendio carrera hacia el bosque. Hacia su zona de entrenamiento favorita, a su zona de entrenamiento de siempre. Importándole un comino si se la encontraba o no. Después de todo, era solo una chica mas.

No importaba... ¿no importaba? Realmente podia decir eso? No lo sabia pero tampoco tenia ganas de pensarlo. No queria pensar en ella, en su encuentro, ni en su hermano, ni en su familia muerta, ni en Orochimaru, ni en ninguna otra estupidez de esas que atormentaban su vida. Era... no era nada y lo sabia. No era nada y no entendia porque aun vivia.

Llego a aquel lugar. La cascada ahí se encontraba y los arboles marcados con sus golpes aun se mantenian en pie... le hicieron recordarse. Le parecio algo cursi y giro la cabeza. ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Dejo que el entrenamiento lo consumiese en cada golpe, patada, salto que daba y en cada shuriken y kunai que arrojaba con precisión. Estaba gastando mucho chakra y lo sabia pero no le importaba. Esa noche habia decidido importarle muy poco todo.

Error.

De repente, de la nada, o mejor dicho de entre la espesura del bosque un kunai salio disparado hacia el. El chico lo vio en seguida y pudo esquivarlo. Se preguntaba quien rayos seria. Si seria enemigo, un loco, un resentido o que diablos podia ser. No estaba ni de humor ni con ganas para enfrentarse a alguien, mucho menos luego de mas de una hora de aquel entrenamiento tan arduo que estaba haciendo. Sentia que ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas.

Estaba a punto de flaquear pero se contuvo y siguió haciendose el fuerte cuando una risa se escucho. Entonces, por sorpresa, empezaron a salir cientos y cientos de shurikens desde el bosque. Sorprendido y ya activando su Sharingan, dio unos saltos a las ramas de unos arboles y se coloco por sobre encima del ataque pero n de la situación. No, la situación estaba por encima de el con el poco nivel de chakra que tenia.

En eso que pensaba a donde ir los ninjas que habian estado escondiendo en los troncos aparecieron dando saltos. "Maldición" pensaba mientras una decena de esos siniestras personas salian de por ahí. Uno que identifico como el jefe salio y se paro justo en frente a el y lo apunto con un kunai algo oxidado. "Genial" pensaba "ademas de matarme me quiere dar tetanos".

-Es tu fin muchacho, ríndete y tal vez tu muerta sea menos dolorosa.-le dijo de forma arrogante. Algo familiar...

-Ni en tu sueños.-le contesto desafiante el Uchiha.

A su respuesta el hombre solto una risa y le tiro con el kunai. El morocho lo esquivo por supuesto. Y asi siguió esquivando armas y tirando las suyas propias hasta que tuvo que volver a descender al suelo. Peleo y peleo mas. Eran ninjas de nivel medio, según el, pero aun asi eran muchos y el no estaba en condiciones. Ni aun con su Sharingan a mas dar.

Penso en usar su sello maldito para que le diese poder y aunque un segundo después reprimio esa tentador ayuda, que habia jurado jamas volver a usar; la marca ya que se habia apoderado de la mitad de su cuerpo. Miro sus manos con rabia y temor cuando una de ellas se cubrio por completo de las manchas negras. Ese pensamiento y pequeño descuido le costo que unos kunai le lastimaran un poco la pierna.

Decidido. Debia huir. Comenzo a alejarse hacia el norte. No sabia porque pero su instinto solo lo guiaba por alli, adentrándose mas y mas en el bosque. Cualquiera hubiera vuelto a la aldea, buscando ayuda pero era un Uchiha muy orgulloso y no podia dejar que lo viesen asi de... asi de debil. Saltaba y saltab sin cesar. Habia desactivado su Sharingan por lo que no podia saber si los seguían ni por donde. Se detuvo a descansar un momento sobre la corteza de un arbol cuando una shuriken se le clavo en el brazo derecho.

Pego un quejido que parecia mas un gruñido que otra cosa. Habai sido casi inaudible pero como paranoico que era estaba seguro que lo habai escuchado. Tomo la shuriken y la saco de una sola, volviendo ahora a soltar un pequeño grito. Ahora si que lo habian encontrado. Uno de ellos lo sujeto por el hombreo y le propino un golpe en la mandibula, arrojándola contra otro arbol.

Arbol al que no alcanzo a llegar que ya otra sombra lo habia golpeado en el estomago. Se recupero un poco mientras los ninjas se regocijaban de su trabajo, justo el tiempo suficiente para que con su jutsu de fuego, el chico de los ojos oscuros los volviese ninjas rostizados. Aprovecho para emprender la huida nuevamente.

Necesitaba encontrar un refugio y rapido. Sus heridas lo estaban matando, en especial el rio de sangre que era su brazo por la shuriken anterior. No encontraba nada y la oscuridad a su alrededor lo estaban desesperando. Ademas de que los pasos de los demas ninjas estaban muy cerca. De repente, una luz. Una casa, una mansión alli casi frente a el. Dio un par de saltos mas y se dirigio a una ventana que estaba en el primer piso, a oscuras y que le parecio la mas adecuada. La abrio con rapidez y se metio dentro.

-

La película llegaba a su fin. Entre los bostezos de una pequeña de cabello castaño y un ultimo por parte de su acompañante, terminaron las desventuras de la joven de la historia. Por supuesto que con un beso. ¿Qué buena historia de amor no termina con un beso? "Ninguna" dijo en un pensamiento soñador la joven del ultimo suspiro. Estaba a punto de quedarse soñando despierta cuando otro bostezo de su hermanita la hizo despertarse.

-Asi que con sueño Hanabi?-la miro con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-No, no, es solo que...-pero la chica no pudo terminar que ya otro bostezo la habia dominado. Se encogio en su asiento por la sonrisa sarcástica que llevaba su hermana.

-Vamos, ayudame a levantar todo esto antes de que se den cuenta.-

Ambas chicas empezaron a acomodar los muebles, la televisión y por ultimo tirar y guardar las cosas que habian estado comiendo durante la pelicula. La hermana mayor limpiaba los vasos y los platos que habian usado mientras que la menor los secaba y guardaba. De repente, la niña dejo de hacerlo y detuvo su mirada gacha en el suelo, despertando la preocupación de su hermana.

-Que pasa?-pregunto tocándole el cabello.

-Nada, hermana.-fingio con una de sus sonrisas inocentes que engañaban a todo el mundo. Si, a todo el mundo menos a ella.

-Hanabi... no me mientas.-le dijo mientras seguia lavando ya el ultimo plato.

-Lo siento hermana, es solo que...-subio la mirada a su hermana y volvio a bajarla avergonzada por lo que iba a decir.-sucede que... que creo que me...

-Que tu que?-pregunto algo impaciente. No era propio en ella eso pero no estaba en circunstancias normales para perder el tiempo con la indecisión de su hermana menor. Apoyo su peso en el brazo que lo soportaba desde el lavabo. Esperando una respuesta.

-Yo... yo... yo queria preguntarte hermana.-dijo la niña mirándola con sus ojos grises.-como es estar enamorado?

Hinata no pudo mas que sobresaltarse por la pregunta. Pero este sobresalto trajo lo suyo ya que la chica, no preparada para eso, se resbalo del lavabo y luego de casi romperlo con la fuerza que habai hecho para sostenerse, se cayo de un golpe seco al suelo. Hizo una mueca. Ahora le dolian las pompas.

-E-esto... y-yo... y-yo... n-no s-se q-que d-decirte Ha-Hanabi.-como a tartamudear como hacia mucho que no hacia. Como hacia una semana que no tartamudeaba. Una semana... la semana que no lo habia visto.

-Pero hermana!-replico la castaña, conteniendo la risa por el golpe de la chica.-Como es? Que se siente?

-A-a... b-bueno... c-creo q-que... e-esto...-maldicion. No podia dejar de balbucear. Es que era tan difícil. No sabia... no sabia...

-Vamos, no me digas que nunca te has enamorado hermana?-le cuestiono con un semblante de curiosidad infinita.

-Si! Si, si, si, por... por s-supuesto q-que me h-he e-enamorado.-respondio mientras juntaba los dedos en señal de su nerviosismo. Aunque en realidad... en realidad no sabia... en realidad no creia...

-Entonces dime.-volvio a demandar una respuesta.-como es?

La morocha de ojos grises abrio la boca pero ninguna palabra salio de ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? Miro al cielo, al techo, a la ventana, al bicho que habia debajo de su pie pero nada. Era obvio que en esa cocina no estaria la respuesta escrita en las paredes, y sin embargo, la seguia buscando. ¿Seria que en realidad... en realidad... no se habia enamorado jamas? Pero... ¿Y Naruto¿Qué era el entonces¿Una obsesion tal vez? No sabia... no... no...

No sabia lo que era estar enamorado.

Miro a su hermanita que la observaba expectante a una respuesta, y una respuesta de verdad. Necesitaba encontrar una excusa y rapido. Algo bueno, infalible y consiso, algo que Hanabi no pudiese cuestionar. Siguió tocándose los dedos nerviosa bajo la presion de aquello cuando una idea genial le vino a la cabeza.

-Y... se puede saber para que quieres saber eso?-pregunto revoleando los ojos. Como si no fuese nada.

Pero como supuso, habia acertado. La niña empezaba a sonrojarse poco a poco aunque no tan evidentemente como ella solia hacerlo. Pero era experta en ese tema y no podia ocultárselo. Sonrio al ver que habia logrado girar las cartas y que ahora era ella, quien ganaba. Bueno, era una forma egoísta y extraña de pensarlo pero estaba siendo impulsiva, y los impulsos eran asi... extraños e indescifrables.

-Por nada, por nada.-sacudia las manos en señal de negación.

-Oh... e-entonces mejor me voy a mi habitación.-le dijo mientras atravesaba la puerta de la cocina.-Ve a dormir tu tambien. Que descanses.-se despidio.

Se quedo recostada en la puerta, con su Byakugan activado, esperando a que llegase a su habitación. Cuando asi lo vio hecho se adentro en la cocina nuevamente, tomo la película que se habia olvidado en la mesa principal y se fue directo a su cuarto. Aunque antes saco unas galletas de la alacena. La gula era mas que ella.

Camino por los pasillos oscuros de esa parte de la mansión con la tranquilidad de quien esta en un dia de campo. Desde alli podia escuchar un poco las risas y charlas que hacian la mayoria de la familia del clan Hyuuga. Habia sido la celebración por el casamiento de uno sus primos segundos mayores. Se llamaba Kai o algo asi. En realidad poco le importaba todo aquello.

Escucho como los vasos de vidrio chocaban entre si y hacian un estruendo que solo era opacado por las risas de los invitados. Seguramente ya solo debian quedar puros hombres en la celebración. Seguro y pronto se terminaba. Después de todo, ya eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada y eran una familia algo aristócrata. Siguió derecho por los pasillos mas oscuros, cual cementerio, para si ya no escucharlos mas.

Sin quererlo, una ola de envidia la invadio. Los envidiaba por ser tan felices, por poder decidir, por ser quienes quisieran ser, por ser... por ser simplemente fuertes. Eran los hombres del clan y ninguno era debil, nacian con esa fuerza sobrenatural, y por suerte para ellos, ninguno cargaba con lo suyo. Con deber ser fuerte y no poder serlo. Con ser triste y no poder cambiarlo. Tan solo... tratar.

Camino mas y mas y de repente... paro. Se quedo congelada con la revista en la mano. Era aquel el ultimo pasillo y ya al final de este se encontraba su habitación. No deberia haber parado pero un frio helado que le habia recorrido desde la punta de los pies hasta sus largos cabellos negros, la habia erizado por completo. Pero mas que el frio, se habia congelado por otra cosa.

Habia alguien en la casa.

Lo sabia, si, habia alguien en la casa, y no en cualquier parte, sino que justamente en su alcoba. Estaba segura por varias razones. El primer cuarto de los tres que se hallaban en ese pasillo era de limpieza y se hallaba a la derecha del pasillo, mientras que el viento venia de la izquierda. El segundo cuarto era de huéspedes por lo que siempre permanecia vacio y cerrado con llave, por lo que solo quedaba una opcion. Su cuarto. Activo su Byakugan nuevamente para confirmarlo y asi era. Alguien se hallaba alli.

Camino con cautela. Asustada de quien podria ser, que podria pasar, y que diablos hacia ahí. ¿Por qué a ella? "Diablos" maldijo en su mente pero esta vez sin reprocharse por su lenguaje. Estaba asustada y las malas palabras le importaban poco y nada. Se acerco despacio... lenta y pausadamente... como su respiración.

Una vez llegado a su cuarto el frio incremento y la hizo temblar. Aunque ya no sabia bien si temblaba por el frio, el miedo o la ansiedad de querer saber quien era el que se hallaba en su alcoba. Tomo con lentitud la perilla y la giro sin hacer ruido. Abrio la puerta esperando algun ataque y se sorprendio al no recibirlo. Entonces lo vio.

De la oscuridad de su misma habitación y solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta, un cuerpo trataba de ponerse de pie. Agudizo la vista para tratar de reconocer a aquella sombra conocida cuando... dejo caer la película.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Y...? ke onda? quien sera en ke entro por la ventana? les repito: NO es el zorro!! jeje... bueno si els gusto dejen reviews y sino, eh no jeje... bueno kiero aclarar ke hice un video sasuhina en youtube asi ke bueno se llama... eh no me acuerdo como pero esta por ahi je con la cancion I won't say I'm in love je... peguenle una ojeada si quieren... bueno, besos ciao!!

...Luz Malfoy...


	7. No mas solo

**_Capitulo 7: sombras_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Su película hizo el estruendo necesario para que el intentase ponerse de pie. Lo consiguió un momento pero al otro ya se había desplomado nuevamente. La chica de los ojos grises se puso la mano sobre la boca, indecisa sobre que hacer. El estaba herido pero era un intruso, si alguien lo descubría... pero decidió arriesgarse. No había a nadie a quien decepcionar mas de lo que ya los decepcionaba a todos en su clan.

Se acerco rápidamente a el y este la empujo con sus habituales arranques de ira. Que débil era... debía dar lastima para que una mujer lo estuviese asistiendo. Se enojo consigo mismo pero no servia para nada. Le dolía tanto el hombro que se obligo a tomarlo con su otra mano tratando de calmar el dolor que sentía. Inútil. La sangre seguía saliendo de su herida. Tenia la cabeza gacha y no quería levantarla. No quería saber quien era el testigo de su debilidad. Entonces, algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Ese cabello largo y negro... lo había visto antes. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos.

Sus ojos negros como sus cabellos. Su banda termino de desprenderse de su frente. Fijo su vista en su mirada. Descubrió que se sentía miserable por haberlo encontrado en esas condiciones pero pronto lo vio cambiando la expresión. Estaba sorprendido. Seguro no podía creer que justo había caído en su casa. Miles de preguntas se le cruzaron en la mente pero cuando el viento helado los azoto a ambos, comenzó a reaccionar de verdad. Se paro rápido y cerró la ventana y las cortinas también. Vio como la sangre cubría su piso y se hubiera asustado de no ser ninja, de no ver sangre todos los días.

Sentía como sus cálidas manos lo depositaban suavemente en el suelo. Observo sus hermosos ojos grises de vuelta y vio como estos se asustaban al verlo. De seguro estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. De improvisto las manos de ella le rasgaron las ropas que le tapaban el pecho y los brazos, se sorprendió tanto que sentía como su cara empezaba a hervir. No se había sorprendido y sonrojado porque lo hubiesen dejado con medio cuerpo al descubierto, ya le había pasado, pero jamás había imaginado eso de ella. Jamás había imaginado que ella lo viese así.

Cerro los ojos queriendo descansar cuando Hinata le comenzó a dar palmadas para que se quedase despierto. Hizo un esfuerzo... por ella. La vio llegar con frascos y vendas. Tomo en sus dedos una gran porción de pomada, que según creía, ella misma hacia. El ardor lo hizo soltar un grito bajo. Ella lo miro como pidiéndole disculpas pero era la única forma. Poco a poco el dolor en el hombro fue pasando. Ahora que podía girar la cabeza lo vio vendado, al igual que su abdomen y demás heridas ya sanadas. Levanto un poco la cabeza y la vio colocando pomadas y vendajes en su pierna. Estaba sonrojada y eso le causo gracia, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-De que ríes?-le pregunto ella cuando volvió su mirada a la de el.

-Te avergüenzas por ponerme pomada en las piernas, no es así?-pregunto sin obtener respuesta, aunque la obtuvo de igual modo cuando ella se sonrojo mucho mas que antes. Su sonrisa se ensancho.

La Hyuuga dio por terminado su trabajo así que lo volvió a sujetar y haciendo mucha fuerza, el era mucho mas grande que ella, lo deposito con el mayor cuidado que pudo sobre su cama con las sabanas abiertas. Lo arropo como a un niño y lo miro unos segundos. El no la miraba, estaba perdido en sus propios y confusos pensamientos de orgullo machista. Tomo las ropas del chico y las coloco en una bolsa que deposito en un rincón de su habitación. Luego vio la sangre y demás cosas derramadas en el suelo y salió hacia el cuarto de limpieza. Era necesario que lo limpiase ya.

Estaba concentrado cuando el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo saco de sus pensamientos. La busco con la mirada por toda la habitación pero ella no estaba. Se pregunto a donde se había ido cuando se distrajo. La habitación era un repertorio de cosas por donde posase los ojos. Una mesa al lado de la ventana poseía un espejo y sobre este, notas, lapiceras y cajas con cosas, además de algunos adornos. Un ropero con una puerta abierta se vislumbraba al final aunque algunas de sus ropas se hallaban desparramadas por el suelo; y junto a una de estas se hallaba un equipo de música con cajas de cd sobre el y frente a este uno de esos pequeños y cómodos sillones que se rellenaban con termopol o un material parecido. Era un lugar lleno de vida, un poco desordenado pero no lo suficiente como para parecer un caos, pero al fin y al cabo, con alegría en si. Completamente diferente al suyo.

El tiempo pasaba. Tal vez no habían pasado mas de unos segundos pero el Uchiha los sentía eternos. ¿Por qué demonios tardaba tanto¿Lo había dejado descansar en su cama solo? Solo. De vuelta la maldita palabra que lo había llevado a terminar allí. Y aun seguía solo. Estaba a punto de levantarse e irse al demonio cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro ella. Sonrió estúpido. ¿Por qué sonreía?

-Lamento haber tardado, no encontraba el trapo y...-pero no pudo terminar la frase que lo vio así, sentado al borde de su cama, a punto de irse.

Se arrodillo sobre el desastre y comenzó a fregar, omitiendo cualquier cosa que fuese a decir. _"Que esperaba¿Qué se quedase aquí y me hiciese compañía? Por favor, despierta_ _Hinata"._ Lo admitió. Esperaba que se quedase, que tan solo no la dejase sola en la inmensidad de su habitación, de su casa, de su vida. Aunque fuese por una noche, deseaba sentirse sonreír de verdad.

Continuo fregando hasta que ya no quedaba ni rastro del charco de sangre que hubiese sido antes. Limpio unas pequeñas gotas que habían caído en la ventana. Todo en silencio. Un silencio extraño. El no decía nada, ella tampoco. Termino con la limpieza y se fue por la puerta como al principio. Sasuke se sentía un idiota. Había visto su sonrisa cuando entro a la habitación y como se le había borrado al verlo a punto de irse. ¿Por qué siempre era así¿Por qué arruinaba y lastimaba a todos los que querían ayudarlo? Debía irse pero entonces desistió. No, esta vez seria diferente. Esta vez no lastimaría a nadie y a pesar de que fuese una tontería, el... el se quedaría.

La chica de los ojos grises volvía a entrar a la habitación confiando en que el no estaría. Con rabia y frustración se saco rápidamente su campera y remera y las arrojo junto al resto de su montón de ropa. Busco solo en corpiño como acostumbraba, su piyama en su armario y cuando por fin lo encontró lo dejo sobre la cama. Una cama que no estaba plana, una cama que tenia un bulto, un cama con las sabanas tapando a ese bulto y un bulto que precisamente no era un bulto. Fue levantando lentamente la vista hasta la cabecera de la cama para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que la miraban desconcertados.

El joven morocho miraba estupefacto a la chica, o mas bien a sus "atributos". Sus grandes atributos. ¿Para que negarlo? La chica tenia unos senos enormes y que ahora para su suerte solo los ocultaba un corpiño blanco. Vio como todos los colores se le subieron al rostro. El no despegaba, ni pensaba despegar, su mirada de ella. Podía sonar pervertido y se imagino como otro Naruto o Kakashi, o peor, incluso como otro Jiraiya pero no le importo. El cuerpo de ella era demasiado como para no disfrutar aquel momento.

-Cubre tus ojos!-dijo ella en relativa voz baja. No debían escucharla.

Pero el no le hacia caso. ¿Era realmente Sasuke Uchiha? No parecía ya que nunca lo había visto actuar así, con los deseos lujuriosos de cualquier hombre en sus ojos. A veces hasta había pensado que era gay pero eso le dejaba en clara evidencia que se había equivocado. Aunque ahora otro problema la abordaba. Debía cambiarse. Aun recostada sobre la cama buscaba una manera de cambiarse sin que la viese. Maldito pervertido...

-Vas a dormir así toda la noche?-le pregunto malicioso el.

Hinata le devolvió una mirada de odio que pareció divertirlo. Maldito pervertido volvió a repetirse. De repente, una idea le vino a la cabeza. Se paro tratando de que la vergüenza no a consumiese y se fue acercando al chico... con un pañuelo detrás de su espalda. Vio como la miraba. Era algo arriesgado (según su naturaleza tímida) pero lo intentaría. Peor seria que la viese desnuda... y además, ella se rehusaba a dormir con corpiño.

Ella se acercaba. Le pareció extraño de su parte pero que mas daba. Seguro tomaría una remera de por ahí y dormiría así media vestida. Se resigno a la idea de que no la vería en piyama. Que mas daba, pensaba resignado. Que equivocado estaba. Ella se acerco mas... mas todavía. La cama se movió por su peso, era un tanto inestable. La morocha, tratando de calmar su vergüenza, se puso lo suficientemente cerca para taparle los ojos con el pañuelo pero... no llegaba. Debía estirarse un poquito mas, aunque se daba cuenta que ni así llegaría.

El Uchiha estaba embobado. La tenia tan cerca... tan linda y perfecta como era. Reprimió esos pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Su misión era matar a su hermano. _"Llénate de_ _odio, llénate de odio"_ repetía su mente. Pero todo intento de no caer en cualquier deseo mortal se vio opacado cuando ella quedo sobre el. Ambos estaban rojos como tomates. Sus pechos hacían presión contra su pecho mientras su cabello se desparramaba por el cuerpo del chico. Este estaba paralizado. Su cuello estaba tan cerca de sus labios que le provoco besarlo. _"Malditos instintos animales"_ se dijo queriendo culpar a su lado animal por lo excitado que estaba; aunque en el fondo sabia que le estaba gustando. Pronto dejo de ver y supo porque ella había hecho todo aquello.

-Te gane.-dijo divertida desde el otro la de la habitación.

Sasuke no hizo trampas y no miro mientras ella se cambiaba. Era un hombre honorable y admitía sus derrotas. Lo que no admitía era cuan pervertido se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo. Lo había excitado todo. Sus senos, sus labios rozándole la oreja, su cuerpo sobre el suyo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? No sabia pero era... era... era algo raro. ¿Seria amor? Sacudió su cabeza. No, el solo vivía para matar a su hermano y solo lo conseguiría con odio. No había lugar en el para el amor y sin embargo... ahí estaba, cayendo a sus deseos.

Por su parte, la Hyuuga estaba en su propio dilema. ¿Cómo decirlo¿Cómo no pensar en ello? Se había vuelto loca, si completamente loca. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer todo aquello. Y solo por no querer dormir con corpiño... ¿o era que había algo mas? Estaba... ¿estaba sintiendo algo por el Uchiha? Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo. Podía ser... no iba a desecharlo ya mas. Tal vez... se toco el cuello antes de dirigirse a la cama ya con su piyama puesto. Todavía podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su piel y eso... eso le gustaba. Quiso reprimir ese sentimiento pervertido pero no pudo. Era mas fuerte que ella.

Sintió como la cama se hundía de un lado nuevamente. Luego, sintió su perfume que hasta a esas horas permanecía en ella. Se embriago con el. Ella se apoyo poco a poco en la superficie de la cama y acercándose despacio hacia a el le saco el pañuelo. Había tratado de guardar distancia pero allí estaban los dos. Bastante juntos. Ella cohibida murmuro un lo siento casi inaudible y dejo el pañuelo sobre la mesa de luz.

Pretendieron dormirse pero ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo. Sasuke al principio seguía pensando en ella cuando el cansancio lo venció y lo hizo dormirse, pero no pudo por sus pesadillas y al rato ya estaba despierto o dando vueltas en la cama, molesto. Ella no podía dormir no solo por sus movimientos, sino para inflingirse autocontrol. No sabia que haría si viese de nuevo el torso desnudo del chico y encima tan cerca de ella. Pronto un tiempo corto paso y decidió calmarlo, sus vueltas no solo no la dejaban dormir sino que amenazaban con tirarla de la cama.

Se dio vuelta y quedaron frente a frente ya que el se había cambiado para ese lado también. Ella roja y el harto de su sonrojo. ¿Por qué diablos se ponía así por todo? De repente quiso cortar ese silencio. Era molesto, como un mosquito en verano. Pero el problema era que no sabia como. De repente ella fue la que soltó las primeras palabras.

-Co-como llegaste a... a mi casa?-dijo luego de mucho esfuerzo. Había un hombre en su cama y no cualquier hombre, sino que Sasuke Uchiha! Se pregunto que harían su club de fans si se enterasen de esa nueva "aventura" entre ellos.

-Bueno... yo...-no quería decirle la verdad, ya bastante vergonzoso era saber que había caído en su casa y ella lo había sanado.

La miro y ella levanto una ceja, marca única en la Hinata de esos nuevos tiempos. Cuanto había cambiado de la primera vez que la vio... hacia ya tanto tiempo, cuando ella usaba el pelo corto y el su usual polar azul. En ese tiempo eran niños pero ya habían vivido varias experiencias que los marcarían. Por esa época el no le prestaba mucha atención. Si, todo cambia. Suspiro resignado. Esta bien, si iban a hablar iban a hablar, pero de mucha cosas.

-Esta bien s-si no q-quieres decirme.-veía en su rostro confusión y si no quería hablar del tema no iba a enfadarse. Sin embargo el pareció cambiar de parecer.

-No!-dijo en un tono firme y alto que inmediatamente lo avergonzó.-digo... esto... es decir, te diré.-"Que idiota".

Estaba entrenando donde siempre y... unos ninjas me atraparon desprevenidos después de haber usado casi todo mi chakra en el entrenamiento. Pudo haberlos vencido pero al final... fui débil.-suspiro.- huí del bosque como un cobarde, me hirieron y de casualidad encontré tu casa y me metí en el primer lugar que vi. Bueno, eso no tiene relevancia. Fui débil... debí ser mas...

-Ya, cállate. No lo digas.-ordeno con voz firme. El solo la miro sorprendido.-No fuiste débil, simplemente... simplemente no podías. Estabas con poco chakra y ellos debieron ser muchos y muy buenos ninjas para detenerte. Después de todo eres muy... bueno, t-tu... y-yo c-creo q-que e-eres m-muy f-fuerte.-tartamudeo bajando la mirada.

El no podía creerlo. No solo por el hecho de que le había dicho que era fuerte para ella, sino por lo extraño que comenzaba a sentirse. Una emoción parecida a alivio lo comenzaba a invadir. Sus palabras de aliento y amistad le habían levantado el animo como por arte de magia. De pronto, sin saber por que, recordó una tonta frase que le había escuchado decir a Sakura cuando el o Naruto estaban triste y desanimados.

Convierte tu tristeza en bondad.

Si... eso acababa de pasarle. Y solo por ella. Que tonto sonaba pero era la verdad y el no era un mentiroso. Bueno, no todo el tiempo. Bajo la mirada y luego la subió hacia ella con una sonrisa de las pocas que daba. Ella levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al verlo así. Era la primera vez que Hinata veía alegría en esos ojos. Ella también sonrió... un poco. No sabia por que pero verlo feliz la hacia sentir bien. ¿Seria que realmente se estaba enamorando del chico? Pero pronto recordó todas las cosas que se lo impedían... que le impedían enamorarse. No, ella no podía darse mas ese lujo. Ella tenia que ser...

"_Tengo que ser mas fuerte"_ pensó mentalmente y su sonrisa se borro en el acto, hecho que no paso desapercibido para el chico. Arrugo la frente preguntándose que le pasaba. Como cambiaba de humor esa chica... no era como las demás. Ella cambiaba tal cual el viento de dirección. Era inestable y melancólica. ¿Perfecta para proteger? Daba esa imagen pero el sabia que ella valía mas, mucho mas. Tal vez ella era... ella era perfecta para el. Esos pensamientos pasaron como ráfaga por su cabeza por lo que solo atino a decir una cosa.

-Gracias.-volvió a esbozar una sonrisa.-tu... tu también eres muy fuerte Hinata.

La joven de los cabellos color azabache levanto la cabeza, sonrojada, con sus pupilas clavadas en las de el. No, no había mentira en esa mirada. _"El... el realmente cree que soy_ _fuerte"._ Una sonrisa totalmente nueva se formo en sus labios. Se sentía feliz. Muy feliz. Agradeció al cielo de que Sasuke se hubiese quedado. No sabia como ni por que pero el le daba fuerzas. Una fuerza que no conocía pero quería seguir teniendo.

-D-de v-verdad... de verdad lo crees?-pregunto juntando valor en sus palabras.

-Acaso parece que miento?-dijo con un deje de arrogancia que a la vez que la enfadaba, le traía gozo. Alegría y esperanza.

Luego de eso el Uchiha y la Hyuuga se quedaron hablando un largo rato antes de quedarse dormidos. Así como estaban, junto cada vez mas. Los dos buscando que el otro le daba, las esperanzas que ciegamente depositaban en aquella persona que parecía entenderlos a la perfección. Ambos no podían ocultar su felicidad. Por una noche, Sasuke no se sintió solo. Por una noche, no pensó en su hermano ni en su terrible pasado. Por una noche, Hinata se sintió completa. Por una noche, no pensó en las expectativas ni en los sueños de su clan. Por una noche solo fueron ellos... aunque ya no tan solos como antes.

-

La mañana ya habían empezado hacia unas horas pero recién comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana de la habitación de una chica de largos cabellos y grisácea mirada. Esta al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Estaba extrañamente contenta esa mañana. Y eso que los pájaros cantaban a mas no dar. Pero se sorprendió sobremanera cuando al despertar su mirada no se encontró con el blanco de la pared de su habitación. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la piel suave del Uchiha.

Al instante su cara tomo los colores fuertes de siempre y muchas comenzaron a atravesar su cabeza a gran velocidad. Con razón había amanecido tan bien! El calor que desprendía el cuerpo del chico la había mantenido calentita, además del hecho de que en sus brazos todo era color de rosa. _"Hinata por dios"_ la reprimió su conciencia. Quiso alejarse de el pero algo se lo impidió, giro la cabeza y pudo ver como uno de sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura, haciéndola ruborizar mucho mas. Luego vio mas arriba y diviso al otro brazo del chico bajo su cuello.

Pero, de pronto se dio cuenta de algo mas. No solo había dormido en los brazos del oji-negro, sino que ella también había hecho de su parte. Vio, anonadada, como sus brazos estaban firmemente apoyados en su pecho. Ese suave y tentador torso que la había torturado la noche anterior. También pudo sentir sus cuerpos... muy juntos. Trago saliva. _"Debo salir de aquí..." _dijo ella aunque todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos otros cinco minutos asi. Intento nuevamente despegarse el pero fue inútil. Mientras mas intentaba desprenderse mas la abrazaba el.

"_Oh Dios, Dios"_ pensaba entre aterrorizada y... excitada. Era algo muy nuevo para ella. Jamás la había abrazado un chico. Se resigno a esperar unos minutos mas, sucumbiendo al deseo. Apoyo su cabeza en su torso y se durmió unos instantes hasta que sintió como alguien jugaba con sus cabellos. Levanto una ceja y alzo la mirada. Lo que vio casi hace que se desmayase. Ahí, muy cerca suyo, se hallaba el altivo de Sasuke Uchiha mirando y jugando con su cabello. ¿Había estado despierto todo el tiempo? Que vergüenza... y la había visto así, durmiendo en su pecho. Eso era justamente lo que había tratado evitar. Que perdida de tiempo.

-Oh, al fin despiertas.-le dijo de repente sonrojado.

El dejo de jugar con su cabello negro y la miro. Sabia lo que se dibujaba en su mirada, seguro y ella estaba pensando ¿Al fin despiertas?. Como esperaba vio subir los colores al rostro de Hinata mas rápido que nunca. Se divertía cuando se ruborizaba. Era simplemente irresistible. Un momento¿irresistible? Por dios que estaba diciendo! Sin duda aquel perfume lo estaba intoxicando. Estaba a punto de separase de ella cuando sintió sus manos en su cuerpo. La grata sensación con la que había dormido volvió al instante. Al igual que un casi invisible sonrojo de su parte.

Ambos estaban así, juntos y sonrojados, sin saber quien daba el primer paso a la "totalmente innecesaria y dolorosa" separación. Los dos querían seguir juntos muy dentro suyo pero en los principales pensamiento solo había una pregunta "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" pensaban tanto el Uchiha como la Hyuuga.

De repente, un golpe, casi un porrazo, en la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse. _"Neji!"_ pensó Hinata al instante. _"¿Qué hago¿Qué hago?"_ pensaba frenética, esperando a que su primo abriese la puerta y la apurase como loco de la puntualidad que era. Vio la perilla moverse. Cerro los ojos, estaba muerta. Cuando entonces la puerta no abrió y la perilla se movía sin cesar.

-Hinata!-grito el portador del Byakugan del otro lado de la puerta.-Abre la puerta!

La chica se mordía el labio tratando de saber como ocultar al chico que yacía a su lado, pálido como leche. No le venia nada a la mente y eso la desesperaba. Claro, como si fuese fácil ocultar semejante pedazo de humanidad. Entonces una idea la vino a la cabeza. Se apresuro, su primo estaba apunto de tirar la puerta bajo.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Hola!! como estan? bue me decidi a publikar a este capi en vista de ke no recibia mas reviews, espero a ke se cocine la otra hamburguesa y la verdad, tenia ganas jeje... Espero ke eles guste! por lo menos a mi me gusto.. me diverti haciendolo jeje... creo ke cuando lo hice solo estaba escuchando los opening 1 y 3 de Blood + por lo ke estaba re romanti-inspirada! ja aguanten mis palabras inventadas... Bueno, ahora estoy escuchando una cancion japo de Hagaren Song Disc creo... jeje bueno no importa... etto, no se si dije pero aclaro ke Hinata tiene el pelo largo y Sasuke... me da igual con ke ropa se jeje º//º _**

**_Bueno, me despido! ciao!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

**_p.d: mi vida esta completa... al fin el manga de Fullmetal Alchemist -_**


	8. Mintiendo

**_Capitulo 8: Mintiendo_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Como diablos había terminado allí no tenia idea. Si tan solo si hubiese quedado en su casa la noche anterior ahora no estaría en el abarrotado armario de la Hyuuga. Sin embargo, comenzó a pensar. Si se hubiese quedado en su casa no hubiese sentido sus manos sobre su piel. Si se hubiese quedado no hubiese visto como sus ojos brillaban a la casi inexistente luz de la noche. Si se hubiese quedado en su casa no habría dormido junto a ella, aunque solo fuesen cuentos en su cabeza, cuentos que no debía tener y a pesar de todo seguía teniendo.

**_-_**

_>> **Flash Back **_

_**-** _

_El amanecer lo había despertado desde hacia tiempo pero el seguía con los ojos cerrados, buscando una absurda y tonta forma de poder volver a los sueños que había tenido esa noche. Sueños felices en los que ya no sufría. Sueños en los que por primera vez el recuerdo de la escena de muerte de su familia no lo atormentaban. _

_Era reconfortante volver a tener sueños felices. Dio vuelta el rostro y abrazo más su almohada. Almohada? Eso no se sentía como su almohada. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado para encontrarse con el bulto que estaba abrazando con fuerza, temeroso de que fuese a escapársele; tal cual un niño que necesita de su osito de peluche para combatir su miedo a la oscuridad. _

_Al principio se sentia tan asombrado y cohibido que estuvo a punto de separarse de ella pero al final, decidio quedarse. No hacia mal soñar un rato… no hacia mal mentirse de vez en cuando. Entonces vio como ella abria los ojos despacio y con pereza. Esos ojos llenos de melancolia y de un misterio que necesitaba develar. Cerro los ojos tratando de parecer lo mas dormido posible. Sabia que ella se sonrojaria al instante e intentaria separar sus cuerpos. Siempre tan timida. De repente las manos suaves de ella se hicieron sentir sobre su pecho y estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos sorprendido. No se habia percatado de aquel pequeño detalle. Con esfuerzo se mantuvo en calma. Hasta que, como supuso, ella comenzo a intentar separarse. No. No queria separarse aun. Fingiendo que aun dormia la apreto mas contra si._

_Casi podia sentir el calor de su rostro. De seguro y su sonrojo era monumental. Le hubiese gustado verlo solo para darle una de sus sonrisas de superioridad que tanto enfadaban a la morocha. Hizo un nuevo intento y el volvio a abrazarla. Espio con un ojo como ella pensaba como zafarse de sus brazos pero sorpresivamente ella se rindio. Se sorprendio porque no pensaba que fuese a rendirse. Ella era como Naruto en muchos sentidos por lo que la idea de rendirse jamas pasaba por ese tipo de personas, a menos que… una sonrisa le invadio el rostro. Ella, muy en el fondo, queria quedarse asi… asi junto a el._

_Le reconforto el ego al ver que después de todo no escapaba tanto de su sexy indiferencia como las demas. En cualquier otro caso, a esas alturas, ya se hubiese parado y alejado de la chica, que le suplicaba que volviese a su lado._

_Pero sin embargo con Hinata era distinto. Todo era distinto. No sabia como ni por que pero ella lo hacia sentir… vivo. Por, por mas que lo negase con todo su ser, muy dentro sabia que el que menos queria separarse era el. El no queria dejarla ir. El no… no queria… el la necesitaba alli a su lado. "Mierda" dijo mientras se reprochaba por semejantes pensamientos. Como podia pensar eso?_

_Como…? Como po…? Pero no llego a terminar las palabras de su pregunta interna que nuevamente estaba cayendo en las redes de sus instintos. Con sumo cuidado de no despertarla fue moviendo uno de sus brazos que estaba bajo su cuello y lo acerco hacia su cabello, el cual estaba desparramado desordenadamente por gran parte de la zona en donde estaban. Su cabello negro como la noche y fino como el hilo que sostenia a las estrellas por la noche. Noche… por que esa palabra le traia recuerdos? Pero mas importante aun, por que mierda estaba pensando esas cosas? Nunca habia tenido esos pensamientos en la vida y ahora que estaba con ella se sentia libre cual poeta bohemio._

_-Ash…-solto en un susurro seguido de un suspiro._

_No podia resistirse. Todo en ella era malditamente tentador. Siguió jugando con su cabello. Le hacia pensar que estaba jugando con la noche misma. De pronto bajo la mirada, otra vez por puro instinto. Se encontro con sus ojos grises. Ella estaba despierta y lo miraba pasmada y sonrojada, como siempre. Por que era tan hermosa? _

_**-**_

_>> **Fin del Flash Back **_

**_-_**

No podia evitarlo. La deseaba. ¿Solamente la deseaba¿Era asi en realidad¿Solo puro deseo y atracción? No podia ser de otra forma, trataba de convencerse. Su unico objetivo era matar a su hermano y rehacer su clan. Nada mas. Nada mas debia ocupar sus pensamientos. Pero alli estaba, en su armario. Una de sus prendas caia justo sobre su cabeza y terminaba en su nariz por lo que el aroma de ella se respiraba en todo el ambiente. Ese aroma tan dulce… "como ella" no pudo evitar pensar.

Decidio distraerse y la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Hinata y el idiota de Neji parecia ser bastante interesante. O por lo menos le parecia mejor que andar oliendo su ropa. ¿Tan cursi se habia vuelto? Se paro con esfuerzo de no hacer ningun ruido y apoyando la oreja con cuidado sobre la puerta comenzo a escuchar.

Mientras, del otro lado de la puerta, una chica de negro cabello se debatia con sus propios pensamientos. Habia salido de un lio porque habia logrado esconder a Sasuke. Era cierto que meterlo dentro del armario no era el plan mas brillante de todos pero era el unico que le habia venido a la cabeza con la desesperación que por unos segundos la habian cegado. Tomo coraje, solto un suspiro, se acerco a la puerta y giro la manija con lentitud. Se encontro con la cara de su primo que la mirada muy enojado del otro lado de la puerta. Este dejo de golpear a puerta y se quedo mirando a su prima con impaciencia.

-Por que no abrias la puerta?-espeto Neji duramente.

-Esto… y-yo… yo n-no e-estaba vestida, lo siento.-bajo la mirada. A pesar de que ya habia mentido varias veces (sin saber por que) cada vez que se trataba del Uchiha, la presencia de su primo siempre era atemorizante y era imposible mentir. Pero debia tratar.

-Ah… esta bien.-dijo el chico aunque poco convencido. Su tono de voz dejaba notar que no estaba siendo del todo sincera. Paso una mirada por toda la habitación, algo raro habia.-vamos?-sugirio sin dejar de examinar el lugar.

-Si.-afirmo con energia. Podia ver la mirada de su primo en su cuarto y eso no le gustaba, pero pronto se acordo de un detalle.-No… es decir, no… no puedo ir contigo hoy Neji-oniisan.

-Que? Por que?-pregunto extrañado. Ellos solian ir siempre juntos.

-Eh… y-yo n-o…-decidio que si queria que todo eso funcionase debia tener un poco mas de confianza. Mas fuerza.-yo no estoy lista y te hare llegar tarde y no quiero que te enojes conmigo por eso.

-Mi deber es protegerte y si llego tarde a mi entrenamiento, eso no importa con tal de que sepa que tu llegaste sana y salva al tuyo, Hinata-sama.-salio con su discurso de siempre. _"Lo unico_ _que falta es que diga –ese es mi destino- y me mato"_ penso sarcastica mientras seguia pensando.

-No.-dijo con un tono firme que sorprendio al Hyuuga.-no quiero ser un problema para nadie y menos para ti mi "querido" primo. Ademas, no creo que me pase nada si voy caminando yo sola a mi entrenamiento.-termino su perfecta mentira con una sonrisa.

Ahora debia esperar. Y espero. Tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Tan solo esperaba que le creyese. Abrio los ojos como sorprendida porque no se hubiese ido ya. Como no le gustaba mentir. El chico solo la observaba con mirada escrutiñadora. Aun no le creia. Diablos. Debia hacer algo y rapido. Levanto su ceja pero nada. Estaba desesperada. ¿Por que los dioses no la escuchaban?

-Vamos primo, vete o los demas se preocuparan.-tomo su brazo con cariño y lo fue arrastrando lentamente hacia la puerta.

El chico no decia nada y miraba extrañado la accion de su prima. No era ese tipo de chica cariñosa que demuestran su afecto por los demas de aquella manera, no, el destino se habia encargado de hacerla fria y distante, misteriosa y melancolica. Y cuando alguien se acercaba demasiado a ella o siquiera le daba un pequeño roce, ella en seguida cambiaba su expresión, sus ojos se llenaban de miedo y muchas veces se sonrojaba bastante antes de alejarse con alguna excusa boba.

Pero no quiso (ni pudo) penar mucho en eso ya que un segundo mas tarde se hallaba ya fuera de la habitación de la chica, mientras estaba seguia arrastrandole por el pasillo. Se habia dejado llevar por esa extraña muestra de afecto. Era bueno verla distinta, se alegraba por su prima. Pero no podia dejar de llenarse de dudas. ¿Por qué Hinata estaba actuando asi¿Por qué habia insistido tanto con que no siguiese en su cuarto¿Por qué habia sentido por unos momentos un peculiar aroma….

A hombre¿A hombre?

No, no, era imposible. ¿Su timida y melancolica prima con un chico en su habitación? Quiso quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza pero no podia. Simplemente no podia, era todo tan extraño. Su deber era cuidarla y protegerla pero no iba a mentirse, era un primo sobreprotector. Cerro los ojos un momento y cuando volvio a abrirlos, su Byakugan se hacia visible en el. Dio una vuelta esquivando a la chica, quien casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa. Esta lo miraba aterorizada. Neji estab usando el Byakugan justo en la dirección de su cuarto.

-Esta bien, me voy. Pero no tardes mucho. Si no estas con tu equipo en veinte minutos vendre a buscarte.-dijo el chico y se fue, desapareciendo rapidamente del pasillo.

La chica no dijo nada y simplemente lo observo irse. Cuando por fin lo vio desaparecer del todo, se puso de pie de un salto y corrio hacia su habitación. Entro y abrio la puerta de su armario con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se asombro al no encontrarse con el cuerpo del Uchiha ahí. Se alejo del armario y sus ojos giraron hacia el rincón dodne se suponia debia estar la ropa del morocho, pero que… no estaba.

Con pasos gastados y de vieja abuela, se encamino hacia su ventana abierta. Las cortinas corridas y que el viento movia le daban al cuarto un aire de desolación que jamas habia sentido tan profundo. Se sentia trite. Otra vez deprimida para variar. Se arrodillo y apoyo sus brazos y su cabeza en el marco. Esforzo la vista pero fue inútil. Ademas sabia que el se habia ido hacia mucho tiempo. Quizas cuando el y su primo iban por el pasillo. No sabia…

Se deshizo la cabeza tratando de saber por que se habia ido pero no encontraba la razon. Sin embargo… era lo mejor. El no debia y nunca habia debido estar en su habitación en primer lugar pero la verdad era que no… que no habia querido que se fuese asi como asi. Que se fuese sin una mirada, sin un saludo de despedida. Ni siquiera le gustaba el hecho de que se fuese. Pero era lo mejor… si, no podia esperar que se pasase todo el dia encerrado con ella alli. No, era imposible. No, no podia… No podia y no importaba el hecho de que el le curaba todo su vacio interno.

¿Cómo?

Dejo de analizarlas las cosas un momento. Se dejo llevar por sus otras emociones. No siempre solamente sentia tristeza y soledad. No, tambien era un ser humano y podia sentirse feliz. Se levanto del marco de la ventana y pego un salto energico, cayendo sobre su cama con fuerza. Las sabanas ya revueltas se volvian a entremezclar mientras ella las movia. Apoyo su rostro contra la almohada sobre la que el habia apoyado su cabeza y se dejo llenar por su aroma. Un aroma tan varonil y oscuro que le hacia desear mas… mas y mas de el.

Abrio los ojos y la realidad le cayo como un balde de agua fria. Su cuarto era un completo desorden y solo le quedaban quince minutos para ir a su entrenamiento. Sonrio mirando el cielo raso. ¿A quien le importaba si ella habia vivido una noche de película?

-

El Uchiha habia llegado a su casa exhausto y con hambre pero con una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie iba a ver jamas. O por lo menos eso creia el. Abrio la puerta de su casa con cuidado. Esperaba que Naruto, Sakura y alguien estuviese en su casa ya que ya era hora de los entrenamientos y ellos usualmente iban a buscarlo. Tanto por orden de la Hokage como por capricho propio por el hecho de que hubiese vuelto. No podia creer tanta emocion por algo asi. Cerro la puerta tras un suspiro al no encontrarse con nadie.

Fue hacia la cocina, saco una bolsa y metio su ropa, ahora inservible, en ella y la tiro al tacho de la basura. Se agacho un poco pero no pudo completar la tarea ya que una leve punzada de dolor en el hombro se lo habia impedido. Miro el vendaje de su brazo y se encontro con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba todo ensangrentado. Dejo la bolsa en el suelo y se dirigio hacia el botiquín de su baño. Como pudo se coloco un nuevo vendaje improvisado.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Si queria que eso sanase rapido debia ir al hospital. Pero eso significaria dar excusas sobre como se habai hecho esas heridas, cuando el no debia tenerlas ya que no le habian dado ninguna mision y lo unico peligroso que hacia era entrenar con su grupo. Y si algo le hubiese pasado con su grupo, estos ya hubiesen avisado. Penso en hacerlo pasar como un ataque que habia tenido pero no. Le habian cerrado todas las opciones de peligro dejandole solo con la condicion de un ciudadano comun. No podia hacerse daño de una forma comun sin que nadie mas se hubiese enterado.

Penso en llamar a Sakura para que lo curase, era una excelente ninja medico y una buena amiga, por sobre todas las cosa. Rapidamente desecho esa idea de la cabeza. Seria muy difícil y habia muchas razones para no hacerlo. Ella le contaría a alguien de que el estaba herido, era seguro, ademas de las miles de preguntas que le haria. Encima si la llamaba seria para que lo curase, por lo que estarian solos y no queria ni darle falsas ilusiones a la Haruno ni tampoco embarrarle todos los planes a Naruto, a quien tan bien le estaba yendo con la chica. No, no podia hacerlo eso al chico.

-Hinata…-susurro por lo bajo.

De repente, mientras se sentaba en comodo sofa, la imagen de la joven de cabello azabache y ojos grises como el acero se le formo en la mente. Se dejo llevar. Pronto, todos sus recuerdos con ella y otros de hacia tiempo, del tiempo en que eran niños, se comenzaron a formar en el. Su mirada de triste a decida. Su dulce risa angelical. El cielo que le hacia tocar con tal solo una de sus expresiones divertidas. El gozo que le habai producido el sentir sus cabellos sedosos por sus dedos tan solo unos segundos antes. Su antes cabello corto y su timidez y pureza, que resaltaba mucho en la oscuridad de los personajes de las pruebas chunnin, un recuerdo de hacia tiempo.

El canto de un pajaro lo desperto. Maldijo el hecho de haber dejado la ventana abierta. Miro el reloj y la hora lo hizo sobresaltarse. Llegaba bastante tarde a su entrenamiento. Se cambio de ropa rapidamente y dejando su apartamento se fue corriendo y saltando por sobre los tejados de la Aldea oculta entre las hojas. Observaba todo con curiosidad, como si fuese un extraño en aquel lugar. Hacia unas semanas que habia regresado pero aun asi seguia asombrandose de cuanto habia cambiado la ciudad en tan solo tres años.

Apuro el paso. No queria que despertasen sospechas en sus compañeros por su retraso. Era casi mediodia por lo que se dirigo cerca del rio. Alli era donde almorzaban todos los dias. Los vio. Dejo de dar esos saltos tan grandes y disminuyendo la velocidad bajo hasta el suelo. Aterrizo en el camino de tierra de siempre y a paso lento y tranquilo se fue acercando al rio. Se alegro un poco al ver aquella escena.

Kakashi sensei leia su pervertido libro levantando de vez en cuando la mirada para ver como sus estudiantes mas revoltosos se peleaban por casi todo. Definitivamente Naruto era un tonto muy querible. Un golpe de Sakura que iba y venia, una risa de parte del sensei. Si que era una escena muy alegre. Se detuvo. El no pertenecia a esa escena. Si iba y la interrumpia seria como causarle una herida a una fotografia innecesariamente. Si iba solo seria como una mancha en una obra de arte. No quiso pero no pudo evitarlo. Se deprimio. Era verdad que muchas veces habia peleado por ellos… por su nueva familia; pero a la vez se sentia desencajado y solo del resto.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y esperar a que volviesen a entrenar para volver cuando la voz de su no aceptado mejor amigo lo hizo volverse a la escena. Los tres ninjas lo miraban. No era su culpa pero la sentia en si. Habia interrumpido la escena.

-SASUKE! IDIOTA VEN A ALMORZAR!-le grito Naruto ya levantado y tirando todo al suelo.

Eso hizo que Sakura tuviese que usar toda su destreza para que no tirase toda la comida al suelo. Logro salvar las cosas pero no apaciguar su ira por lo que el pobre del Uzumaki se gano un buen golpe en la cabeza. Sonrio un poco por ello a la vez que se acercaba pero cambio su expresión de alegria a extrañeza cuando se fijo en la mirada que Kakashi le dirigia. El sabia algo que el Uchiha desconocia y que a la vez le daba mala espina.

-Buenos dias.-dijo en su tipico tono de voz serio.

-Buenos dias Sasuke-kun.-dijo la pelirosa en un tono de voz algo menos meloso que siempre. Clavo su negra mirada en la de ella descubriendo lo mismo que con su sensei.

-Sientate y come Sasuke.-le dijo el Jounnin con una sonrisa bajo su mascara, tendiendole su almuerzo, ya que el morocho se habia olvidado del suyo.

El chico lo tomo algo desconfiado pero decidio comerlo al ver como todo volvia a la normalidad y su estomago le rugia con desesperación. Kakashi volvio a la lectura de su libro con aparente implacable concentración y los otros dos siguieron molestandose en uno al otro. Asi paso casi toda la hora de almuerzo, entre las torpezas y disculpas del rubio y los golpes y sonrisas de la pelirosa. Se veia sin dudarlo que esos dos eran el uno para el otro. Y tal vez era el unico en verlo, pero las miradas de Sakura para con Naruto cada vez parecian mas las miradas de una chica enamorada que la de una simple compañera de equipo. Pero entonces otra vez una voz lo desperto de sus pensamientos.

-Y… dinos Sasuke, por que llegaste tarde?-pregunto su sensei. El morocho lo miro tratando de saber que pensaba el jounnin ya que habia bajado la mirada de su libro por una pregunta tan banal como aquella.

-SI QUE TE PASO SASUKE? TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO? NO ENCONTRABAS ROPA LIMPIA?-hizo énfasis en la pregunta el rubio mientras recibia un golpe de la chica.-Hey, por que hiciste eso Sakura-chan?

-Porque esas son cosas que te pasan solo a ti baka.

-Tienes razon…-admitio el rubio algo decaido por la verdad pero volviendo a su animo habitual repitio.-BUENO, por que llegaste tarde entonces?

-Me quede dormido.-dijo el Uchiha sin cambiar de su expresión y siguiendo con su comida.

"_Lo sabia."_ Se dijo para si al ver la cara de sus compañeros. Sakura miraba triste hacia otro lado, Naruto habia agachado la cabeza y Kakashi sensei habai dejado su libro sobre el suelo. Bajo la cabeza y la meneo como si estuviese a punto de regañar a un niño pequeño que jamas aprende. Esa reaccion no la esperaba. Bueno, en realidad no esperaba nada de aquello. ¿Qué acaso todo habai sido actuado¿Estaban esperando que dijese otra cosa?

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, no nos mientas.-dijo su sensei mirandolo.-Sabemos muy bien que no te quedaste dormido.

-Sasuke-kun… pero… pero por que?-decia Sakura con la voz algo quebrada, al punto de llanto. Eso lo exasperaba. ¿Por qué lloraba por algo tan tonto? Solamente sabia que no se habai quedado dormido, aun no sabia que habia hecho. Era debil y esa era una de las razones por la que jamas la querria.-yo… yo creia que ya… que ya no v-volverias a-a…-decidio quedare callada mejor.

-Pasamos por tu apartamento esta mañana para buscarte como siempre pero nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que no estabas y que una de tus ventanas estaba abierta.-la mirada de Kakashi bajo del cielo para clavarse en sus ojos negros.-asi que… respondeme esto, estuviste anoche haciendo algo relacionado con Orochimaru?

Miro con dedicacion y se tomo su tiempo para contestar. Pensaba todo con delicadeza y astucia, propia suya. Podia salvarse simplemente diciendo que habia pasado la noche con Hinata Hyuuga pero eso seria causar miles de problemas. Los suyos no le importaban en los mas minimo pero los que les podrian causar a ella, lo comenzaba a matar. No queria hacerle daño. Después de todo, era su amiga… su amiga que todo lo entendia, que parecia llenarlo y que extrañamente lo rescataba de toda aquella oscuridad en la que siempre se habia visto sumido. No, no podia hacerle eso.

-No.-nego con la voz mas fria que de costumbre.

Un bien dado (y sorpresivo) puñetazo de Naruto le volteo el rostro y le hizo escupir sangre. Sasuke estaba mas que sorprendido. Se incorporo al igual que el rubio. Ahora estaba enfadado y eso siempre le molestaba ya que debia controlar su maldita marca de maldición. Naruto lo miraba entre una meczcla de rabia, decepcion y tristeza. No pudo evitar sentirse mal. El rubio, por sobre todo, era su amigo.

-IDIOTA! NO MIENTAS, SABEMOS QUE ESTABAS INVOLUCRANDOTE DE NUEVO CON ESA SERPIENTE INMUNDA.-le gritaba con todas su fuerzas. Que poco observador que era… ya que, la mirada de Sasuke habia dicho por unos segundos que el decia la verdad.

-No, no es asi.-dijo alejando cualquier sentimiento de su ser. No queria estar mal, no queria sentir… no debia vivir mas que para asesinar a su hermano. Y con esos frios pensamientos era como lograba salvarse en esos momentos. ¿Qué hacer cuando nadie te cree?

-Ya no importa si no nos dices la verdad.-se levanto Kakashi del suelo y se acerco a los jóvenes.-Tienes que ir a la oficina del Hokage a las tres de la tarde. Alli decidiran tu sentencia.

El Uchiha se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente hacia ningun lugar. Escuchaba como el llanto de Sakura se hacia mas fuerte, escuchaba las patadas y malas palabras que Naruto lanzaba a los cuatro vientos por toda su furia y decepcion y tambien podia, extrañamente escuchar la tristeza en su sensei. Se sentia mal pero ya estaba todo hecho.

"_Cuando nadie te entienda y solo te quede esperar… ve y toma un helado!"_

Y siguiendo aquel infantil consejo espero hasta las tres de la tarde.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Hola!! bueno ya volvii!! y tarde solo una semana!! jeje ke bueno no? espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo porque yo estuve un tiempito bastante larguito en hacerlo jeje... Etto... mcuhas gracias por tantos reviews!! 12 en un cap esta muy bien... pero tratemos de llegar a mas no? jaja mas pretenciosa la chica.. bueno, se ke esto es nada ke ver pero mi hna me esta contando sus cosas y tengo que escucharla y prestarle atencion proque sino despues se enoja y es insoportable...

No tengo nada mas que decir... besos ciao!!

...Luz Malfoy...


	9. Curiosidad

**_Capitulo 9: curiosidad_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

El cielo brillaba… como ella. Era extraño ya que pronto llegaría el invierno pero sin embargo el sol resplandecía en el firmamento. ¿Seria que se había enterado de lo de anoche? Que idea tan tonta… lo sabia, sabia que era infantil pero era inevitable. Estaba tan contenta que sentía miedo de llamar la atención. Sabía que eso provocaría preguntas que no quería responder. Sabía tanto y a la vez tan poco. No sabía que ya estaba brillando sola.

Caminaba lentamente por el camino de tierra de siempre. Una sonrisa inundaba su rostro pero se iba tan rápido como volvía. ¿Por qué estaba tan contenta¿Qué eran esas sensaciones en su ser… en su estomago mas que nada? Sentía todo tan mágico y nuevo… como si despertase luego de mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos y se lleno los pulmones del aire frió de fin de otoño. Volvió a reír al pensar que ya habían pasado los veinte minutos que Neji le había dado. Ella había tardado un poco más.

Dio una vuelta sobre si misma y se detuvo tomando una bocanada de aire profundo nuevamente. Se arremango un poco y se fijo la hora. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y casi cae al suelo de la sorpresa. ¡Era casi mediodía! Comenzó a correr. Desesperada deseaba que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su ausencia. Sus amigos eran lo sobreprotectores que su familia no era.

El camino se le hizo eterno pero por fin pudo llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento. Vio como tres figuras, una mujer y dos hombres, hablaban y daban vueltas entre ellos. Rió un poco. Uno de ellos era Kiba, no había duda, su cabello alborotado, sus gestos exagerados y los aullidos de Akamaru lo hacían muy fácil de distinguir. Uno de los otros dos era Kurenai sensei. Era obvio por su figura femenina y además por el golpe que le había dado al Inuzuka para que se calmase. Volvió a reír un poco más fuerte esta vez, realmente la debía haber sacado de quicio. Por ultimo, una sombra mas tranquila solo parecía decir algunas palabras. Shino de seguro buscaba la forma de calmar a su amigo.

La chica aminoro el paso y se acerco lentamente a ellos. Estaba a cierta distancia por lo que ya podía oír lo que decían sus compañeros. Su risa hizo que se dieran vuelta. Su sensei y el Aburame la miraron entre preocupados y alegres por verla pero en cambio, el chico-perro iba aun de aquí para allá moviendo los brazos y haciendo morisquetas.

-Y TU NO TE RIAS!-le dijo furioso pero ella volvió a reír mas fuerte aun. ¡De su locura no la había reconocido!

En esos momentos las sonoras carcajadas de Kurenai Shino y Hinata fueron inevitables. ¡Que despistado era su miembro mas impulsivo! No podían parar de reír y la oji-gris podía jurar que su sensei estaba a punto de llorar de la risa. ¿Que podría haber dicho, antes de su llegada, el chico-perro que ahora estaba así? Siguieron riendo hasta que el castaño se volvió a ellos visiblemente enfadado.

-YA NO SE RIAN IDIOTAS, NO VEN QUE HINATA ESTA…-callo de pronto.

-Desaparecida?-pregunto la chica con su dulce voz, levantando una ceja.

Kiba abrió los ojos sobresaltado y perplejo, los abrió y cerró varias veces, como si estuviese viendo a un fantasma. Kurenai y Shino habían detenido su risa pero aun así miraban la escena con cara de "este chico jamás cambiara". De repente y de forma totalmente espontánea, el Inuzuka se relaja y sonríe abiertamente. Se acerca a la Hyuuga y le golpea suavemente la cabeza, en gesto fraternal. Si, fraternal para aquellos que sabían pero para otros podía ser cualquier otra cosa.

La sombra que nadie había notado salio de su escondite y se adentro en el bosque sin que nadie se diese cuenta y sin que nadie se percatase de ella.

La morocha sonrió dulcemente a su compañero. Su compañero, amigo, hermano… no encontraba otras palabras para definir a Kiba. Siempre se preocupaba por ella y era muy atento con ella. Era el único que podía entenderla sin siquiera preguntar. Se sentía muy bien con el… si, muy bien pero no tanto como se sentía cuando se hallaba en la compañía de cierto Uchiha de mirada oscura y orgullo inmenso. Y eso era algo que ni Kiba sabia, ni ella lograba aceptar del todo.

-Donde estabas?-le pregunto Kiba pero en realidad era algo, que por sus miradas, su sensei y su otro compañero también querían saber.

Hinata bajo la mirada y luego la subió mirando al cielo. Entrecerró los ojos¿se venia una tormenta o…¿o era caso que estaba por llegar la primera nevada del año? Soltó un suspiro. ¿Les decía o no les decía? Es decir, no planeaba decirles la pura verdad pero una parte de ella dudaba si decirles o no. ¿Les decía que era amiga del frió y serio Sasuke Uchiha o seguía guardándoselo para si¿Les decía que había llegado tan tarde por andar pensando en el chico¿Les decía o no les decía¿Les decía o no les decía?

O… ya podía imaginarse la escena. Que como podía ser amiga de un ser tan despreciable como aquel que había abandonado su honor y se había unido a una serpiente traidora con tal de conseguir mas poder. Que no debía juntarse con escorias que le daban la espalda a sus Aldeas. Que era malo. Que no debía hacerlo. Que ella era demasiado buena para el. Que ella no era así. Que ella era muy diferente al Uchiha. Pero… ¿era realmente tan diferente de el? Y si lo era¿Qué?

Una brisa helada vino por detrás de ella y movió sus cabellos con una delicadeza que parecía sobrenatural. Un escalofrió le vino a la espalda y luego un pensamiento le vino a su mente. Una escena, una película que se formaba en su cabeza al imaginarse todo lo que podía llegar a pasar si ella tan solo pronunciaba el nombre del Uchiha. No, lo había decidido otra vez. No diría nada.

Alejo la vista del cielo gris y la dirigió a las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos. Eran lo mas cercano a una familia que tenia y aun así les hacia aquello. Pero bueno, peor seria decepcionarlos. No quería que eso sucediese. No quería decepcionar a alguien jamás otra vez. Les dedico una sonrisita de circunstancias y dijo bajo un leve sonrojo.

-Y-yo lo siento mucho. Es que me quede dormida.

La Jounnin y sus aprendices se cayeron al suelo. A veces Hinata era extrañamente muy inocente. Muchas veces se habían preguntado si toda aquella inocencia no era solo una mascara para ocultar como siempre se sentía. Sola y triste. Sabían que la vida de la chica era dura y ella había sido muy fácil de quebrar en el pasado pero ahora había cambiado. Y ya no solo por la ayuda de Naruto. No, la vida la había hecho cambiar… y eso era a lo que tanto temían.

-No debes preocuparte por eso Hinata.-dijo Shino en su tono de voz serio como siempre.

-Si, Shino tiene razón. A todos alguna vez nos pasa.-el chico de las marcas rojas le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

-S-si, esta bien.-sonrió falsamente. Había dicho más mentiras en todo aquel mes que en su vida entera.

-Si, si a todos nos pasa pero que no se repita Hinata, ya sabes que la próxima vez te castigare. Un ninja debe ser puntual.-intervino su estricta sensei.

-Si lo se Kurenai sensei, lo siento mucho. No volverá a pasar.-se inclino en modo de disculpa la oji-gris haciendo que su cabello largo cayese por los costados de sus hombros… ocultando su mentira.

La mujer de los ojos rojos giro la cabeza en dirección a la ciudad. Era imposible no tomarle afecto. La quería como a una hija. Su dulzura, su pureza y su determinación la hacían indescriptiblemente linda pero ella sabia, más que muchos, que había algo más allá de esa inocencia. Su alumna tenía un lado oscuro que jamás mostraba, un lado poderoso y a la vez misterioso. La sensei lo único que esperaba era que nadie tuviese que ver ese lado de ella mas que para el combate.

-Bueno, ya no sirve de nada disculparse.-de repente a la mujer se le vino una idea a la cabeza que de seguro alegraría a todos pero en especial a su alumna.-ya hemos perdido toda la mañana y ya casi es mediodía…-suspiro cansada y los miro con una sonrisa.-por que no vamos por un poco de ramen?

-Que buena idea! Si, vamos Kurenai sensei.-dijo Kiba sonriendo.

El Aburame solo asintió pero sabían que debajo de toda aquella capucha y lentes de sol el chico se ponía muy feliz cuando no entrenaban. Akamaru salto del abrigo de su amo y eufórico comenzó a correr hacia la Aldea, haciendo que Kiba lo siguiese. Kurenai y Shino reían animadamente de la mala suerte de Kiba y se burlaban un poco de el. Mientras, rezagada en el fondo, la Hyuuga iba mirando las nubes.

Después de todo ese teatro quería distraerse un poco. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a girar con los brazos extendidos. Por supuesto que miro antes asegurándose que nadie le prestase atención, le avergonzaba mucho que la viesen haciendo payasadas. Abrió los ojos justo cuando una negra nube pasaba sobre ella. Levanto una ceja. Eso no le gustaba nada. No sabía por que pero una oscura sensación se había apoderado de ella. Sentía como si algo malo, muy malo, estuviese a punto de suceder. Pero ¿Qué¿Qué seria aquello que la perturbaba?

-Oye Hinata si no te apuras pagaras el ramen de todos!-grito mucho mas adelante Kiba, quien había logrado atrapar a su travieso animal.

La joven sacudió su cabeza, quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Movió un poco su cabello y fue corriendo tras Kiba, tirandose sobre el. El, bastante sorprendido por aquello, lo único que atino a hacer fue a caerse. Ambos reían mientras seguían jugando como niños pequeños. Un niño con marcas rojas en sus mejillas, al igual que ella. Si, sus marcas se habían impuesto en su rostro cuando se lanzo sobre el y seguían estancadas allí. Mientras tanto… el tiempo pasaba.

-

Llegaron a Ichiraku, el lugar donde Naruto solía ir casi siempre a comerse la mitad del ramen del local. Kurenai lo sabía y por eso había ido allí. Kiba y Shino desconocían ese detalle pero sabían que al Uzumaki le gustaba el ramen por lo que esperaban verlo. Querían que viniese para así darle una bella sorpresa a Hinata. Sin embargo, cuando tomaron asiento, ninguno de los tres se percato de que la chica aprecia estar en otro mundo.

Hinata miraba todo sin interés, aun sentía el extraño escalofrió de la nube negra rondando por su cabeza. No sabia que era pero lo único que deseaba era que si era algo malo, que no fue de su incumbencia. Por lo menos así no le dolería. Je, ese sentimiento egoísta e insensible que tenia le podía decir a cualquiera que ella no podía ser Hokage. Aunque… tampoco quería eso. Ella quería… ella quería…

¿Ella quería ser fuerte?

¿Era eso lo que quería? Bueno, siempre había estado esa idea en su cabeza y siempre que su padre u otros le decían que era una inútil y débil le daban ganas de ser fuerte. De demostrarles su error. Pero en esos momentos no pensaba en ello. Últimamente ya no pensaba en nada y tan solo… tan solo quería irse de allí.

Desaparecer.

Que idea loca. Si tan solo una semana atrás había decidido que no, que lucharía y seria fuerte. Que lucharía y seria reconocida por su familia… por su clan. Entrenaba con ahínco en sus venas y cada vez era mejor. Sus mismos compañeros se lo habían dicho. Pero cada vez sentía como si aquella fuerza que tanto había deseado ya no sirviese de nada. ¿Seria que el desinterés por todo que tenia Sasuke se le había contagiado? No, deseaba que no.

Unas manos fuertes y los ladridos de un perro la trajeron de vuelta al mundo real. Se quedo mirando pasmada a Kiba y a Akamaru un rato hasta que la voz logro salirle de la garganta.

-Q-que s-sucede?-logro decir entre los movimientos bruscos que su amigo le daba.

-Hinata, estas bien?-le pregunto con voz protectora. Su sensei y Shino la miraban preocupados. _"Que pesados"_ no pudo evitar pensar.

-Si, si estoy bien, solo que aun sigo dormida.-dijo dando una risa de "lo siento mucho" que los calmo.

-Que vas a pedir? Ramen con o sin carne?-pregunto Shino.

-Sin carne, por favor.-dijo en un bajo tono de voz e hizo como si bostezase.

Kiba le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza y se rió de ella. Parecieron conformarse con aquella respuesta y se concentraron en sus asuntos. Eso por un lado, le era beneficioso por que podría perderse en sus pensamientos tranquilamente sin tener necesidad de responder. Pero, por el otro lado, le daba rabia y una frustración inmensa la invadía. Nadie se molestaba en ella, nadie se percataba de nada. Ni de sus verdaderas emociones, ni de nada.

Quiso golpear la mesa y voltearlo todo, para ver si así le daban un poco mas de atención. Que complicada era, por Dios¿Quería o no atención¿Qué buscaba en verdad? Quería… quería… su cabeza era un lío. Ni ella sabía que era lo que quería en realidad. Deseba, quería, deseaba, daba lo mismo. Ya no importaba por que nadie ya sabría que le pasaba. Nunca.

El plato que le acercaron se le hizo algo repugnante y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que no le gustaba tanto el ramen como creía. Solo creía que le gustaba por Naruto. Naruto… otro misterio en ella sin resolver. No lo amaba, le había quedado bien en claro. Pero aun así no quería dejar de obsesionarse con el. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple. Sentía que era el único sentimiento que todavía la hacia humana. El único sentimiento de amor por el sexo opuesto que le decía que aun seguía en este mundo.

Era el único sentimiento que tenía, aparte del cariño de sus compañeros, que no se relacionaba con su tristeza interna y su pena por si misma. Que triste era… en todo sentido. Triste por todo lo que le pasaba y triste por patética. Apoyo sus codos sobre la mesa y con un gesto de infinito aburrimiento comenzó a comer su plato. O mejor dicho, a revolverlo.

-Hinata mira.-le susurro al oído el Inuzuka, sacándola de su ensimismamiento y señalándola el camino opuesto por el que habían llegado.

Estiro un poco el cuerpo inclinándolo hacia atrás. Entonces se llevo una sorpresa. Por aquel camino iban conversando parte del equipo siete. Parte porque Sasuke no estaba con ellos. Nada sorprendente, todo el mundo sabia que el era bastante huraño y mas ahora que era conocido como el traidor de la Aldea.

De repente la mirada azul de Naruto se poso en ella y la hizo saludarlo. Con mucho esfuerzo. En realidad no tenia ganas de encontrarse con su escandaloso amigo. Solo quería pensar… pero como nadie sabía ni tampoco quería decirlo, no importo. El Uzumaki les dijo algo a su sensei y a su pelirosa compañera. En menos tiempo del que creyó, los tres estaban junto a ellos en el puesto de ramen.

-HOLA HINATA-SAN.-grito el rubio con una sonrisa enorme en la boca.

Claro, no había problema con Naruto ni con su típica euforia. El problema era que la saludaba tan cerca de su rostro que le era imposible no sonrojarse. Dio un pequeño respingo y se fue hacia atrás sonrojada, susurrando un "H-o-la Na-naruto-kun" casi inaudible.

Luego siguieron los demás saludos y las conversaciones normales entre dos jounnins y sus aprendices. Ella, como siempre, invisible del resto. Tampoco le molestaba en esos momentos. Sus perturbadores pensamientos la habían dejado algo deprimida. Vio como Shino y Kiba notaban eso y se ponían tristes y sorprendidos por ella. Rió con sorna por dentro, seguro creían que si veía a Naruto iba a estar mejor. Que poco ya sabían…

Dirigió la mirada a su sensei y vio como estaba hablaba bastante mas seria que antes con Kakashi. Le pareció extraño. Algo había y se notaba en cada palabra que decía el jounnin de cabello blanco. Además, podía notar como en su mirada se notaba algo de tristeza y decepción. Ja, nadie podía engañarla cuando de esos sentimientos se trataba. Los conocía demasiado bien. Se pregunto que podía ser ese asunto tan importante que lo tenia así al ninja de las copias. Pensó que tal vez tenía que ver con su especia de premonición.

Cambio de posición. Se removió en su asiento intrigada. Luego dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros y los recién llegados. Estos últimos parecían estar en otra cosa ya que reían y no parecían muy serios. Sin embargo, su talento observador la hizo notar un pañuelo bien estrujado en la mano derecha de Sakura y como un vendaje cubría ambas manos del Uzumaki. Arrugo su frente. Los ojos de la Haruno estaban algo rojos, pero bien disimulados a miradas normales. Por suerte ella era especialista en eso.

Rió con superioridad. También podía notar como la mirada del rubio parecía la de un muerto. ¿Qué era tan grave que había apagado el brillo de los ojos azules del chico? Comenzaba a inquietarse. ¿Acaso la Aldea había sufrido un feroz ataque? Y si era así¿Por qué no se lo habían comunicado? Era extraño… muy extraño.

La curiosidad comenzaba a inundarla. Ella no era así pero había momentos en que cuando quería algo, lo quería de veras. Era su poderosa determinación. Tomo un poco de aire y miro seriamente a su ex-gran amor y a la chica que había deseado ser mucho tiempo atrás. Estos lo notaron y dejaron de hablar. Haciendo que no solo ellos la mirasen, sino también Shino y Kiba. Se puso nerviosa pero debía controlarse. Después de todo, ella quería saber.

-Que ha pasado?-dijo en un tono tan frió, nada propio de ella.

Naruto y Sakura bajaron la mirada. El Aburame pronto se dio cuenta de que quería decir su compañera con aquello y parecía recriminarse un poco por no haberlo notado antes. Ellos eran el mejor grupo en cuanto detectar cosas se trataba y no había podido descubrir eso. Se sintió algo mal por el chico pero era algo que ya le había pasado. Mientras, Kiba, sorpresivamente no se había puesto como loco y ahora los miraba serio.

-De que esta hablando?-pregunto sin un toque de sutileza. Como siempre. Pero nada… solo silencio.-HABLEN DEMONIOS!-el grito del chico hizo que los jounnins saliesen de su conversación.

Sakura giraba la cabeza hacia su compañero y su sensei frenéticamente. Parecía que ella no quería decir nada al respecto. Pero Kakashi asintió y Naruto tomo aire para proseguir pero el llanto sonoro de la pelirosa lo interrumpió. Esta se refugio en pecho, empapándolo. El chico solo bajo la mirada y miro a su sensei como diciéndole que el relatara el suceso, mientras acariciaba el corto y suave pelo de la chica a la vez que le daba una dulces palabras al oído.

Naruto se sentía en el cielo pero a la vez ese sentimiento egoísta le hizo bajar a la realidad y darse cuenta de que Sakura lloraba por algo muy feo y triste. Se sintió mal también pero sentir su calor lo hacia reconfortarse poco a poco. Daban una escena más que tierna… y eso, pensaba el equipo ocho, estaba rompiendo el corazón de su miembro más frágil.

Ni Kiba ni Shino miraron a la Hyuuga. La morocha cerró los ojos y aguanto el llanto. Le dolía, maldita sea, le dolía. Se dejo llevar por su autocontrol y abrió los ojos un tanto más brillantes que antes. Sin embargo quería saber. Jamás pensó que de verdad la curiosidad la mataría. Bueno, la mataría en parte. Dirigió la mirada al suelo y así se quedo. Perdida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada vacía. Eso no paso desapercibido para su amigo que ya le estaba mandando al sensei una mirada decidida y llena de rabia. Quería una explicación y la quería ya.

-No les dicen los rastreadores de Konoha a tu equipo por nada Kurenai.-dijo el jounnin de cabello blanco luego de un corto pero infinito silencio.

-Han atacado la Aldea?-pregunto Kiba, impulsivo y sobresaltado.

-No.-Kakashi parecía muy dolido con aquello. ¿Seria para tanto?-Sucedió que…

Pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que la voz de uno de los ninjas de la elite se hizo presente en la escena. Un joven de unos veinte años se apoyo en uno de los postes del local. Tenia la respiración entre cortada de tanto correr. Seguro había estado buscando al hombre desde hacia bastante tiempo.

-Kakashi! La hora del juicio a Sasuke Uchiha se ha adelantado! Es veinte minutos, dese prisa!

-Kurenai, diles tu!-grito el Hatake sobresaltado por la reciente noticia, desapareciendo en una cortina de humo blanco.

"…_el juicio de Sasuke Uchiha"_

La frase retumbo en la cabeza de cada uno de los allí presentes. Las pupilas de varios de ellos se dilataron mientras que Naruto apretó más a Sakura contra si cuando esta volvió a esconder la cabeza en su pecho. Pero la mas afectada era Hinata, aunque obviamente, no se notaba para nada mas allá de lo grande de sus ojos. ¿Sasuke¿Juicio¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?! La desesperación iba naciendo en ella.

-Sasuke no paso la noche en su departamento….-por fin hablo la mujer de ojos rojos. El sonrojo poseyó las mejillas de la Hyuuga uno momentos. ¿Los habían descubierto acaso? Se sentía desfallecer ante la sola idea de ello.

-Y? QUE HAY CON ELLO?-espeto Kiba ante el nuevo silencio que se había impuesto en el lugar. Un golpe propinado por el sobre el mostrador los había inquietados a todos.

-Que Sasuke tenía prohibido desaparecer por las noches.-dijo en forma dura Kurenai. Kiba se calmo un poco.-Si quería dejar de ser un traidor tenia que seguir las reglas de la Hokage: no salir por las noches era una de ellas.

Hinata se alegro un poco y sintió como el aire le volvía a los pulmones. Pero entonces todo le vino de golpe. La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua helada. ¿Qué sucedería si…? El había quebrado una de las reglas de la Hokage. ¿Cuál era la consecuencia de eso¿Qué significaba todo aquello demonios? El silencio era frecuente y eso estaba a punto de sacarla de quicio. De pronto, la respuesta le llego como si le hubiese leído la mente.

-Y eso quiere decir que… es… muy…-los sollozos de Sakura eran insoportables pero eran la única respuesta que alguien le estaba dando.-probable que… que sea… ¡que Sasuke sea desterrado para siempre!

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Noo!! Sasuke desterrado?? nooo pobre hinata!! jaja bueno bueno me calmo... Primero ke nada buenos dias... como estan?? jeje yo? cansada.. a punto de enfermarme... con dolor de garganta... recien bañada y con el deber de limpiar TODA mi tremenda casa... en resumen: no se como sigo en pie. Pero bueno tenia ke ponerme media pila y publikar este cap... ke segun creo esta muy lindo y triste,,, como siempre muestro los sentimientos de los protagonistas jaja por lo menos Sasuke esta menos deprimido pero Hinata sigue boom pa abajo jaja.. bueno yo lo escribo ke le voy a hacer...

Etto... ya tengo el prox cap hecho por lo ke depende la cantidad de reviews con los ke mi ego (mi tan conocido ego) se contente... lo publikare jje... bueno algo ma ske keria decir es ke tengo muuuchas ideas para otros sasuhina pero claro, ya me ha pasado ke empece un fic y otro y otro y despues no tenia tiempo y moria instantaneamente.,,, una vez tarde 5 meses en publikar el nuevo cap de un fic... jeje por eso no publiko nuevas historias...

Bueno dejo de decir cosas ke nadie lee (como me gasto en esto jeje) Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews (ayudann) aunke ya de por si AMO la pareja.. jej los imposibles son mis favoritos!! Eh.. como siempre propagandeo mis otros fics (un ed y win y un narusaku -terminado-) y mis videos en youtube (un sasuhina, un edxwin, un kibahina y un narusaku) jej Buneo ahora si me voy... a limpiar TT... besos ciao!


	10. Ayudandote

**_Capitulo 10: ayudándote_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Para siempre. Para siempre. Para siempre. Para siempre. Para siempre.

La maldita frase seguía repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez. Las palabras de Sakura habían sido como una apuñalada bien dada en el medio de su pecho. ¿Sasuke… desterrado¿Para siempre? No… no podía ser. La idea se le hacia mas fantástica que un viaje a las estrellas. No podía ser verdad… no podía simplemente…

Si podía. Era la realidad, tómala o déjala. Miro frenética a sus amigos. Shino había agachado la cabeza y Kiba se rascaba su cabello mientras Akamaru mostraba su triste carita de entre sus ropas. Sabia que solo estaban tristes porque para Naruto y Sakura era una de las peores noticias que se les podía dar pero después era como si les diese igual. Lo entendía. Después de todo ellos no conocían ninguna parte más del Uchiha que su lado arrogante y amargo, ese lado que aborrecía toda compañía y solo disfrutaba consiguiendo más poder.

Pero ella no. Ella conocía bastante mas de el en todo aquel pequeño tiempo que lo había estado frecuentando. Había conocido de su trágico pasado y como este le había dejado una marca irreparable en su pecho. Había conocido su casi invisible sonrisa y aprendido a apreciarla. También había conocido su extraño amor por las noches de oscuridad sin luna y como odiaba los empalagosos postres que ella tanto amaba. Eran pequeñeces y tonterías pero era lo que conocía de el y… le gustaba.

Se paro de golpe y salio corriendo. No miro hacia atrás pero si lo hubiese hecho no se hubiese sorprendido tanto. Las caras de sus amigos no delataban más que sorpresa y muchas dudas. ¿Por qué había salido corriendo Hinata¿Qué le pasaba¿Estaría bien? Si, eso era lo único que dejaban ver esos rostros. Pero ella seguía corriendo… y corría.

Miro su reloj y maldijo en voz alta. Había pasado diez minutos sentada como idiota en Ichiraku y ya casi era la hora del juicio del morocho. Apuro el paso. Los transeúntes que por allí pasaban la estorbaban, por lo que había decidió ir saltando por los tejados. Tal vez de esa manera (esperaba) llegaría más rápido a la oficina de la Godaime. Mientras las personas apenas habían podido vislumbrar la sombra veloz que les había pasado por al lado.

El aire comprimido que ella rozaba a una velocidad asombrosa la hacia soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro. Pero… se puso a pensar. ¿En verdad era el aire el que desataba esas gotas o era ella¿Era aquel su llanto? No, no podía ser. Estaba bien que el era su amigo y todo pero no podía estar llorando por eso. ¡Le había prometido ser fuerte! Además ella iba a salvarlo. Si, iba a salvarlo. Y esa idea hizo que se volviese aun más veloz (si eso era posible) y que las lagrimas apenas saliesen de sus ojos.

-

El Uchiha se había encaminado a si mismo a una de las orillas del rió, pero que estaba alejada de la ciudad y mas cerca del bosque. Le gustaba la paz del bosque. Se puso en posición de defensa por un sonido que lo había tomado desprevenido pero pronto retomo su anterior posición al percatarse de que solo eran dos pájaros que salían de entre las copas de los árboles. Que paranoico era.

Sonrió como pocas veces lo hacia y termino recostado sobre las rocas del suelo. Se perdió unos momentos en el eterno azul del cielo antes de cerrar los ojos. Durmió un poco. Abrió los ojos y comenzó a tirarle piedras al rió. Golpeándolo con cada impacto que hacían las rocas en el. Golpeándolo como si el tuviese la culpa de todo.

No, el solo era el causante de lo que en esos momentos le sucedía. Había vuelto a la Aldea para salir de ella nuevamente. Era una ironía. Por descubrir un poco de felicidad y paz se había marcado su propio final en su hogar. Había regresado buscando algún poder que quedase por esos lados para luego irse y se había encontrado con ella. Con una chica que le había puesto el mundo de cabeza en una sola noche.

Una noche en la que ni siquiera habían tenido relaciones pero el se había terminado sintiendo como un dios. No había tenido pesadillas y se había despertado con las chica mas interesante de Konoha apoyando sus delicadas manos en su pecho. ¿Qué tal? Se pregunto que pensarían los demás de todo aquello si se enterasen. Por primera vez lo pensó…

Y se dio cuenta de que no todo era tan lindo como el lo pintaba en su cabeza. Si alguien se enteraba no solo le causaría problemas con su familia sino también con sus amigos. Ya se imaginaba los cuchicheos de la gente. Se imaginaba a ella en un mar de lágrimas porque ya ninguno de sus compañeros la miraba o hablaba con ella. Se la imaginaba deprimida porque por su causa no podría ver más a su querida hermana… la razón por la que ella permanecía en aquella casa.

-Clan Hyuuga…-dijo en voz alta.

Recordaba cada una de las palabras de Hinata como si se las hubiese dicho ayer. Le había contado todo… todo sobre su clan y a la vez sentía que no le había dicho nada. No quería ser malvado pero mas de una vez había querido preguntarle a gritos por que no confiaba en el. Por que no le decía que era lo que sucedía dentro de aquella magnifica mansión que cada vez que salía de allí parecía más muerta que viva. Cuanto le hubiese gustado conocerla mas… que ella hubiese confiado mas en el. Cuanto…

Pero ya era tarde. La hora de su juicio se acercaba y solo le quedaba esperar que la Hokage firmase el decreto para desterrarlo de la Aldea y ya seria todo. No había sucedido aun pero era obvio. Sabia muy bien eso por que así se lo había dejado bien claro Tsunade.

-Rompe alguna de mis reglas y empieza a empacar.-repitió en tono infantil y haciendo caras.-Vieja de mierda…-termino diciendo antes de tirar otra roca.

Pensó en Naruto. Ese tonto seguro que trataría de hacerla cambiar de opinión a toda costa pero sabia que seria imposible. La vieja era más testaruda que el Uzumaki. Pensó en Sakura y su llanto. "_Bueno, por lo menos no oiré mas sus histéricos gritos y sus_ _llantos interminables nunca mas"_ trato de verle el lado "positivo" a la situación, pero le fue imposible. A pesar de todo la pelirosa era una buena amiga, cariñosa y comprensiva. Se imagino a su sensei decepcionado. No decía nada pero sabia que el era el preferido de Kakashi. Se lamentaba no haber llegado a sus expectativas… se lamentaba haberle fallado. Si se lamentaba aunque nadie lo sabría.

Sin embargo, aun seguía pensando en ella. Sabia que su "familia" era fuerte y sabia ellos saldrían adelante pero… ¿ella? Ella era fuerte, aunque no lo sabia, pero a la vez era frágil y lentamente se iba quedando vacía por dentro. Era como si nunca saliese de su depresión del todo. Recordó aquel día en que la había visto ponerse las piedras en los bolsillos de su campera y como había empezado a hundirse en el agua del rió. Le había dado un miedo tremendo. Por suerte ella se había detenido por su cuenta y salido sola. No sabía que le había hecho cambiar de parecer pero se alegro de ello.

Hinata era un misterio… al igual que su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos pero no por ellos había bajado la guardia. Se enderezo de prisa y sacando a gran velocidad un kunai, apunto al cuello de un ninja que había aparecido detrás de el.

-Calmate Uchiha.-dijo Asuma, algo perturbado por la mirada del chico. Este había activado su sharingan y lo miraba con un deseo de matar que no veía desde… decidió no pensarlo.

-A que has venido? Mi juicio es a la tres.-dijo el chico ya guardando su kunai y mas alejado del jounnin.

-Se cambio la hora. Es dentro de media hora.-

-Media hora?-se pregunto mas para si que para Asuma.

Abrió los ojos como si lo hubiesen golpeado. Por supuesto sin que el hombre del eterno cigarro lo viese. Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos y bajo la cabeza desganado. Había planeado despedirse de ella pero no podría ser. Sonrió tristemente. Era mejor así. Así por lo menos no la vería triste. Aunque pensándolo bien, el en realidad no sabia si ella estaría mal con su partida. Ella amaba a Naruto y el solo era un desconocido que estaba conociendo. Tomo aire y dijo.

-Bueno, andando.

-No te despedirás de nadie?-pregunto Asuma sorprendido. Era mas frió de lo que imaginaba.

-No.-miro el horizonte. _"Así es mejor"._

-Esta bien, como quieras.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y en los que creía los últimos minutos que pasaría en aquella Aldea, Sasuke se dedico a observar todos sus detalles. Se dejo embriagar por su fragancia por ultima vez, sin percatarse de la mirada de Asuma. Este se compadecía un poco por el chico. Pareciese como si de verdad le doliese irse de allí… otra vez.

De pronto se vio frente al edificio donde residía la Hokage y cambiando a su semblante indiferente habitual, el Uchiha y el jounnin entraron. Lentamente subieron las escaleras. Se le hacían eternas. Cuando por fin llegaron al pasillo donde la mujer tenia su oficina principal sintió como un sudor frió se apoderaba de el. Una cosa era irse de la Aldea por su cuenta, sin avisar y por decisión propia y otra muy distinta era irse lleno de vergüenza, expulsado por una tontería y por una vieja cincuentona que quería hacerse la joven.

Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada saludaron a Asuma y este, luego de devolverles el saludo, abrió la puerta de la oficina y se separo del chico rápidamente para tomar posición junto a sus demás colegas. El chico se sorprendió de que tanta gente estuviese congregada allí por su causa. Su ego se inflo tontamente. Las cosas que lo hacían arrogante. Camino por entre las miradas de odio que le dirigían la mayoría de los ninjas de la elite que allí se hallaban.

Pero eso no lo intimidaba para nada. Había vivido cosas peores… mucho peores. Entonces dirigió la mirada hacia el frente y se encontró con la Hokage. Tsunade se hallaba sentada frente a su escritorio, con la mirada seria y los codos apoyados en la mesa. El la odiaba y ella lo odiaba a el. Sabía que nada le produciría mas placer a esa vieja que desterrarlo de una vez de Konoha. La rabia se apoderaba de el y lo hacia tener que controlarse.

-Toma asiento Sasuke.-dijo seriamente la mujer.

El chico le dirigió una mirada a la Hokage y luego a la silla que se hallaba junto a el. Escuchaba ya los cuchicheos de los jounnins. Otra vez su ego se inflaba al ser el centro de atención. Pero sin embargo tuvo que sentarse. A regañadientes. Vio como la mujer rubia tomaba unos papeles frente a ella y estaba a punto de leerlos cuando un portazo y hizo que todo el mundo se diese vuelta.

-Aquí esta Hatake Kakashi como ordeno honorable quinta Hokage.-dijo un muchacho un tanto mas bajo que el hombre que se encontraba detrás de el.

-Lamento llegar tarde. Sucede que no me habían avisado.-estaba diciendo el hombre cuando fue interrumpido.

-Mentira!-dijo Sasuke e inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo. Todos, hasta Kakashi, lo miraban sorprendidos. El chico lo había dicho casi sin pensar de forma automática ya que eso era lo que siempre pasaba en sus entrenamientos. Bueno, de cuando era niño y de algunos del último mes.

Pero entonces, creyó por un segundo ver una sonrisa asomarse por debajo de la mascara de su sensei y pensó que todo estaría bien. Pero la sonrisa no duro mucho y el hombre entro y tomo asiento cerca del chico. Al Uchiha le hubiese gustado mirarlo pero ya había hecho demasiadas estupideces. Además sentía que aun el jounnin estaba decepcionado de el y mientras mas pronto se dijesen que estaba desterrado mejor.

-Bien.-continuo la Hokage, acallando los murmullos que quedaban en la sala.-Estamos aquí presentes para dar comienzo al juicio de Uchiha Sasuke.-observo al chico antes de continuar.-Sasuke sabes por que estas aquí no?-el chico solo asintió.

Cuando volviste luego de haberte ido de la Aldea hace ya tres años, juraste seguir unas reglas que yo te impuse. Unas reglas que tenían el solo fin de comprobar si aun seguías siendo leal a Orochimaru o habías vuelto a la Aldea con el único fin de rectificarte en tu error, en tu traición, más propiamente dicha.

Pero, hemos comprobado con tu desaparición de anoche que aun estas del lado opuesto de la Aldea. No has querido decir donde estuviste ni tampoco tienes testigo alguno que rectifique que no estuviese cometiendo ninguna falta a las reglas. Por lo tanto, siendo yo la Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, he debido decidir lo que es mejor para la Aldea.-la mujer tomo aire y se detuvo. Por unos minúsculos momentos el chico creyó ver algo de tristeza por lo que estaba por decir.

Y lo mejor para la Aldea es que yo, la quinta Hokage, firme este decreto que te declara a ti, Uchiha Sasuke, desterrado para siempre.

Un silencio profundo y frió se hizo en la sala. La mujer seguía con la mirada fija en el chico; mientras que este no se permitía mostrar ninguna emoción. Parecía una estatua. Tsunade bajo los papeles sobre la mesa y con suspiro cansado, tomo una pluma. Estaba a punto de apoyarla sobre la hoja y firmar cuando fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-ALTO! NO LO HAGA!-la voz de una chica interrumpiendo la sala estrepitosamente.

El Uchiha se dio vuelta para ver quien era la loca que había entrado así como así a un juicio de esas magnitudes. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la persona que menos esperaba ver dando esa clase de espectáculos.

Hinata se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta con la respiración entrecortada.

La chica había corrido y corrido hasta llegar aquella sala. Había tenido que luchar con los guardias pero aquello no le había perturbado ni un poco. Pero ahora que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella, no pudo evitar que el nerviosismo se apoderase de sus piernas, volviéndolas gelatina y que un sonrojo sobrenatural se le apoderase del rostro entero. Luego de un tiempo de silencio en que todos la miraban sorprendidos consiguió parase derecha y erguir la cabeza, aunque el sonrojo no parecía querer irse.

Esperaba un gesto de la Hokage que no llegaba, ya que esta era la más pasmada de todos. Nadie podía creer que la tímida y tranquila heredera de los Hyuuga hubiese entrado de esa manera al juicio. Ellos que eran de tanta etiqueta. Decidió que debía moverse o las miradas de asombro pasarían a burla. Poco a poco fue dando pasos cada vez mas decididos hasta llegar al escritorio de la Godaime. Atrás, entre la elite de ninjas, solo habían cuchicheos.

Murmullos de palabras que la nombraban en todo momento y la hacían poner mas nerviosa de lo que aparentaba.

Llego hasta estar justo al lado de Sasuke. No pudo evitar mirarlo. Se veía algo mas pálido que de costumbre y un poco de casi imperceptible miedo se hallaba en sus ojos. Suponía que solo ella lo había notado. Se percato de que este también la miraba y se sonrojo aun más. ¿Por qué mierda se sonrojaba por todo? Se preguntaba ahora ella. Pero sacudió sus pensamientos y calvo su mirada decidida en la Hokage, quien la miraba anonadada.

-Hinata… que haces aquí?-pregunto Tsunade con voz mas calmada y natural que antes.

-Estoy aquí para… para…-"_Ay Dios"_ pensaba a cada palabra. Solo esperaba que le creyese.-para probar la inocencia de Uchiha-kun.

-Co-como dices?-dijo la mujer, quien no era la única sorprendida.

-Que puedo probar que el no miente. Solo…-tomo aire y controlo su nerviosismo.-solo escúcheme, por favor se lo pido.

-Esta bien…-volvió a su seriedad anterior la mujer.-habla entonces.

La chica abrió la boca y pudo ver como las miradas expectantes de los allí presentes esperaban que hablase. _"Ay Dios"_ volvió a decirse. Vio como Shizune, atrás de Tsunade, tomaba una pluma y un papel y la miraba esperando también. Si no le creían estaba muerta. No era la mejor excusa del mundo pero últimamente los tiempos cortos la estaban haciendo improvisar.

-Eh… bueno, Uchiha-kun no estaba con Orochimaru ni nada por el estilo anoche. El… el… el estaba conmigo.-

Un "oh" general se escucho por todo el recinto. Las mandíbulas de más de uno habían terminado en el piso de la sorpresa, no incluyendo a Sasuke quien se estaba controlando más que con su marca maldita. No podía creer lo que oía! Y pensaba que muchos de los allí presentes tampoco. Si no hubiera sido por lo asombrado que estaba seguro se hubiera reído. Giro un poco la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos como platos de su sensei. Ese si que era un espectáculo. Aunque no parecía terminar ahí.

-Con-contigo?-pregunto la Hokage.-ha-haciendo que?-pregunto mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Era increíble la rapidez con la que el juicio había pasado a ser lo más parecido a un programa de rumores.

-Bueno… yo…-Diablos, no había pensado que tuviese que decir mas. Su tartamudeo no hacia más que darle ideas pervertidas a los jounnins sobre lo que ellos dos pudieron haber estado haciendo.

-Yo… yo h-había m-madrugado ayer porque debía ir a comprar ciertas cosas que mi hermana menor me había encargado. Cuando me encontré… a Sasuke-kun p-por la c-calle, q-quien también se… se había levantado temprano.-las pausas que ella hacia creaban mas expectativa entre los chusmas, ejem, digo ninjas.

-Bueno… luego de comprar, el se ofreció a acompañarme hasta… hasta mi casa y yo… yo d-dije q-que s-si.-ahora las miradas eran para Sasuke, este había tratado inútilmente ya que un leve tono rosado se había asomado en sus mejillas.-Eh… entonces íbamos caminando a mi casa cuando nos interceptaron unos hombres.-ahora el "publico" se tapo la boca. Era como una película que llegaba a su mejor parte.

-Parecían ser unos ninjas… y-y q-quisieron robar… robar lo que había comprado pero entonces…. Eh… Sasuke-kun… los detuvo y… estos al ver que no podían derrotarlo, se fueron. Pero_…-"¿Que paso¿Que paso?"_ Era lo que se gritaba en la cabeza de los presentes.- pero entonces Sasuke-kun resulto herido y bueno… esto… yo… yo me quede a cuidarlo.-ahora fue un "ah" lo que se escucho, mientras que el mencionado anteriormente no podía sentirse mas humillado.-Y… por eso perdimos toda la mañana.-termino con una sonrisita.

Ahora todos miraban a la Hokage. Esta se había vuelto a poner seria y parecía estar reconsiderando todo el asunto. Sasuke miro de reojo a Hinata pero la chica estaba ocupada rezándole a los dioses, implorándoles porque su inocencia diese frutos de una vez por todas y la ayudase a pasar aquello. Luego de una larga pausa Tsunade abrió la boca y dijo.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

Hola! por fin he regresado! jiji... pasa ke aunke ya lo tenia listoa este càpitulo no tenialisto el capitulo de mi otro fiic y bueno, me gusta publikarlos a la par jiji...

Espero ke les haya gustado este cap... a mi maso jaja no no me gusto... las cosas se aceleran! ah nada k ver.. soy mas lenta... pero bueno, algo es algo. Se preocupo! jeje me enknto hacer el relato de Hinata. jaja... Bueno me despido, dejen reviews gracias por los anteriores y ciao!

****


	11. Nervios

**_Capitulo 11: Nervios_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

La mujer se echo hacia atrás en su silla y luego de un hondo suspiro apoyo los codos en el escritorio nuevamente. A la Hyuuga le dieron ganas de gritarle que se apurase pero sabia que si lo hacia podía llegar a arruinarlo todo. Bueno, o algo así. Simplemente quería salir de aquella habitación y tomarse una buena siesta. Mientras no volviese a ser el centro de atención, cualquier cosa estaba bien. Por fin la mujer hablo.

-Anotaste todo Shizune?-pregunto la naturalidad de quien pregunta "me preparaste el café?".

-S-si señora.-dijo la joven alcanzadote el cuaderno donde antes había estado moviendo los dedos frenéticamente, tratando de copiar textualmente lo que había dicho la oji-blanco.

Tsunade lo tomo con sus fuertes manos y lo observo detenidamente. Hinata sentía las gotas de nerviosismo bajar por su cuello y algunas caer entre sus pechos. De repente, a la altura de la cintura, sintió un suave y discreto golpe que la obligo a mirar. Bajo la mirada y la seña para que se tranquilizase de una mano amiga la sorprendió. Y más aun viniendo de Sasuke. Quiso mirarlo al rostro pero sabia que si lo hacia podía echarlo todo a perder. Al igual que si seguía sudando como loca. Debía calmarse. Entonces las palabras de la Godaime la sobresaltaron.

-Bien.-suspiro y se bajo los lentes.-creo que no hay nada mas que hacer. El testimonio de Hinata es suficiente.

-Que quiere decir con eso?-pregunto uno de los jounnin.

-Quiero decir que Sasuke Uchiha queda oficialmente libre de todo cargo por lo que se lo inculpaba.-decía la mujer a la vez que escribía.-El juicio ha terminado, pueden retirarse.

Un alboroto surgió de repente en la sala. La puerta se abría de par en par dándole la salida a ciertos jounnin y demás personas que se habían reunido allí pero a la vez otros indignados se acercaban donde la Hokage reclamándole a los gritos y sin pudor sobre la decisión, a lo que en ocasiones la mujer contestaba y otras solo se quedaba callada. Los muebles moviéndose, los gritos exasperados y las puertas abriéndose y cerrándose eran el perfecto caos para que dos jóvenes se retirasen del lugar sin ser percatados por nadie.

Salir de aquel desorden y dejar de ser el centro de todas las miradas había resultado un alivio inmenso. Se apoyo en la pared del pasillo cuando un empujón casi la tira al suelo, importándole poco y nada. Solo quería salir de allí. Siguió un camino alternativo y comenzó a caminar por el casi desierto pasillo que había elegido. Suspiro cansadamente una vez que sentía que nadie la veía. Era hora de regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, de la nada, un brazo tomo su hombro y la giro sobre si, obligándola a mirar al dueño de aquella mano. Al principio sintió un temor profundo del resultado de imaginar que alguien pudiese haber descubierto su mentira. Cerro los ojos algo asustada, no se atrevía mirar a su agresor. Pasaron los minutos y nada. No había sonido más que lo pasos alejándose de las personas unos metros más allá de donde estaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la cara de superioridad del Uchiha.

El chico había salido a los empujones de la atiborrada sala de la Hokage, respirando por primera vez desde que le habían dado la noticia de que había sido enjuiciado. Había colocado las manos en los bolsillos dispuesto a largarse de aquel lugar lleno de tan malos recuerdos, cuando la había visto. Ella estaba allí apoyando un brazo en la pared y el cabello cayéndole por la espalda. La vio alejarse por el camino largo y decidió alcanzarle. Habían cosas que debía decirle.

-Sasuke-kun!-dijo sorprendida.

El morocho se le quedo viéndole embobado. Era como si su voz estuviese hipnotizándolo. La maldijo por el hecho de volverlo así pero no importaba porque el seguía perdiéndose en su mirada… y en las endemoniadas gotas que caían desde su cien, recorriendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios carnosos y nariz pequeña, bajando por el cuello. Trago saliva. Madito cuello tentador. Blanco y suave. Se le hacia simplemente… dulce. Volviendo a la realidad le soltó el hombro y la miro fríamente.

-Por que me salvaste?-pregunto duramente.

Ella susurro algo así como un "te explico en el camino" y ambos comenzaron a caminar. La miro por sobre el hombro y se percato de que en verdad ella quería salir del lugar. Se preguntaba por que y dos respuestas le vinieron a la cabeza. ¿Seria por que no quería que alguien se diese cuenta de su mentira¿O era por que temía soltar una risotada que relatase todo? Sabía que ella no era tan santa como aparentaba por lo que la segunda idea se le hizo más factible. Sin embargo, todo se borro de su mente cuando una vez fuera del edificio, ella comenzó a hablar.

-Te salve porque debía hacerlo.-fue su simple respuesta mientras seguían caminando.

-No era tu obligación.-dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Una sensación extraña lo tomaba por completo cuando la observaba demasiado.

-Oh si que lo era.-sus palabras sonaban verdaderas.-después de todo, te quedaste conmigo por la noche y la mañana. No estabas haciendo nada con Orochimaru ni nada así, era injusto que te fueras y más aun solo por estar conmigo.

-Subestimas las consecuencias.-su voz era extrañamente fría.-sabes que tendrás problemas por salvarme, no?-pregunto ahora con tono diferente.

La Hyuuga bajo la cabeza pero no hizo nada mas que asentir. Se callo unos momentos mientras seguían caminando, juntos pero en silencio. Ella pensaba lo que tenia que decir y el estaba esperándola. La miro por sobre el hombro nuevamente. La volvía linda y fea al mismo tiempo tanta tristeza en los ojos. Era algo difícil de explicar pero unos ojos tan puros con tanta melancolía encima eran así de confusos. Dejo de pensar aquello cuando hablo.

-Si lo se…-dejo la frase colgada en el aire.

-Entonces, por que te arriesgaste?

-Me arriesgue porque…-se detuvo con la voz apagada.

-Por que?-pregunto el pero se dio cuenta de que debía darle tiempo. Aunque debía admitir que ese tipo de esperas lo exasperaban.

La vio subir su blanca mirada y dirigirla hacia el horizonte. En un horizonte que estaba cambiando de colores tan lentamente como los minutos en que ella no decía nada. No debían de ser más de las cinco de la tarde pero el atardecer se acercaba sin detenerse. Como el tiempo. El sol se ponía detrás de los edificios de la Aldea y cubrían todo con un manto de rojo y anaranjado fuerte. Los árboles sucumbían a la luz y parecían poco a poco partes de una pintura jamás pintada.

En un segundo todo quedo bajo el encanto del atardecer y ambos jóvenes lo observaban con atención. Aunque sin saberlo ni proponérselo ambos, allí parados uno junto al otro, parecían la pareja del cuadro de algún pintor melancólico a quien le apetecía grabar en un lienzo un típico atardecer de comienzos de inverno, con dos enamorados en el medio. Ella con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia el y el mirándola con curiosidad y sin disimulo, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

El buscaba una respuesta. Y esa respuesta sentía que debía ser especial. El quería que fuese especial. No esperaba más de ella cuando cada momento que pasaba con ella era singular en todo sentido. Sus emociones jamás habían aflorado tanto. Nunca había pensado sentirse así. La oji-blanco bajaba y subía la mirada nerviosa mientras apretaba su bufanda. Entonces abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar.

-…porque me importas Sasuke-kun.-dijo por fin.

El Uchiha no podía estar más emocionado. Se sentía extrañamente reconfortado y una oleada de felicidad lo estaba invadiendo. Le hubiese gustado saltar, bailar, gritar, darle la vuelta al mundo! Tal cual hubiese hecho el tonto de Naruto y sin embargo solo se conformo con dedicarle una de sus sonrisas.

El no era Naruto. Jamás haría ese tipo de cosas¿entonces por que esperaba más de ella? Ella solo se había limitado a sonreírle también. Esperaba que saltase, lo abrazase e intentase besarlo, como cualquier de sus fans. Pero no. Ella estaba parada junto a el con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza en sus ojos que la hacían única. Única además de su forma de ser. Se preguntaba como nadie se daba cuenta. Aunque no le importaba mucho en esos momentos. Ella era única para el y creía que esa era la razón por la que le gustaba tanto.

-Tu… tu también me…-estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una voz lo interrumpió.

Los dos miraron hacia la calle por donde habían venido y se encontraron con un Naruto corriendo eufórico hacia ellos, y detrás de el sus demás compañeros de equipo y sensei. Sasuke se había enojado con el rubio por haber interrumpido "su" momento cuando voltea verla nuevamente. Ella sonreía con nerviosismo mientras miraba a sus amigos llegar a ellos. Se maldijo cuando creyó darse cuenta de todo. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza decirle aquello?

Era obvio que si lo hacia no solo que seria un desperdicio sino que además la perturbaría mucho a ella y por lo tanto no volvería a hablarle. Y no podía soportar aquello. No sabia como ni por que pero el estar con ella era bastante para calmarlo y quería seguir así. Coloco las manos en los bolsillos y cambio su semblante volviéndose el indiferente de siempre.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa al ver a sus amigos acercarse. Quería matarlos a todos. No tenía idea de que era lo que Sasuke había estado a punto de decirle pero debía de haber sido importante para que balbucease así. Miro disimuladamente al chico y se dio cuenta de cómo había cambiado repentinamente todo en el. Sonrió con sorna sin que lo notase. Era divertido ver como los demás lo ponían nervioso a el también. El que parecía no tener emociones y sin embargo era mas sensible de lo que muchos creían o llegarían a pensar nunca.

-Sasuke! Hinata-san! Al fin los encontramos! Los hemos estado buscando por todos lados!-grito el Uzumaki cuando llego a ellos apoyándose sobre sus rodillas con la respiración agitada.

-Eso es cierto.-dijo Kiba cuando llego a la vez que Akamaru saltaba sobre Hinata y la lamía alegremente.-Donde estaban?

-Pero de que hablas Kiba-kun?- pregunto Hinata sorprendida.-nosotros solo salimos de donde la Godaime y caminamos un poco, nada mas.

-Entonces debieron de haber camino lentísimo porque ya son casi las ocho.-menciono el chico perro luego de fijarse la hora.

-Que?!-dijeron la Hyuuga y el Uchiha al mismo tiempo. _"El tiempo pasa cuando te_ _diviertes"_ pensaron ambos.

-Es tarde y debería estar en casa!-dijo Hinata mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza preocupada.

"_Vete… vete con tu Kiba-kun ahora mismo"_ quiso decirle pero no pudo. Tenía demasiada rabia en sus emociones como para decirlo sin que sonase como otra cosa. No quería dar ideas de nada. Pero si alguien lo hubiese visto mientras miraba irse a la chica riendo con su compañero de equipo no le hubiesen quedado dudas del deseo asesino del chico. Y mientras se separaban comenzó a nevar. Como si el cielo se hubiese puesto a llorar al ver su momento interrumpido.

-

La morocha se detuvo con las palmas de sus manos extendidas delante de ella. Le fascinaba ver aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza y como sus creaciones, los copos de nieve, podían ser tocados por cualquier persona. Incluso alguien como ella. Se dejo invadir por el aire helado del invierno otra vez y sintió como la nieve caía en su negro cabello, contrastando. El frió no importaba mucho por esos momentos y era como si la relajasen. La relajasen de pensar que debía volver a su "hogar".

Hogar… le daba risa la palabra. Pero no quería pensar en eso aun. Ya vería la forma de sobrevivir al mismo horror de todos los días y noches. Verle le cara a su padre era algo que improvisaba siempre. Mientras siguiese caminando con sus compañeros de equipo no iba a importarle aquello. Se dejo llevar por la felicidad de jugar con Kiba, de charlar con Shino y ser entendida como mujer por Kurenai-sensei.

-Oye Hinata, por que salvaste al Uchiha ese?-pregunto de repente Kiba, sin darle tiempo a tratar de evitar sonrojarse.

-En verdad me gustaría saber.-dijo Kurenai mientras la miraba curiosa.-no estaba en el juicio pero Asuma y Kakashi si y me dijeron que entraste de una forma bastante escandalosa y que...

-Creo que eso ya lo sabemos sensei.-intervino Shino antes de que la mujer de los ojos rojos contase una historia innecesaria.-Ahora bien, lo que no lo sabemos es por que lo hizo.-entonces dirigió su mirada, escondida por los anteojos, a su amiga.

-Esto yo… yo…-balbuceaba como tonta. ¡Vamos Hinata contrólate! Intentaba e intentaba. Era tan difícil no fingir que lo había hecho por algo mas allá de lo justo, que sentía como si sus amigos lo estuviesen sabiendo con tan solo observarla.-yo… yo lo hice porque… porque era lo justo.-dijo finalmente.

Unas risas y un bufido provenientes de sus amigos la hicieron abrir los ojos y sobresaltarla. Alzo una ceja. No le encontraba la gracia.

-Oh vamos Hinata! Todos sabemos que a ti no te interesa para nada el Uchiha por lo que no lo harías por amor.-dijo Kiba al terminar de reír.-pero por justicia? Ja, sabias que esto te traería problemas en casa por lo que no creo que lo hayas hecho por "justicia".-término haciendo énfasis en lo sarcástico de la última palabra.

-No, no… yo si lo hice por justicia.

-No querrás decir que lo hiciste por Naruto?-pregunto su sensei y ahí es cuando vio todo mas claro. Por un lado le gusto que las cosas se fuesen por esos lados y a la vez se preguntaba por que todo lo que hacia ellos lo asociaban con el Uzumaki. Estaba bien que le gustaba pero ya no era la razón de su existencia.

-Esto yo…-tartamudeo fingiendo que la habían atrapado.

-Lo hiciste porque sabias que para Naruto, Sasuke es un gran amigo y no podías soportar verlo triste.-dedujo (erróneamente) Shino.-Por lo que fuiste al juicio e inventaste toda aquella historia. Lo realizaste todo confiada en que tu inocencia y tus buenas acciones te aceitarían credibilidad, no es así?

La chica miro a sus compañeros y sensei fingiendo que la habían descubierto. Últimamente fingía mucho. Rió con malicia en su interior. Siempre la tomaban como la tonta, como la ingenua, como la buena. Era cierto que casi todo el tiempo lo era y no le importaba. Pero ella sabia que tenía un lado malo. Y ese lado estaba saliendo a flote muchas mas veces que antes. Se preguntaba si Sasuke Uchiha tendría que ver en eso. Dejo esas dudas para después y abriendo la puerta del portón de su mansión, les sonrió y dijo.

-Si, lo hice por Naruto.

Se metió por el camino que llevaba a la entrada principal y una vez que llego a la puerta de la mansión, la abrió con cuidado, se saco los zapatos a la entrada y se coloco las mismas pantuflas de siempre. Se las quedo observando unos minutos. Eran negras con lunares blancos. Raras y poco fáciles de conseguir. Volvió a reír. Se le hacían parecidas a sus mentiras ya que raramente mentía y para que las llevase a cabo debía de ser un asunto muy importante.

Ahora bien, debía dejar de pensar esas cosas y recordar que su día aun no terminaba. Subió las escaleras velozmente y dejo su abrigo y bufanda en su cuarto. Salio de él pero no sin antes detenerse en la puerta y observar como la bufanda caía por el borde de la cama. Esa bufanda… le gustaba demasiado y todo a partir de hoy. Bajo las escaleras al trote, entre alegre y rara. Se sentía extrañamente ligera. Como si ese día se hubiese sacado uno de sus tantos pesos de encima.

Se sentía cambiada.

Observo su reflejo en uno de los espejos del pasillo que daba antes del comedor y dio una sonrisa. Peino un poco su cabello con sus dedos y se acomodo el flequillo. Era molesto tener el pelo tan fino que no aguantaba dos minutos de movimiento sin que se terminase enredándolo. Aun así, todos le decían que tenía el cabello hermoso. Volvió a sonreír y dejo salir un suspiro de si.

Oía los ruidos de los cubiertos del otro lado de la puerta. Algunas palabras, una risa o dos. Sentía como una melancolía horrenda lo tomaba desde las piernas y la iba arrastrando hacia el interior de la tierra. Pero no se notaba aquella tristeza. Podía que si pero no iba a volver al espejo para ver su debilidad. Estaba dispuesta a ser fuerte. Así que abriendo con determinación las puertas del comedor, se metió dentro.

Su presencia se hacia notar de inmediato. Le gustase o no. Y esa vez no sería la excepción. Todos, inclusive los sirvientes, se voltearon a verla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse. No esperaba encontrarse a tantas personas allí. Nunca cenaban con otros miembros del clan. Siempre eran Neji, Hanabi, ella y su padre. Pero estaba vez las cosas habían cambiado y nadie le había avisado.

Ahí, sentados junto a su hermana, se hallaba la pareja de parientes lejanos que Vivian en uno de los países vecinos, no recordaba cual en aquellos momentos. Saludo en un susurro e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de tomar asiento junto a su primo. Este la miraba con nerviosismo y duda de por que había tenido que llegar tarde a cenar justo esa noche. Una de las sirvientas le trajo en seguía un plato con la cena y ella prosiguió a comer en silencio. Miro a su padre y este solo se limito a ignorarla y seguir hablando. Pero ese no pareció ser el plan de sus invitados.

-Discúlpanos Hiashi pero no nos presentaras a esta adorable muchachita?-dijo la mujer.

Esta era hermosa aunque nada del otro mundo. Preciosos brazaletes tintineaban en sus brazos y unos pendientes de diamante colgaban de sus orejas. Su cabello estaba atado en una media cola que dejaba su cabello sobre sus hombros pero no rodeando el cuello por lo que se podía ver su blanca piel. Sus ojos eran blancos como todos los Hyuuga.

Pero el hombre era otra historia. Podía no ser un adonis pero su porte y su mirada penetrante lo hacían muy elegante y atractivo. Tenía los cabellos de un castaño avellana, engominado todo hacia atrás. Sus ojos eran de color verde… un verde intenso que le daba a su mirada una profundidad poco común. Pero además de esos ojos llamaba la atención su nariz prominente y su expresión de sensual rudeza, parecidos que encontraba con su esposa.

-Ella es mi primera hija, Hinata.-dijo su padre con desgano muy bien disimulado.

-Debo decir que tienes unas hijas preciosas Hiashi.-volvió a repetir la mujer y siguió con tema, algo así de cómo los hijos se parecían a sus padres y cosas así.

Quiso reír, y cuando soltó una tos para disimularlo pudo notar como la mujer tenia la mirada fija en ella, a si mismo también la había observado algo el hombre. Había algo en ellos dos que la intrigaba sobremanera. Pero bueno, ni modo, no le importaba tanto. Miro su plato y estaba a punto de tomar los cubiertos para comer cuando una sirvienta llego y le dijo.

-Hinata-sama, tiene una llamada.

La muchacha abrió los ojos muy sorprendida pero aun así se levanto de la mesa excusándose y salió del comedor. Aunque no sin antes echarle una mirada a su padre. Este estaba enfadado. Sonrió con tristeza mientras atravesaba la puerta. Era la primera vez que sentía que su padre sentía algo más por ella que apatía y asco. Se saco esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la mesita que sostenía el teléfono. Tomo el auricular preguntándose quien seria.

-Te veo mañana a las seis en la cascada.-le dijo la voz del otro lado del auricular.

-Esta bien.-apenas pudo decir. Esta anonadada.

-Adiós.

-A-dios.-colgó el teléfono mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca y se lo mordía nerviosa.

Del otro lado de la línea telefónica, un joven de ojos negros bajaba la mirada al suelo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Bien cierto era el hecho de que no lo comprendía del todo pero daba igual. Ya lo había hecho, no? Salio de la cabina de teléfono y volvió al restaurante donde lo esperaban sus amigos. Era raro pero aquella noche habían elegido un lugar diferente a Ichiraku para celebrar que se quedaría en la Aldea.

Habían elegido un restaurante del centro que se llenaba mucho, era conocido y muy ruidoso. Había salido para tomar un poco de aire fresco cuando había visto la cabina de teléfono y se había acordado de que alguien debía cambiar su vendaje. Era cierto que podría haber ido al hospital ahora que todo estaba aclarado pero prefería que ella lo hiciese. Dibujo una sonrisa malvada en sus labios. Si que quería que ella los cambiase.

Retorno al restaurante para ver una escena deplorable. Todos, inclusive su sensei, estaban tan borrachos que ya no podían sostener sus cabezas en alto, en cualquier momento caerían sobre los platos vacíos. Decidió que ya era hora de irse antes de que le siguiesen causando más vergüenza. Con mucho esfuerzo el y Sakura, quien tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos pero era la que mas se rescataba, tomaron a Kakashi y a Naruto en sus hombros y salieron del lugar después de pagar.

Luego de dejarlo a todos, inclusive a la Haruno que después de casi besar a Naruto se había desmayado en el medio de la calle, el Uchiha entro cansado a su apartamento. Se dejo caer en la cama y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido con ropa y todo cuando una piedra rompió su vidrio estrepitosamente. Se asomó a la ventana queriendo ver al vándalo pero no había ya nadie ahí. Tomo la roca con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que traía una nota. Era extraño… demasiado extraño.

"_Falta poco"_

¿Qué significaba eso? Algo le decía que le acabarían los días tranquilos.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

****

Besos ciao!

...Luz Malfoy...


	12. Mirame

**_Capitulo 12: Mírame_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

La cena termino para ella, su primo y su hermana en el momento en el que su padre invito a los recién llegados una copa de brandi en el salón que reservaba para ocasiones especiales. Sabía como debía actuar. No decir una palabra y retirarse luego de que su padre dijese que ya era muy tarde para que estuviesen levantados. Se levanto de la silla con rapidez y fue la primera en salir del comedor, después de las reverencias de siempre.

Daba pasos rápidos. Estaba ensimismada en intentar llegar a su cuarto lo más rápido posible. Debía llegar lo más rápido posible. Las manos aun le temblaban un poco debido al cosquilleo alarmante que las palabras de Sasuke habían provocado en ella. Sentía como si su entero cuerpo fuese el nido de miles y miles de abejas que zumbaban alborotadas de un lado al otro de la colmena, sin encontrar una explicación lógica para ello. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Hinata-chan, no comerás el postre con nosotros?-pregunto su primo con extrañeza en sus ojos.

-Hoy es helado!-dijo Hanabi sonriente volviendo al lado de su primo muy alegre y con una cuchara en la otra mano. Ella ya se les había adelantado.

Quiso golpear su frente. Que idiota! Como pudo haberlo olvidado! Siempre, todas las noches, ellos tenían la costumbre de comer el postre los tres juntos. Era lo única vez que los tres compartían un momento totalmente ameno. Ellos eran su verdadera familia. Y sin embargo ella los había olvidado.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. No podía olvidarlos y mucho menos por un extraño que estaba conociendo. Se dio media vuelta y soltando la baranda de la escalera les sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza y diciendo algo así como una disculpa, tomo el brazo de su primo en un gesto cariñoso y se encaminaron los tres a la cocina. Después de todo, no era tan urgente llegar a su cuarto.

-

Abrió los ojos con fuerza. Sobresaltado se enderezo en su cama y tomo un kunai de debajo de su almohada dispuesto a lanzárselo a aquello que lo había despertado. Se asomo a la ventana lentamente. Con pasos pausados y la respiración casi imperceptible movió la cortina de su ventana y… vio a su "atacante". Dejo escapar un suspiro y se paso la mano por el pelo. Era un tonto. Observo con cariño el nido de pájaros que se había instalado en el árbol próximo a su ventana. Les sonrió como pocas veces hacia y dio la vuelta.

Se dirigió lentamente al baño y una vez desprovisto de ropa se metió en la ducha. Las ideas le caían como las gotas de agua en el cuerpo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había despertado como hacia casi un mes que no se despertaba. Se había despertado como cuando estaba con Orochimaru. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en esos tiempos. Había sido un idiota y al parecer lo seguía siendo. Y todo por la llegada de aquella misteriosa nota que ayer había roto un vidrio de su casa.

Sabía que tenía algo que ver con su anterior maestro. Lo sabia, estaba seguro, y sin embargo no tenía ninguna certeza de aquello. Pero… algo muy dentro de él le decía que no hiciese caso omiso de esa nota, que estuviese alerta y que por sobre todo no se durmiese en los laureles. Muchos lo llamarían una simple intuición pero el era "algo" mas paranoico de lo normal y eso solo tenía un nombre para el: modo de vida. Así estaba el, siempre alerta de cualquier ataque, previsto ante una batalla pero…

Pero desde que había vuelto a la Aldea era como si estuviese comenzando todo de nuevo. Primero con las tontas reglas de la Hokage que iban desde volver a sus ropas anteriores hasta eliminar todas las armas que había utilizado hasta el momento. Soltó una risa sarcástica. Como si todo aquello pudiese borrar lo que estaba bien marcado en el fondo de su ser. Aunque debía admitir que el no tener que estar siempre a la defensiva era reconfortante y se sentía algo mas tranquilo.

Tranquilo pero vació. Así se sentía desde que había logrado acostumbrarse a la "paz" de Konoha. Si, la llamaba paz. Comparado con lo que había mas allá eso si era paz para el. Pero a la vez era una paz vacía que había comenzado a llenarse con… con la visión de unos ojos opalinos que regresaron a su mente como un rayo. Sacudió su cabeza mojada y cerro el grifo del agua. Salio del baño en vuelto en una toalla y un frió lo hizo tiritar.

-Tengo que reparar esa ventana.-mascullo como pudo a la vez que miraba a las cortinas moverse por el viento.

Se cambio lentamente, con cuidado de no abrir más las heridas que tenia en parte de su pecho, hombros y brazos. Sonrió al recordar que esa misma tarde ya no le dolería tanto. Se agacho para atarse los zapatos mientras seguía sonriendo por ese brillante plan de la noche anterior. Estaba seguro que nadie sabia nada al respecto y que ella tampoco diría nada. Le gustaba esa confidencia entre ambos.

De repente el sonido de golpes fuertes en la puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos. _"Que extraño"_ pensó _"¿Quién será?"_ volvió a preguntarse. Era extraño pero le hubiese gustado mucho que fuese ella quien estuviese del otro lado pero no, solo eran sus compañeros de equipo, buscándolo como de costumbre. Borro rápidamente la sonrisa de su rostro y los miro indiferente, haciéndoles una seña para que pasasen.

Menos mal que Naruto y Sakura venían abrigados porque si no hubiesen pasado un buen resfriado al entrar en el apartamento del Uchiha. Este era bastante gélido ya de por si pero el frió que entraba por la ventana los estaba congelando.

-Sasuke, idiota! Sabia que eras tacaño pero no CREI que tanto! Que ya ni la cuenta del gas pagas!-le espeto Naruto tratando de darse calor en las manos frotándoselas frenéticamente.

-Imbecil.-lo golpeo en la cabeza, enojado por el comentario.-No soy tacaño, pasa que me rompieron una ventana.

-Una ventana? Donde?-pregunto la pelirosa intrigada.

El Uchiha le señalo el final del pasillo. Una serie de ventanas pequeñas unidas en lo que parecía un ventanal grande se hallaba a la derecha de la habitación del chico. Pudo notar como tenía una de esas ventanas rotas. Se pregunto que podría haber sido la causa de aquello pero como si el chico estuviese leyéndole la mente, respondió.

-Algún vándalo debió haberla roto anoche. De seguro fue mientras los dejaba a cada uno de ustedes en sus casas.-dijo despreocupado pero causando el efecto deseado. Se había abstenido de decir la palabra "borrachos" y gracias al cielo que lo había hecho, eso tal vez hubiese arruinado lo que ahora estaba viendo. _"Parece que se acuerdan"_ pensó al ver como los rostros de sus compañeros tomaban un color rojizo en casi toda su superficie.

Luego de pasado el momento, la Haruno se encargo de llamar a una vidrieria para que viniesen a cambiar el vidrio. No podían permitir que siguiese así y le causase una pulmonía a su amigo. En cuestión de minutos llegaron dos hombres a reparar el daño hecho y en poco tiempo ya estaba todo solucionado. Sasuke sonrió con superioridad al ver la velocidad del trabajo. Al parecer su apellido seguía respetándose a pesar de todo.

-Sasuke debo hablarte un minuto. Es algo importante.-dijo el rubio totalmente serio.-Es sobre ayer.

"_¿Sobre ayer?"_ la mente del morocho daba miles de vueltas. Trago saliva como pudo y con los pies de plomo se acerco al rincón donde su amigo lo llamaba. Ya se imaginaba de que quería hablarle; de seguro y era sobre lo de ayer. ¿Cómo explicarle…? Era fácil mentirle, era todo tan sencillo con Naruto que jamás hubiese estado tan nervioso como en ese momento. No sabia por que pero mientras mas se involucraba con la Hyuuga mas nervioso se sentía y nunca parecía estar bien lo que hacia. Estaba tan… ¿confundido?

Estaban a punto de comenzar a conversar cuando la voz de la pelirosa llega como una campana salvadora para el Uchiha. Rápidamente el Uzumaki se va al lado de su amiga, tal cual perro faldero (según el morocho). Bajaron a la calle en unos pocos segundos. El rubio y la pelirosa caminaban junto al morocho que de vez en cuando bajaba de su planeta y prestaba atención a la conversación de sus amigos. Aunque cada vez se sentía menos necesario. Era como si por fin estuviesen por empezar algún tipo de relación "amorosa".

La idea de Sakura y Naruto juntos se le hizo tan rara que por un momento sintió… no sabia¿confusión? No. No era eso y tampoco eran celos. ¿Qué era? Estaba ocupado resolviendo que era aquello cuando al volver la vista todo se le hizo claro. Era soledad. Con sus amigos en pareja¿ya de que servia el? Sentía como si toda esa atención que le habían puesto alguna vez disminuya y se sentía excluido. Bueno, no era distinto a lo que sentía siempre.

Solo… era extraño. Extraño pero… ¿doloroso? Algo, si, no podía no admitir que ser el centro de atención no le gustaba. Pero sin embargo una sonrisa surco sus labios. Se sentía… feliz. Feliz de saber que por lo menos alguien si lo era. De que la felicidad no era tan utópica como siempre la había visto. Pero aun así el sentimiento de soledad estaba mas expandido en él de lo que creía por lo que aun le dolía… ¿Le dolía? Dejo eso para mas tarde y fue entonces que la vio.

-

Hinata había terminado su postre esa noche y se había ido inmediatamente a dormir. No deseaba hacer otra cosa, ni siquiera pensar en esa llamada que tanto la había incomodado. Era como si el helado hubiese enfriado todas sus dudas. Como para no hacerlo… después de medio kilo de helado mas valía que enfriase un poco su agitado cuerpo. Esa noche durmió sin sueños como siempre, como si nada. Hacia mucho que no dormía de aquella manera tan… tan vacía. No quería decir que siempre soñaba, seguía sin hacerlo casi nunca, era solo que desde que había comenzado a interactuar con cierto chico de ojos negros, todos sus sentimientos eran tantos que la hacían tardar en conciliar el sueño

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se asombro al no encontrar a su primo. Era mas, se asombraba de que no la hubiese ido a molestar como todas las mañanas. Otra cosa que era inusual. Tomo su bufanda roja, su preferida de momento, y se la coloco alrededor del cuello con cuidado.

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, no quería llegar tarde a su entrenamiento. Uno de los pocos que tendría en aquella época invernal. Esa época era bastante corta para ellos ya que la nieve solía durar un mes y medio aproximadamente por eso tenían entrenamientos cortos para así no enfermar a los ninjas en caso de ser necesitados para misiones. Pero esos entrenamientos invernales se realizaban más que nada para llevar a cabo actividades y técnicas especiales en ese clima y que podrían llegar a ser útiles en ciertas ocasiones.

Las tablas de madera crujían a sus pasos, o más bien dichos saltos. Volvía a sentirse tan ligera como ayer. No podía explicarlo pero sin quererlo se sentía como un… como un… _"como un copo de nieve!"_ pensó divertida a la vez que lanzaba una risita. Siguió camino a la cocina y abrió la puerta con actitud relajada. Se dirigió a la ventana sin siquiera mirar a la persona que se encontraba sentada en la mesa. Después de todo debían de ser su hermana y su padre como siempre ya que si Neji no la había ido a buscar era porque se había marchado ya.

-Neji-oniisan ya se fue?-pregunto con la mirada perdida en la blancura del paisaje.

-Creo que una chica castaña con dos moños en la cabeza lo vino a buscar hace unos…-una pequeña pausa.-Unos veinte minutos.-fue una voz desconocida la que le respondió.

La Hyuuga se dio vuelta sorprendida y se encontró con la mujer de la cena sentada cómodamente, con un gran desayuno rodeándola de punta a punta. Se notaba que le gustaba la buena vida. Vestía un bata de seda verde tan grande como seductora que no dejaba ver otra parte de su cuerpo que sus manos y un poco de piel de los tobillos que no estaba tomado por sus pantuflas del mismo color. Su cara ovalada la miraba con una sonrisa desde la otra punta de la mesa.

La observo detenidamente. No llevaba más maquillaje que un labial transparente y un suave delineado en sus ojos. Su cabello estaba sujeto por los palillos en un rodete princesa que le quedaba muy bonito. Esa mujer siempre parecía estar esplendida. No sabia como ni por que, era algo difícil de explicar, pero esa mujer se hacia tan indiferente como una cucaracha muerta. La consideraba uno de los tantos huéspedes de paso.

-Disculpe, mi intromisión señora.-se disculpo la morocha.-Solo venia a servirme mi desayuno aunque ya estoy retrasada así que solo tomare un bizcocho.-dicho esto lo tomo de la panera.-Lamento no poder quedarme a charlar con usted.

-Oh, esta bien no te preocupes…-dejo la oración en pausa mientras trataba de recordar el nombre.-Hinata no es así?

La chica solo asintió y se fue por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Se hacia totalmente indiferente si recordaba su nombre o no pero tal vez no le habría parecido tan indiferente aquella sonrisa que la mujer había dado luego de haberse ido.

Abrió la puerta principal y salió al crudo invierno que comenzaba. Hinata comenzó a dar pasos apresurados en la nieve. Eran tan solo las diez de la mañana y ya parecía más del mediodía. Como eran los días de invierno…! Cambiantes, distintos, oscuros y curiosamente maduros. Se iba fijando en el camino con sumo cuidado de no olvidar la letra de la canción de la noche anterior. Ir caminando sola era muy aburrido.

Pero entonces algo paso. Su mirada grisácea y la mirada obscura de alguien que conocía muy bien se encontraron y fue entonces que mundo pareció detenerse. Los ojos de Sasuke se le habían clavado a ella. A ella y solo ella. Ni al árbol junto a ella ni a las flores architas del camino ni a nada más. Solo tenía ojos para ella y eso… eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Tenía miedo de caerse y hacer el ridículo tan solo por seguir viendo esos ojos negros. Aunque ya de negros le quedaban poco, ya parecían más bien rojos aunque… no por el Sharingan.

Quiso bajar la mirada para evitar que así le siguiesen quemando por dentro, despertando las miles de abejas que había logrado acallar la noche anterior y sin embargo seguía sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Su rostro se coloreo de rojo en un súbito segundo y se comenzó a preguntar con desesperación que era lo que el Uchiha tanto miraba en ella. Se preguntaba y a la vez no deseaba que le dejase de mirar así jamás. Su mirada ardiente la elevaba en el aire y la depositaba en el suelo de una manera… que nunca había imaginado.

Mientras, desde la otra mirada, él seguía sin poder entender que hacía. La miraba, eso era obvio, pero entonces ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo? Estaba hipnotizado y ella era demasiado inocente para no hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse. Lo que más temía estaba sucediendo: quedarse prendado en ella sin poder desprenderse. Había estado caminando tranquilamente, sin sobresaltos, hasta que ella había llegado, con su abrigo blanco y morado, su pantalón negro y su cabello azabache ondeando con el viento. Era imposible… no rendirse ante ella.

La imagen era la siguiente. Naruto y Sakura pasaban junto a la joven y la saludaban. Esta apenas movía la cabeza sin despegar su mirada del chico de cabellos oscuros que caminaba (parecía) por inercia. Sus miradas eran todo lo que podían ver. La de él, lujuriosa y deseosa de tanto; la de ella, fogosa y confundida. Querían seguir así, observándose hasta el último detalle de sus pupilas pero debían seguir caminando y cuando terminaron de cruzarse, el contacto visual… se rompió.

Paso junto a el y siguió su camino. Sus compañeros iban demasiado ensimismado el uno con el otro como para que lo viesen, así que sin disimulo alguno giro su cabeza completamente y la siguió con la mirada. Demonios! Que no sabia que era tan llamativa? Parecía que lo hacia a propósito… la siguió con la vista aun mas, esperando que se diese un milagro pero por mas que intento ella no se dio vuelta y resignado ya, se alejo por su camino, alcanzando a la "pareja".

-

La joven llego donde su equipo con la respiración algo agitada de correr y… por Sasuke. Como era posible que diese tales miradas! La había dejado completamente indefensa por un minuto y a ella… le había gustado. Volvió a la realidad cuando comenzaron a entrenar. Al parecer a Kurenai sensei se le había ocurrido probar combate cuerpo a cuerpo justo ese día en que ella sentía su cuerpo más ligero que nunca. Como si no estuviese en el…

-Hinata despierta y muevete de una vez.-le grito su sensei indicándole que se colocara delante del Inuzuka.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida pero recobro la compostura rápidamente. No podía dejarse llevar. Debía luchar. Ella tenia una meta, un objetivo, un sueño! Si sabía que lo tenía… aunque cada vez sabia menos cual era. Ya no se sentía igual que antes pero a pesar de que su futuro era confuso sabía que por lo menos solo lo conseguiría por ese camino. El camino ninja. _"Maldito camino"_ se dijo por lo bajo. Ese camino era… él del más fuerte.

Se coloco en su posición y el combate comenzó. No se sentía preparada pero que más daba. Debía combatir o… demasiado tarde. No estaba en condiciones por lo que su mente no trabajaba lo suficientemente rápido y no había podido esquivar uno de los golpes de su amigo. Ese golpe había derivado en otro y en otro y en otro. Maldita técnica, era peligroso cuando Kiba y Akamaru se transformaban, y mas ahora que habían mejorado. Termino en el suelo.

-Vamos Hinata no lo hagas tan fácil.-le dijo su amigo con tono altanero mientras la miraba.

-Que te sucede? Hacia mucho que no caía con golpes tan directos.-comenzó a hablar Kurenai con el Inuzuka.

¿Pero… que les pasaba¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que ella estaba presente? Se volvió a parar y estornudo. No era por un resfrió pero sus amigos la miraron, comprensivos. Le hizo un gesto a Kiba para volver a pelear y este accedió complacido. Siguieron así pero esta vez ella no cayó, estaba molesta y lo demostraba en cada golpe. Como odiaba cuando le mostraban clemencia, cuando la lastima surgía en los demás por su causa. Sabia que no era su intención, eran sus amigos pero ya era un instinto nato en ella.

Los combates siguieron por un largo rato hasta que casi a las seis de la tarde la sensei dio la orden de detenerse. Con la respiración entrecortada se desplomo sobre si misma. Estaba agotada. La nieve había sido un impedimento que antes había hecho los combates mas amenos pero esa vez sus amigos habían estado luchando demasiado en serio. Hasta Kurenai había luchado contra ella. Había sido un tres contra uno, cosa injusta. Observo como sus amigos estaban cansados pero no tanto como ella. ¿Por qué habían luchado tanto?

-Espero que esto te ayude para cuando tengas que enfrentarte con tu padre.-le dijo Shino acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantase.

-Eh?-articulo extrañada por eso pero aceptando su ayuda.

Una vez de pie los miro sin comprender un segundo hasta que cayó en la cuenta de eso. Aun no había recibido el regaño de su padre! De seguro había sido por la llegada de los huéspedes pero estaba segura que en cuanto llegase a casa la castigaría… de alguna manera. Ahora entendía y agradecía el gesto de sus compañeros. Dejo escapar un suspiro cansado. Ojalá las cosas no fuesen así… si tan solo todo fuese mas fácil.

-Será mejor que vuelvas ya a tu casa.-dijo su sensei dando por finalizado el entrenamiento.

-Si, tal vez sea lo mejor.-miro al cielo pensativa.-Pero aun no tengo ganas de enfrentar mis problemas así que…-No aun no tenia intenciones de volver a su "hogar". Sonrió feliz y sus compañeros la miraron desconcertados.-…iré por un helado a la Aldea, alguien viene conmigo?

Ellos la miraron sin entender esa actitud relajada. Usualmente era un nudo de nervios cada vez que debía enfrentarse a su padre pero esa vez estaba actuando completamente diferente. La madurez le sentaba bien. Se sintieron felices por ella pensando que por fin estaba dejando de temerle a su progenitor. Si tan solo supieran… era cierto que ya no era lo mismo de antes pero no solo no volvería a casa por eso. No, la razón mayor tenía nombre y apellido y ellos… no tenían ni idea.

Se despidió de sus amigos y salio en dirección a la ciudad. Era verdad que iría por un helado pero también era para hacer tiempo antes de ver a Sasuke. Sasuke… el nombre de por si ahora le daba un cosquilleo en el cuerpo. Rió al ver como el vendedor de helados la miraba extrañado mientras ella se coloreaba entera al recordar la mirada del morocho en ella. Se había sentido… se había sentido… se había sentido tan emocionada. Un fuego abrasador la había envolvió como un incendio lo hace con un árbol. El incendio era el y ella era el árbol. Lenta y luego rápidamente, desnudándole su piel y quemándosela dulcemente. Nunca había sentido la mirada de un chico como había sentido la suya.

Apretó el helado contra su pecho, milagrosamente sin ensuciarse, y soltó un gritito. Le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo aunque aun no supiese bien que era. Solo sabia que era diferente a la melancólica y a la triste que sentía casi siempre y eso le gustaba. Era un sentimiento que le hacia pegar ese tipo de grititos con tan solo pensarlo. Se recostó en el muro de un callejón justo a tiempo.

-Neji-kun que sucede?-escucho decir a Tenten mientras pasaban cerca de su callejón.

-Oí algo.-dijo el nombrado a la vez que se detenía a escasos pasos del escondite de su prima. Obviamente sin saberlo.

Pudo ver por las sombras como los compañeros del equipo de su primo se burlaban de él. ¿Cómo no los había visto? Seguro por andar pensando bobadas no se había dado cuenta. Decidió que no ganaba nada regañándose. Lo mejor era estar agradecida de que no la habían encontrado e intentar esconderse más aun. ¿Cómo salir de un callejón sin salida? Sabía que si su pariente la veía estaría obligada a quedarse junto a ellos o, en el peor de los casos, volver a su casa.

-Parece que la llama de la juventud se apago en Neji porque parece una vieja escuchando cosas!-se burlo el pupilo de Gai sensei.

Hinata quiso reír y por ese intento vago casi fue descubierta. La sombra que era su primo se acercaba y se adentraba más y mas en su escondite, queriéndola atrapar. Estaba perdida y lo único que podía hacer era alejarse, arrastrándose con la espalda pegada a la pared. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla.

-Y? Hay algún fantasma por ahí?-luego del comentario y el sonido de fantasma que hizo Rock Lee, siguieron las risas de él y de su compañera. La chica estaba que soltaba lágrimas por la risa.

-No… no era nada.-dijo Neji poco convencido. Estaba seguro de que alguien había estado escondido en ese callejón. Pero inexplicablemente, segundos antes de que lo alcanzase, este había desaparecido. Dio media vuelta y luego de golpear al cejotas, dijo.-Vamonos Tenten.

Mientras, Hinata aterrizaba en el tejado de alguna casa.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Buenas noches! Señoras y señores he vuelto a las andanzas! jaja bueno, hacia mucho que no escribia y escribir este capitulo (aunque no me gusto mucho, me termino pareciendo un intermedio entre el anterior y el proximo... pero ya esta) y el otro capitulo de mi otro fic me puso muy feliz! Por supuesto que estuve con la notebook de aca para alla intentando que me dejasen sola y que no me viese nadie... algo que fue casi imposible. Soy demasiado necesaria! jaja... el ego, el ego, ja si no lo conocian ya lo van a conocer.

Bueno me despido esperando que les haya gustado este cap. :-). Gracias por los reviews y dejen mas! jeje ah! me olvidaba! Les dejo una pregunta para que me respondan¿Como se volvieron fans del sasuhina? Bueno, en mi caso personal hubo dos razones: la primera fue in video en youtube con la cancion "If we were a movie" (cancion de Hannah Montana) y la otra razon (la que me termino de convencer) fue el fic "Te vi". Me emociona tanto...

Je, bueno ahora si me voy, mi hermana esta decididamente histerica... Besos ciao!


	13. Vendajes

**_Capitulo 13: Vendajes_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Desde donde estaba Hinata podía ver como su primo y sus compañeros de equipo se alejaban por la concurrida calle donde segundos antes había estado. Veía como se divertían y como su querido primo se comportaba fuera del clan. Era cierto que ya conocía ese lado suyo pero igual seguía sorprendiéndose. Y mas sorprendida se quedo cuando vio como Tenten tomaba el brazo de Neji dulcemente, tal como ella lo hacia. Pero, esta vez, él no la rechazaba ni nada por el estilo, solo se limitaba a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza a lo que fuese que ella le había dicho.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y luego se suavizaron. Soltó un suspiro hondo y apoyada en el borde de aquel tejado siguió examinando las calles. Al parecer el invierno no había acallado el amor, varias parejas paseaban por el centro de Konoha y alrededores. La vista desde ese tejado le permitía ver todo aquello. Pero cansada de eso se dio vuelta y se sentó con la mirada perdida sobre las tejas. Recorrió con los ojos donde se encontraba y agradeció que el lugar estuviese casi escondido entre altos edificios y la luz no lo alcanzase muy bien. Por lo menos así no verían su tristeza.

Siempre había observado desde las sombras como las parejas se besaban, se abrazaban y… todas las demás cosas que hacían las parejas. Veía como chicos invitaban a salir a sus parientes en el clan y también a sus compañeras ninjas, fuera de su hogar. Pero ella no. A ella no la invitaba nadie. Podía simpatizar con muchos chicos, saber que su belleza y timidez ganaban puntos, y que su lado inteligente y poderoso los sorprendía. Entonces¿Por qué no había tenido un solo novio en toda su vida? Decidió dejar esos malos pensamientos. Después de todo, lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Te sucede algo?-pregunto su rescatador.

Volvió a sorprenderse. Se había olvidado completamente de él. Lo miro y luego de una afirmación con la cabeza le dio a entender que estaba bien. Estaba bien… bufo por su mentira. Lo observo con atención. El joven se acomodaba en la esquina mas iluminada del techo, la noche casi había llegado y apenas se podía ver. Él acomodaba las pomadas y vendajes que había traído consigo pero que solo había podido depositar en ese momento ya que antes había tenido que salvar a la chica.

Hinata lo siguió observando, recordando como su mano fría le había tapado el grito que casi pega por el contacto. Sentir a un extraño tomándote por detrás y elevándote por los aires en un salto sobrehumano no es muy agradable que se diga. La había cargado con gran destreza de no tirar lo que llevaba dentro de los bolsillos de su campera. Se había sentido humillada por unos momentos. _"Siendo llevaba como un saco de patatas… Neji_-_oniisan! Auxilio_!" recordaba que había pensado antes de que el se detuviese. Ver quien era la reconforto y a la vez… la asusto.

"_No, como?… o sea… es decir… ¿Sasuke me cargo hasta aquí?"_ la idea le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Todo el trayecto hasta allí no había visto su rostro y ahora que sabía quien era se sentía… bueno, se sentía así de nerviosa. Trato de contener un sonrojo pero fue imposible, por eso se había dado vuelta y volteado a ver las calles. Por suerte la tristeza apaciguo su incendio interno. Ya él la había cargado en sus brazos antes pero nunca había estado tan consciente de eso como ahora. Los sentimientos ahora eran diferentes y no sabía nombrarlos. Solo… solo… solo quería algo que la bajase de las nubes.

-No… no me pasa nada.-dijo aun con la mirada perdida.

-Bien, entonces a trabajar.-soltó las palabras como una especie de orden y ella se fue acercando de a poco.-Me vendaras aquí ya que al parecer no se puede en la cascada.-dijo sin mirarla.

Ella se detuvo unos segundos pero siguió moviéndose pronto. La verdad le ilumino la mente y se dio cuenta de que había sucedido. Sin entender por que una triste se le clavo en el fondo del estomago pero rápido se calmo. Sabía moverse en la tristeza.

El morocho se quedo parado con las manos en los bolsillos, indiferente para variar, pero mirándola de a ratos mientras avanzaba. Había ido a la cascada cinco minutos antes de las seis. Le gustaba la puntualidad. En especial después de todos esos años entrenando con Kakashi. La había esperado. Miraba su reloj desesperado mientras pasaban los minutos. Primero las seis, luego las seis y cinco, seis y diez… y así hasta las seis y veinte que decidió ir a buscarla.

Jamás creyó encontrarla como lo había hecho. Acurrucada contra la pared esperando que su primo la encontrase. En un principio le hubiera dado asco aquella cobardía pero ahora, y además entendiendo que pasaba, le había dado lastima, que era mucho peor. Aunque a la vez los sentimientos de protegerla afloraron sin querer. Estaba seguro que se había metido en ese embrollo por ir a verlo. Era un egoísta y tenia que ayudarla. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, siendo impulsivo como nunca, la tomo de la cintura y pegando un salto se dirigió al primer lugar que vio.

-Siéntate por favor Sasuke-kun.-lo despertó con su dulce voz y el así lo hizo. Ella se arrodillo junto a él. Los nervios estaban apareciendo.-Qui-qui-quitate la camisa.

El Uchiha volvió a acatar sus órdenes: se saco la camisa. Hacia frió pero no tanto por lo que pudo soportarlo como "buen macho". _"Bueno, esta bien que soy todo un hombre_ _pero hace realmente frió" _quiso decirle pero cuando la volvió a mirar se dio cuenta de por que la tardanza. La chica estaba algo así como paralizada. Sostenía el tarro de pomada con una mano y la otra estaba embadurnada por el ungüento. Se había detenido a punto de empezar con el proceso y él sabia por que y ese por que le alimentaba el ego.

Trago saliva. _"Calma Hinata calma"_ la tranquilizaba su conciencia _"no es la primera_ _vez que lo ves en cuero"._ Pero para que? De nada servían esos consuelos. Si que era cierto que ya lo había visto así pero ahora era diferente. ¡¿Por qué demonios todo era diferente ahora?! La luz azul del cielo que daba paso a la noche cubría su torso pálido y musculoso, dándole la apariencia de un dios. Bueno, cuando no lo era?

-Date prisa.-la saco del embobamiento con voz dura y arrogante.-Esta helando.

-S-si.-afirmo también con la cabeza.

Los nervios y la vergüenza disminuyeron un poco con aquel tono de voz. Como odiaba cuando era arrogante. ¿Lo odiaba o le gustaba? Ya daba lo mismo, volvió a tragar saliva y lentamente fue acercando su mano a su pecho. Se acercaba, se acercaba, se acercaba, listo! Se acerco. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y poco a poco fue untando toda la pomada que tenia en la mano. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no perder la cabeza y no quedarse embobada como antes pero se había olvidado quien era su paciente. Si, se había olvidado.

-Que haces?-le espeto fingiendo molestia.-Mejor abre los ojos y haz bien tu trabajo. No es necesario que me llenes de tu pomada, solo…-hizo ademán de no soportar esos tratos.- véndame bien las heridas.

Apretó los labios con fuerza mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Pero… ¿Quién se creía que era? Idiota. Ella lo sabía. El era un idiota y de los mas grandes. Pero al parecer ella le ganaba. ¿Para que diablos había aceptado ayudarlo? Ella sola se mandaba en ese tipo de tratos. Todo por creer que era diferente y todo por… por esos estúpidos sentimientos que tanto le había costado guardar.

Se llevo la mano al pote y se colocó la pomada entre los dedos nuevamente. Ahora, con los ojos abiertos, y muy enfadada, se dedico a hacer bien su trabajo. Esparció bien el ungüento por sobre donde las heridas amenazaban con abrirse. Se preguntaba como había hecho para aguantar tanto tiempo así ya que, creía, debía doler. Soltó el tarrito y se fue ayudando con la otra mano. Curar a las personas era un arte y aunque a ella le salía muy bien no era lo que quería hacer en la vida. No, ella quería más.

La observaba entretenido. La arrogancia fingida había servido como había previsto. No podía entender ese lado temperamental que tenia pero a la vez le gustaba verlo. Era raro de encontrar en alguien que pasaba la mayor parte del día en una actitud de lo más melancólica y tranquila. Se le quedo viendo. Era muy bonita. Su cara redonda y con rasgos de bebe, su mentón suave, su cuello tentador, sus senos… bueno, no veía mucho de ellos. Ella siempre tan tapada y sin embargo demasiado hermosa para su bien.

"_Si… demasiado…"_ pensó en su mente pervertida. Se despabilo un momento. No podía pensar esas cosas. ¿Era que acaso no tenía una misión en la vida¿Matar a su hermano? Esas metas sonaban cada día más lejanas. Era como si mientras más pasase junto a ella menos necesitase aquella venganza. Se enfoco en su cabello, la parte de una mujer que mas le gustaba. Era largo, negro, lacio y muy bonito. Más bonito que el de Ino y Sakura. Quiso volver a tocarlo. Sin pensar (algo que estaba haciendo mucho ese día) estiro el brazo para alcanzarlo.

-Quédate quieto Sasuke-kun.-le ordeno aun enfadada.-Necesito que se seque un poco la pomada antes de colocar los vendajes.

-Hmp.-respondió. Ahora era él quien estaba enfadado. De verdad quería tocar ese cabello.

Hinata se echo hacia atrás y se recostó un minuto en el duro suelo de cemento, mirando el cielo. Su respiración volvía a ser la misma. Como se le había agitado al estar cerca del chico. Aun no comprendía si era por estar cerca de un chico con el torso desnudo o si era por el hecho de que ese chico fuese Sasuke Uchiha. Se saco su bufanda y se bajo un poco el cierre de su campera. Necesitaba un poco de fresco ahí adentro.

Pero si seria desgraciada…¿Cómo… como se atrevía? Bajarse el cierre de su abrigo frente a él… y encima tan poco. Él quería más, necesitaba ver más. Se acerco sin hacer ruido y poco a poco llego cerca de ella. Sobre ella. Era la escena típica de un mirón. Ella con los brazos apoyados bajo su nuca mirando el cielo y el por sobre ella intentando ver mas allá de lo permitido. Por supuesto que de esto la chica de los ojos grises no sabia nada. Podía ser mirón pero sabía disimular y encontraba un límite. No era como Naruto ni ese sannin pervertido de Jiraiya. Aunque… debía admitir que ahora hacia menos frió.

-Mira!-le dijo ella inocentemente mientras le señalaba el cielo oscuro.-La primera estrella.

-Es muy brillante.-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para no ser descubierto.

-Lo es, verdad?-siguió hablando sin esperar respuesta.-De niña a mi se me hacían muchos peces brillantes en una gran red tenebrosa. Me daba miedo cuando decían que cuando muere se convierte en estrella.-soltó una risa.-No quería quedar atrapada en esa red.

Ahora la escuchaba. Había dejado esas andanzas aprendidas de su amigo rubio al oírla hablar del pasado. De la niñez. De una familia. De un pasado. Esos recuerdos tan dolorosos le traía la palabra. Sabia que ella lo había dicho inconscientemente de lo que a él le pasaba pero no pudo evitar enfadarse… enfadarse consigo mismo por ser tan débil. Volvió a su lugar y apoyándose en sus brazos fortaleció la idea que tenia de vengarlos y la imagen de Itachi volvió, imponente, como siempre.

-Y que te hizo cambiar de parecer?-le pregunto mirando el cielo.

-Mi madre.-ambos sintieron esa punzada de dolor en el pecho.-Ella me dijo que nunca se es mas libre que cuando nuestras almas llegan a ser estrellas.-tomo aire, cansada.-Me dijo que dejase de ver el cielo oscuro como una gran red. Me… me dijo que era mejor verlo como un mar.-agito la mano por sobre su cabeza, intentando señalar ese mar.-Un mar lleno de peces que nadan libremente.-aquí se detuvo.

-Es un pensamiento muy bonito.-menciono Sasuke sin mentirle.-Mi madre también solía decirme cosas así.-ella no lo miró sorprendida como él esperaba, sino que mas bien agacho la cabeza, vagando con la mirada.-Ella decía que la noche era un gran manto que tapaba a todos para que pudiesen dormir sin preocupaciones…

-Así?-lo interrumpió pero sin mirarlo.

-Si.-dijo con la voz apagada. Hablar de su familia lo apagaba.-Pero a pesar de que nos protege siempre hay personas que quieren ir más allá. Que quieren alcanzar la felicidad…-hizo una pausa mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza.-Entonces, cuando alguien que ha luchado mucho no haya esa felicidad en la tierra, la noche le concede la oportunidad de ser feliz… siendo una estrella.

Se quedaron en silencio observando el cielo y la nada. Mas la nada que otra cosa. Sus miradas perdidas se dirigían a cualquier cosa. Un tejado roto, un gato que escarbaba la basura, una luz que se encendía en una casa. Cualquier cosa… porque no había en este mundo lo que ello veían dentro de sus mentes. Su pasado. Ambos querían volver a esos momentos de felicidad. Los únicos que poseían y que atesoraban como nada en el mundo. _"Mama…"_ susurro una voz en su mente. Quería llorar pero ya no podía. El frió le había congelado las lagrimas en su interior y ya no podía llorar. _"Tampoco serviría de_ _nada"_ se dijo erróneamente. Si tan solo recordase como llorar…

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que…-dijo volviendo en si. Perdía el tiempo sintiéndose así.-…que hay muchas personas felices.

La sorpresa hizo fruto en su rostro para dar paso a una sonrisa. Como en ella. Hinata se había dado vuelta para mirar a Sasuke con su mirada grisácea y una sonrisa triste en los labios. Pero el se la devolvía mas feliz que triste. Estar con ella era todo lo que necesitaba para no sentirse tan apagado… tan vacío. Se quedaron así un momento, entendiendo el dolor del otro hasta que ella soltó un grito ahogado rompiendo no solo el contacto visual, sino además el silencio que se había creado alrededor de ellos.

-Que pasa?-pregunto preocupado el joven, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-No no, no es nada. Es solo que…-se paro de golpe y se acerco donde yacían las vendas y las tomo rápidamente.-Es solo que hace mucho que debí ponerte las vendas, ahora debo apresurarme. Además ya es tarde y no debo llegar a mi casa mas tarde si no…

Hablaba y hablaba, nerviosa. Moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro, mientras sus torpes dedos dejaban caer las vendas al suelo una y otra vez, haciéndola agacharse a recorrerlas, moviendo su cabello de aquí para allá. Él soltó una risa y quedo con una sonrisa de lado. Ella pareció oír aquello y se detuvo en su frenesí, observándolo curiosa por la risa. _"¿Ahora que le pasa?"_ pregunto sin entender esa sonrisa de superioridad que le daba. Fue entonces que cayó.

Las idas y vueltas, los arriba y abajo que había hecho tratando de tomar todas las vendas apresuradamente la habían dejado muy cerca del Uchiha… sin querer. Se ruborizo en un segundo y dando un saltito hacia atrás para crear mas distancia entre ellos, soltó otro suspiro. Uno de alivio. Un alivio que no duraría mucho porque el morocho volvió a acortar la distancia, acercándose a ella. Hinata alzo la vista para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido del chico y sus cabellos moviéndose con el viento.

El viento! Recordó que hacia mucho frió cuando vio eso y cuando el viento se le metió por dentro de la abertura que había hecho. No podía cerrarlo porque tenia en sus manos todas las vendas así que tuvo que soportarlo. Dio un paso hacia delante y el color en sus mejillas volvió en seguida. Volvía a estar cerca del cuerpo más deseado de toda la aldea. Recobrando la compostura y guardando varias vendas en sus bolsillos comenzó a vendarlo.

Primero el brazo. Tomo unas gasas que tenía en la mano y las fue enrollando una tras otra. Para que trabajo estuviese bien realizado debían ser exactamente tres capas de vendas bien colocadas y para que quedasen bien fijadas se necesitaba agregar un poco de pomada entre cada capa. La chica se movió con velocidad por la pomada y en un según ya estaba haciendo su trabajo nuevamente. El brazo fue rápido pero a la vez excitante. Sus músculos bien formados eran atrayentes. Más para ella que gracias a su habilidad especial tenia paso a cada detalle.

Siguió con su hombro. _"Seguro entrenó mucho para tenerlo así"_ se decía mientras lo vendaba a la vez que hacia malabares para no tocar su piel. Imposible. Ya estaba tocando con la yema de sus dedos la lechosa piel del muchacho. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica se creo en el primer toque pero luego ya no. Ella dudo en continuar pero la mirada arrogante de él no le dejo dudas. Iba a seguir su trabajo.

Por ultimo quedaba el pecho. Trago saliva. Ahora si quería terminar todo perfectamente debía de también vendar las heridas menores que había en la espalda. La primera vez que lo curo no había visto esas heridas hasta que lo acostó en su cama pero ahora… era inevitable. Estirándose lo más que podía trato de rodear la espalda con la venda pero era imposible. Debía apoyar su pecho en Sasuke si o si.

Bufó moviendo su flequillo y él sonrió para si. Sabia que eso pasaría y sin quererlo había estado esperando el momento en que pasase. Espero unos segundos pero ella no tardo mucho. Sentía como sus brazos los rodeaban. Había estirado los brazos en forma de cruz para facilitar el trabajo y cuanto disfrutaba ese trabajo. Sus pequeñas manos rodeándolo eran un placer pero… pero sus senos apoyándose en su pecho eran realmente un pecado; a pesar de la ropa. Sabía que ella estaba sonrojada. Lo sabía porque sentía su rostro hirviendo rozando la parte superior de su pecho. Quiso seguir disfrutando del momento pero antes de que pudiese saborearlo entero, ella retrocedió.

-Bueno, termine, me voy.-dijo mientras se alejaba de la vista del Uchiha. El sudor de la frente le chorreaba por el rostro.

Cuando volvió a donde había dejado su bufanda, el chico ya se había colocado la camisa y un pulóver negro de lana. Miraba las luces de Konoha con algo en mano. No podía verlo porque ya la noche había llegado y ella no se había dado cuenta. Avanzó rápido hacia él y diviso su bufanda entre sus manos. Se acerco por detrás y queriendo tomar su bufanda más que jugarle una broma, se abalanzo sobre esta. El chico previo eso y la movió mas arriba, por sobre su cabeza, para que no la alcanzase. Sonrió con superioridad al verla fallar.

-Devolvérmela.-le ordeno la morocha en tono principesco. Quería irse pero había salido de ella totalmente espontáneo.

-No quiero.-respondió él tal cual un niño caprichoso.

-Dámela.-volvió a ordenar molesta.

Meneó la cabeza negándosela. Cerro los ojos esperando que fuese por la bufanda como antes pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando escucho los sonidos de sus pasos irse saltando por los tejados. Abrió los ojos y la siguió. Se extraño. Pensó que seguiría intentando recuperar su bufanda pero no, ella solo se había ido así sin más. Sin rendirse ni despedirse solo dejándolo como un bobo con bufanda en mano. Que impredecible era.

Era tarde. No, no tarde, tardísimo. Debía haber llegado a su casa hacia ya media hora para enfrentar sus problemas pero no. Se había quedado sonrojándose con el Uchiha ese, ayudándolo con sus vendajes. ¿Y para que? Para que le robase su bufanda favorita de turno. _"Calma Hinata calma"_ volvió a decirse por segunda vez en el día. Despejo su mente de esos pensamientos y lo logró. Ahora debía concentrarse en ir tan rápido como pudiese. Toco tierra y empezó a correr, ya podía ver los árboles que rodeaban el camino que iba a su casa. Casi llegaba cuando lo oyó.

Se detuvo en seco y se volteo a ver quien era. Lo vio y no se sorprendió. Bueno, en realidad si pero no tanto al ver que era él. Parecía ya un juego. Lo vio acercarse a ella con rapidez y deteniéndose frente a su persona, aun con bufanda en mano. Apretó los labios molesta. Podía ser un bombón pero también podía ser muy caprichoso y molesto cuando se lo proponía. ¿Qué no había miles de chicas en Konoha a las que podía molestar sin que ellas se enfadasen?

-No te pareces tanto a Naruto como yo creía.-le dijo así no más, de una. Levanto una ceja el ver el asombro en su rostro.

-Na-Naruto?-pregunto extrañada por el comentario.

-Si, después de todo, no eres su fiel copia como me imaginaba.-sus palabras salían de su boca tal cual la nieve caía del cielo: heladas.

-Eso… eso creo que ya deberías haberte dado cuenta.-le respondió sonrojándose. Las palabras a los desconocidos eran tartamudeos o con voz suave. Pero había dicho las palabras de una manera tan seria y firme que pocos conocían.

-Entiendo.-clavo su mirada negra en ella.-Entonces¿Cómo eres realmente?

-Co… co-como soy?-tartamudeo sin querer. La pregunta era tan rayada como el chico.

-Si, como eres?-dijo como si nada.-Luchas como idiota sin cesar a pesar de que no puedes ganar o sabes rendirte?

-Yo no me rindo!-grito enojada. La palabra rendirse no existía en ella desde hacia un tiempo. Tomo aire y calmada ya le dijo.-Y Naruto no es un idiota.

Al parecer esa respuesta lo sorprendió. Al parecer no esperaba que ella fuese tan inteligente. _"Que machista"_ pensó de repente. La mirada del chico aun seguía fija en sus ojos grises. La ponía nerviosa, maldición. Pero la intrigaba a la vez… y mas cuando hacia eso de mirar otra cosa, sonreír de lado y volver a mirarla, como pensando lo que debía decir. Y así lo hizo. Ella levanto una ceja sin comprender.

-A veces es mejor rendirse.-su voz era suave y algo apagada.

La frase había sido más profunda para ambos de lo que él había tenido intención de que fuese. Rendirse… los dos sabían que eso era imposible si querían seguir adelante. Rendirse significaba caer. Rendirse significaba no ser nada. Rendirse significa tirar la toalla. Rendirse significaba vivir miserablemente. Y eso para ellos era peor que morir. Se miraron fijamente unos minutos hasta que ella, sorpresivamente, bajo la mirada para mirarlo dulcemente y acercarse a él. Parecía que iba decirle algo en el oído. Sasuke se sorprendió y… los nervios lo invadieron.

-Yo no me rindo…-dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro. Mientras lo paralizaba con esa actitud nada propia de ella, sus manos hacían otro trabajo más importante.-…sino que no siempre ataco de frente.

La vio correr, y desaparecer en el horizonte. Estaba hipnotizado aun por el recuerdo de su voz tan cerca de su oído y su aliento fresco próximo a su cuello. Esa chica… si que era impredecible. Sonrió de lado y se coloco las manos en los bolsillos. Pero antes de comenzar a caminar se dio cuenta de algo. _"La bufanda!"_ grito en su mente. Volvió a mirar el camino por donde se había ido y sonrió de nuevo pero de diferente modo. Recuperaría esa bufanda a como diese lugar. Por las buenas o… por las malas.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

Hola! Buenas! Se me hace raro publicar a estas horas (son las 3 de la tarde aka) siempre publico a la madrugada... En especial las de los lunes antes de ir a la escual :P jeje loka como yo sola... Bueno espero que este capitulo los haya complacido y contentado de romantiscismo que veo, hacia falta en el capitulo anterior jeje. Eh... recomiendo una cancion! "What Hurts The Most" de Rascal Flatts. Je, no se porque pero me llego a lo profundo y me parecio re SasuHina (re que ya veia SasuHina en todos lados la chica... jajaja) Bueno, no tengo mas que decir. Me despido! Besos ciao!

Gracias por los comentarios! Siempre animan y hacen que uno se sienta algo satisfecho :) Espero que sigan comentando.

****


	14. Mas Fuerte

**_Capitulo 14: mas fuerte_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Se detuvo antes de entrar por la puerta principal de su casa. Sabia lo que la esperaba del otro lado y para enfrentarlo debía de estar al cien por ciento. Apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire. Muchas cosas ese día le habían quitado el aliento. Se sonrojo al recordarlas pero se sintió algo tonta por ello y se coloco en el rostro una actitud mas seria. O por lo menos eso intento. Su cara parecía ahora estar en una extraña y ajena paz. Tomando la manija de la puerta y tomando aire por última vez, se adentro en la mansión de su clan.

Entro y se saco los zapatos. Se pregunto por que no estaban cenando. Encontró la respuesta en el reloj. Aun faltaban diez minutos para las ocho y su padre era exageradamente puntual cuando se trataba de la cena. Se coloco sus pantuflas y se adentro en la casa, extrañada por el silencio. Era rara esa paz en la sala principal de una mansión que albergaba a los miembros de todo un clan, pero no podía decir que no le desagradaba. Cuantas noches había tenido que esperar para que la casa estuviese así.

Decidió investigar que era lo que sucedía. Camino por uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la zona de las cocinas de la mansión. Si tenia suerte encontraría a la glotona de su hermana menor. Llego al lugar y nadie pareció percibir su presencia. No la incomodo, era su naturaleza llegar con pasos tan suaves como los de un fantasma y sin querer, asustar a las cocineras y empleadas. Inspecciono con la mirada y se dio cuenta de que había mucha mas actividad en las cocinas que de costumbre. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? La pregunta era inevitable en su cabeza.

-Oh! Hinata-sama, por fin llega!-escucho como una de las cocineras se dirigía a ella, lavándose los restos de algún platillo en el delantal de flores que llevaba puesto.

-Que sucede Nayami-san?-le pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Que no lo sabe? Están presentando a los invitados del país de la Hierba.-le contesto la mujer de aproximadamente unos setenta años.

Era una de las pocas personas que tenían algo de afinidad con la heredera del clan. Su cuerpo era grande y gordo y su piel arrugada como un pergamino pero su rostro estaba lleno del más lindo cariño que podía haber. Y que Hinata había sentido en mucho tiempo. Pero lamentablemente solo la veía de vez en cuando. No era propio que la primogénita de Hiashi se mezclase con la jefa de las cocineras.

-Lo olvide por completo.-dijo Hinata más para si misma que por otra cosa. Sus ojos se abrieron en terror y se llevo las manos al rostro. ¿Y ahora que debía hacer?-Nayami-san llama a Neji-oniisan por favor.

-Si, señorita.-le dijo la mujer a la vez que se acercaba a una de las jóvenes que aparentemente hacían de meseras esa noche y le transmitía el mensaje.

Recibió el gesto afirmativo de la mujer y soltando un suspiro se recostó en la pared. Dejo a Nayami seguir con su trabajo. Tenía la mirada perdida. Otra vez volvía a fallar. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota de olvidar aquello¿Por qué diablos era tan olvidadiza? Maldito Sasuke. Por unos momentos lo odio pero se dio cuenta de que el no tenia la culpa de nada. Aquí la única tonta que no podía manejar sus tiempos era ella. Se apretó los labios con fuerza y se comenzó a estrujar las manos frenéticamente. _"¿Dónde_ _estas Neji-oniisan?"_ pregunto en su mente y como por arte de magia el joven nombrado llego en su ayuda.

Entro por el pasillo llevándose al mundo por delante. Parecía algo nervioso y a la vez ansioso de por fin encontrar a su prima. La había buscado durante varias horas sin hallarla, resultando que al final de la tarde había tenido que volver a la mansión con las manos vacías. Llevaba puesto un kimono de ceremonia o de evento importante, uno de esos que muy pocas veces se ponía pero que lo hacían ver extremadamente atractivo… según Hinata. Esta lo miraba esperanzada junto a la entrada de las cocinas.

-Hinata-chan! Donde estuviste?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Estaba aliviado pero a la vez enfadado por el descuido de su prima.

-Yo… entrene demasiado y… después me dirigí por un helado y… perdí la noción del tiempo.-le dijo en un respuesta carente de importancia según su tono de voz. Lo decía como si no fuese para tanto.

-Pero…? Co-como…? No puedes estar hablando en serio!-le espeto enojándose aun mas.-Acaso te olvidaste de la presentación?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Bueno…-sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo por lo que la morocha decidió apurar el asunto.-Eso ya no tiene importancia Neji-oniisan, mejor vamos a mi cuarto y así me ayudas a colocarme el kimono.

El chico, mas sorprendido aun por al respuesta de su prima, decidió dejar eso pasar. Sabía que Hinata podía pasar la tarde papando moscas si se lo proponía pero… ¿olvidarse de aquella cena? Era demasiado. Aun así, asintió con la cabeza y decidió que era lo mejor darse prisa y llegar antes de que el banquete comenzase. Solo esperaba que su tío no castigase mucho a su prima, quien ya de por si tenia bastantes problemas. Todavía podía recordar la cara de Hiashi al enterarse de que su primogénita había sido la "salvadora" del Uchiha. Trago saliva. Había dado miedo.

Subieron velozmente las escaleras y se dirigieron al cuarto de Hinata. Una vez allí elegir el kimono fue cuestión de segundos. La mente de la joven había comenzado a trabajar en su atuendo desde las cocinas. Abrió rápidamente la parte de su armario que contenía los kimonos (tenia varios) y saco uno de sus favoritos, junto a las demás prendas de la vestimenta. Odiaba ese tipo de fiestas porque requerían de un kimono y colocarse uno llevaba su tiempo.

Tapándole los ojos a su primo, se saco la ropa y se coloco una de las primeras piezas: el _koshimaki_ y la enagua. Esta era de color blanco ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para combinar. Luego siguió el kimono. Era de color rojo oscuro, casi llegando al vino, y bordado de abajo hacia arriba tenía una especie de cadena montañosa terminada en dos aves doradas sobre sus amplias mangas. Se acomodo el cabello y le pidió a su primo que le colocara el _obi_. Este si debía combinar por lo que era de color marrón con hilos dorados. El terminado daba la impresión de que las aves habían marcado su camino por donde el _obi_ cubría el cuerpo de la chica.

Neji la miro satisfecho. Como si todo hubiera sido obra suya. Ella sonrió sonrojada y agradeció que su primo tuviese tan buen gusto, le había regalado uno de los mejores kimonos que tenia. Para terminar se coloco un poco de perfume, además de sombras bordo sobre los parpados y para terminar, un suave delineado se noto por sus ojos. Se miro en el espejo una última vez antes de partir hacia el salón.

-Tranquila.-le susurro cuando estaban por llegar.-Sígueme, nos sentamos a la derecha de tu padre en la mesa principal. Hanabi nos espera.

No pensó que aquello fuese muy tranquilizador pero fingió una sonrisa para calmarlo. El parecía más nervioso que ella. Abrieron las puertas y las luces del salón los iluminaron de repente. Se asombro al ver cuando bonito estaba decorado todo, aunque, era lo de siempre. Mesas rectangulares cubiertas con exquisitos platos, personas comiendo arrodilladas, cocineros mostrando sus habilidades en vivo, si no fuera por la música del equipo creería que había regresado en el tiempo.

Se sonrojo de inmediato. Como siempre, su presencia llamaba la atención de todos y con ese atuendo daba paso a los cuchicheos. Las miradas de casi todo el clan recaían en ellos. Su primo, serio, la encaminaba hacia la mesa y ella lo seguía algo cohibida. Llegaron a la mesa principal donde Hiashi, Hanabi y los dos invitados de honor los miraban sorprendidos. Ellos, luego de hacer una reverencia, tomaron asiento. Después de eso, todo pareció volver a la normalidad.

-Por que has llegado tarde?-escucho que le decía la voz de su padre.

-Ella… tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza Hiashi-sama.-respondió por ella, Neji. Lo miro algo enojada pero comprendió el por que. Era mucho más probable que le creyese a el que a ella.

Hinata mantuvo la mirada perdida todo el tiempo. Estaba muy aburrida. Esas fiestas parecían una luz de diversión y demás pero para ella no eran más que otro momento sin sentido en su vida. Todos conversaban, todos la ignoraban. Ya estaba acostumbrada y solo debía esperar hasta después del postre para excusarse e irse; pero, sin embargo, esa vez seria diferente. Ese monótono momento pasaría a la tortura.

-Hiashi-sama.-dijo la invitada, a la que ahora conocía como Satsu Hyuuga.-podrías decirme por que has elegido entrenar a Hanabi-san en vez de a Hinata-san?

La pregunta cayó como una bomba a punto de explotar. Todos dejaron de comer pero con diferentes reacciones. Hinata, Hanabi y Neji se miraron espantados mientras el nombrado dejaba su tenedor lentamente sobre el plato.

-Porque creo que es la mas capacitada para liderar el Clan Hyuuga en el futuro.-respondió en una simple y dolorosa respuesta.

-Pero no debería entrenar a Hinata-san?-pregunto extrañada Satsu.-No es ella la primogénita y la heredera del clan?

-No esta capacitada para esa responsabilidad y además...parece no tomar muy en serio su posición.-sus palabras eran frías como la nieve.-Y esa, es la razón.

-Como que no esta capacitada?-pregunto ahora, el marido de Satsu, Tanako.

-Eso es simple y para que puedan verlo, se realizara un combate.-los ojos de ambas hermanas se abrieron como platos mientras que la comida de Neji caía en su plato.-Hanabi, de diez años, contra Hinata, de quince años. El combate se llevara a cabo en un mes y así, espero yo, puedan comprender lo que digo.

-Estoy seguro de que entenderemos…-sonrió algo nerviosa la mujer.-…en un mes.

Luego de eso el tema de conversación cambio como si nada para la pareja y Hiashi. Ellos seguían charlando animadamente mientras los jóvenes se miraban espantados unos a otros. Neji y Hanabi no sabían que hacer para salvar a Hinata y esta lo sabía perfectamente. Ella era débil y últimamente no parecía estar mejorando mucho. Solo… solo lo de siempre. Se calmo como pudo y tomando uno de sus cubiertos, comenzó a fingir que todo estaba bien. _"Vamos Hinata puedes hacerlo"_ si podía porque… había practicado mucho para controlar sus emociones.

Esto no pareció gustar a su padre, quien al verla así de impasible se sorprendió y decidió llamarla para hablarle a parte. La joven se excuso y se levanto al rincón donde su padre la esperaba.

-Por que padre?-pregunto melancólicamente, con la mirada baja.

-Este es el castigo para los que no escuchan.-le dijo con voz seria.-Y tu Hinata, no me escuchaste.-el hombre tomo aire, como si todo aquello le costase.-No debiste haber salvado a ese Uchiha y por eso ahora mereces ser castigada.

-No crees que ya me has castigado lo suficiente en lo que llevo viva?!-le espeto levantando los ojos, cristalinos por las lagrimas. Pero con una voz llena de odio y rabia imposible de identificar con ella.

Pero antes de que Hiashi pudiese reconocer a su tímida hija mayor en esa chica, esta ya había salido caminando rápido hacia la salida. Una vez fuera del salón, Hinata corrió hacia su habitación. Abrió la puerta respirando con dificultad y se tiro sobre la cama, cerrando la puerta tras si. Se apretó contra su almohada y se durmió así, echa un ovillo sobre las sabanas desordenadas y las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

-

Se despertó con mucha pereza. Los ojos eran algo pesado y los sintió húmedos. Se toco la cara recordando como las lágrimas habían invadido su ser la noche anterior. Y todo por unas pocas palabras. Se acomodo sobre su almohada, sin importarle sus cabellos despeinados, ni su maquillaje corrido, ni el kimono hecho un desastre en ella. Dejo su mirada perdida en la nada mientras los ruidos de la casa se le iban haciendo cada vez mas presentes. Tanta actividad no era típica de la mañana.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde se hallaba su reloj. Las una y media. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Había dormido mucho. Aun así, no se reprocho por ello y se volvió a tirar el su cama. Quería seguir durmiendo. Parecía como que así la vida no la atacaba y la realidad la dejaba en paz. Era… era una linda ilusión. Pero ya era tarde, se había levantado y ahora tenía que seguir.

Dejo sus ropas sobre la cama para así las criadas las limpiasen y luego se dio una ducha. Se vistió rápido. No quería que nadie la viese en ese estado. Aun tenía los ojos algo rojos. Tomo su abrigo y su bufanda roja. Estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que era una idea estúpida. ¿Salir por la puerta? Si alguien la veía comenzarían a hablar y no tenía ganas de eso. Abrió su ventana y empezó a saltar hacia la cascada o algún lugar. Simplemente quería un lugar tranquilo en soledad, de verdad.

-

El Uchiha había abandonado su apartamento temprano a la mañana. Esa mañana no había podido dormir mucho. Las imágenes de la Hyuuga mayor daban vueltas en su cabeza desde la noche anterior con una intensidad propia de un tornado. No podía dejar de pensarla. Así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y así de paso aprovechar a comprar café y azúcar… dos cosas que le faltaban en la alacena.

Cuando volvió a su casa se encontró con sus compañeros de equipo a punto de entrar en su edificio. Esos dos parecían cada vez más juntos. Se preguntaba si ya serian pareja. Los hizo esperar fuera un momento y cuando bajo, se dirigieron los tres hacia el lugar de entrenamiento. Caminaron por el mismo camino de ayer y por una vez en la vida de Sasuke sus ojos negros se mostraron esperanzados. Esperaba verla por ese camino como ayer y volverla a estremecer con su mirar. Los minutos pasaron y ella no apareció. Se decepciono y algo triste y callado siguió a sus amigos.

Pero… ¿Qué le importaba a él si ella no pasaba por la calle? Nada. No debía importarle nada. Sin embargo… no pudo evitar preguntarse por que no lo había hecho. Habían mil y una explicaciones lógicas pero su instinto y sentimientos paranoicos insistían en que le había sucedido algo muy malo. Sacudió su cabeza pero los pensamientos parecían no querer irse. ¿Y si ella…?

-Sasuke despierta!-escucho como la voz de su sensei lo traía a la realidad.

Miro a sus compañeros de equipo a la vez que estos también lo observaban preocupados de su falta de concentración en un entrenamiento. El chico estaba raro. Bufó sin darles importancia y se propuso a prestar atención… en vano. Ella volvía a hacer aparición en su mente y no lograba dejarlo en paz. Agitó su cabeza varias veces, intentando ahuyentarla de ahí, cuando esa extraña conducta derivo en un sin fin de preguntas.

-Sasuke-kun.-dijo Sakura con su aún voz melosa para con él.-estas bien?

-Si.-contestó sin mucha gracia. No le gustaba lo que seguro podían estar pensando Naruto y Kakashi.

-No quieres ir a descansar? Podemos posponer el entrenamiento si lo necesitas…-

-No, estoy bien.-respondió perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pues… la cara de idiota que tenías antes decía todo lo contrario.-alegó el rubio metiéndose en el asunto.

Golpe. El rubio se ganó un buen golpe cortesía del Uchiha. Este apretaba en puño enardecido por la burla pero más aún porque sabía que tenía razón. Soltó un suspiro sabiendo que no podría concentrarse y se alejó de su equipo. Hizo caso omiso a las preguntas de Sakura y siguió en ese rumbo errante.

Caminó y caminó hasta que el viento helado del invierno le dejo el rostro helado. Pero por mas que el frío se adentraba en él, este rápidamente se derretía ante la imagen de la Hyuuga. Le molestaba y le molestaba mucho. Comenzó a correr tanto que ya casi parecía nada más que una sombra negra. Estaba demasiado furioso para no darse cuenta, hasta ese momento, en donde había terminado. Se apoyó en un árbol buscando aliento cuando los destellos del agua congelada le llamaron la atención.

Se encamino al lugar de los destellos y se dio cuenta de donde había terminado. Había llegado al lugar donde había comenzado todo con esa chica: la cascada. Los destellos eran del sol contra la capa de hielo que impedía al agua llegar a la superficie. Vago con la mirada por allí hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una criatura agazapada a las orillas de la cascada. Frunció el ceño preguntándose quien rayos podía ser.

Ella no había oído sus pasos ni los hubiera oído si hubiera estado prestando atención. Él era muy sigiloso y ella muy despistada. Había llegado hacia un rato a la cascada con intenciones de pensar, de soñar, de auto compadecerse. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? La mirada había permanecido baja y triste en ella hasta que sintió una calida (y fría) mano posarse en su hombro, obligándola a voltearse. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Sasuke y mucho más al darse cuenta de que sin querer la había transmitido lo triste que estaba. Se puso de pie de un salto.

-Que haces aquí?-preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-No te importa.-volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Esta bien, me voy entonces.-dijo Sasuke sin querer quedarse pegado de su mirada a pesar de que eso era casi imposible. Aún más por el nivel de tristeza que había descubiertos en sus ojos grises. Se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar esperando que lo llamase, que le suplicase que se quedase. Pero nada de eso paso y él seguía alejándose más y más. Por fin no pudo más y volvió a acercarse a ella.-Que sucedió?

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida de su reacción. Lo había visto darla la espalda para después volver a ella deseoso de saber que le sucedía. Era muy extraño para ella que alguien no se rindiese al primer intento de tratar de entenderla y por eso se había quedado sin habla. El morocho se enojó por eso y al no obtener respuesta decidió que no podía forzar las cosas y que si quería estar sola, respetaría su decisión. Se había dado vuelta, dispuesto a irse verdaderamente cuando ella lo llamó.

-Espera.-le dijo sin muchas ganas pero las suficientes para domarlo y atraerlo hacia ella.

-Me vas a contar o te vas a quedar callada?-le preguntó sin falta de tacto. Los ojos un poco enrojecidos de ella daban a saber que había estado llorando.

De repente, para sorpresa de ambos aunque más para ella que para él, Sasuke estiró los brazos y tomó su cabeza de manera delicada y tierna, apoyándola en su pecho y acercando el cuerpo de ella al suyo. Hinata estaba paralizada. Otra vez volvía a estar cerca de aquel chico que cada vez que podía lograba sacarle el aliento. Sentía como su rostro se apoyaba en su cabeza y le acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos, consolándola a su manera.

Al principio había hecho ese gesto tan impulsivo llevado por su tristeza pero luego, todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella aparecieron y lo llevaron a cerrar lentamente los ojos, embriagándose con el aroma de su cuerpo; y también a tocarle ese manto de seda que poseía con esa delicadeza que creía perdida en él. Pero cuando recobró su cordura y se dio cuenta de que ella seguía separada de él y sin hacer movimiento alguno, estuvo a punto de alejarse. Entonces fue que ella se acercó.

Le había costado pero armándose de valor había logrado pasar el shock que le había producido la repentina acción del chico para recibir con agrado (y un poco de desesperación) esa dosis de dulzura y consuelo que tanto necesitaba. Apoyo sus manos en su pecho y muy lentamente su cabeza se acomodó también allí. Ambos podían sentir el sonrojo del otro. Ella porque no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y él porque no podía creer que ella lo hubiese correspondido.

Pronto toda vergüenza paso y los dos pudieron sentir el cariño que el otro buscaba desde hacia mucho tiempo. Sin saberlo, con Sasuke se sentía extrañamente bien y era la primera vez que lo asimilaba de verdad, al contrario de él, que ya había descubierto eso antes. Abrazados como estaban, el acariciando su cabello y ella llorando por dentro en su pecho, ningún frío se hacia presente y podían permanecer (según creían) toda la eternidad. Él, dibujando flores, monumentos, castillos en el aire y miles de otras cosas en sus cabellos, y ella, refugiándose en su ternura inusitada.

Entonces, de la nada, ella se separó bruscamente de él, dejándolo por un momento triste, por otro sorprendido y por último ya mas calmado. No entendía porque lo había hecho pero seguro que debía de ser importante. Se quedó cerca de ella, sintiendo que a pesar de lo fuerte que aparentaba estar siendo, en cualquier momento ella podía sucumbir y desplomarse tal cual una avalancha.

-En un mes debo enfrentar a mi hermana en un combate.-dijo sin preámbulos, la mirada baja y los dedos estrujándose mutuamente. Solo levanto la mirada al oír tan rápidamente la voz del chico.

-Y que piensas hacer?-le pregunto como si nada. Como si tuviese esperanzas en ella.

-No lo se…-le respondió con toda sinceridad.-Los entrenamientos con mi equipo terminaban hoy porque Kurenai sensei debía partir a una misión, además de que en invierno no entrenamos mucho.-volvió a mirarlo y al verlo clavado en sus ojos, añadió.-No se que haré…-musitó intentando no volver a caer en la desesperación, o más bien, en el vacío que todo eso le producía.

Sasuke la observo unos momentos y pudo sentir como la misma tristeza y vacío que ella sentía también se formaban en él. Pero... ¿por qué? Él debía estar totalmente ajeno a sus problemas y sin embargo allí se encontraba, escuchando sus problemas y consolándola como jamás había hecho en la vida. La miro y con un tono de voz bastante dulce le dijo.

-Yo te ayudaré.

Las palabras hicieron efecto inmediato en ella. Su mirada cambió y por instante creyó que había visto en ella algo así como el triunfo, como si todo eso hubiera estado planeado para que él cayese en su trampa, tal cual había caído. Pero… el asombro también hizo que pensase diferente. Tal vez ella si se había sorprendido con sus palabras, tal vez no. ¿Por qué siempre era un misterio para él?

-En… en serio?-dudo pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que intentaba reprimir unos pequeños saltos de alegría.

-Si, es en serio.-le volvió a decir dulcemente, perdiéndola en su mirada. Bueno, si él caía en una trampa, bien ella podía hacerlo también.

Sabía que ella no era de las que se abalanza sobre los chicos ni cosas por el estilo pero su sonrisa y saltos de alegría eran suficientes para él. La observó unos segundos hasta que ella se percato de eso y lo miro extrañado. Podía imaginarse que cosas pensaba la chica y eso lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Que loca podía ser en ocasiones. Se acercó a ella muy seductoramente, paralizándola.

Hinata volvía derrumbarse al sentir al sexo opuesto acercándose a ella. ¿Por qué esos acercamientos la ponían así¿Por qué Dios le había dado ese defecto, mucho peor que el de sonrojarse? Se congeló como la nieve a su alrededor y casi no pudo respirar cuando él se acerco tanto a ella, rodeándola con sus brazos. ¡Por Dios¿es que acaso pensaba besarla?! Cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento hasta que decidió abrirlos y tomar las riendas de esa situación… o por lo menos saber como sería su primer beso.

Y allí estaba él, en su lugar original ya alejado de ella. Sasuke se colocaba su bufanda tranquilamente mientras Hinata lo miraba algo molesta. No solo molesta porque le había vuelto a robar su bufanda, sino porque la había engañado de esa manera. Se había emocionado tanto por nada. ¿Qué no sabía que casi le había dado taquicardia por su culpa? Bueno, seguro de que si sabía lo único que él hubiera hecho sería hincharse aún más su orgullo y luego ayudarla. Que ingenua podía llegar a ser…

-Te entrenare todas las noches, a partir de la medianoche hasta que ya no puedas más.-estableció con voz autoritaria de profesor.-Hasta que no logres quitarme la bufanda no estarás lista para el combate.-ella levantó una ceja a la vez que pensaba en la última que había sucedido algo parecido.-Y nada de trampas.-concluyó Sasuke leyendo (de alguna manera) lo que ella pensaba.

-Muy bien… sensei.-termino la frase con un tono mezcla de malvado, de cínico, de arrogante, de… bueno, de todas las cosas que pueden transformar un suave tono de voz a uno oscuro.

El Uchiha también sonrió de esa forma y se despidió de ella sin más. Era extraño pero cuando llego a su apartamento se sentía nuevamente alegre, energético y… acalorado.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

Hola! Bueno tarde un poquito mas de siempre pero es que repentnamente me quede sin internet en mi casa.. todo mal!! pero bueno por suerte aca hay muchos cibers... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi por lo menos si me gusto hacerlo jejeje... Me gusta el ritmo de la historia (auqnue se me hace muy larga jaja) y creo que ya se de donde saque eso de los romances larguiisiimos (en el sentido de que se den el beso y eso) lo saque de... LAS CLAMP!! Dios no sabia cuanto me habia influenciado Sakura Card Captors hasta que lei un articulo de ellas y me di cuenta de ese detalle. Jeje... bueno sera por eso que me gusta tanto?? jajaja_**

Etto... no tengo mucho mas que decir. Espero que sigan dejando reviews:) Son una necesidad jaja... Me despido besos ciao!


	15. Planes

_**Capitulo 15: Planes**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

La Godaime volvió a golpear su puño contra la mesa, despertándola. Hinata se despertó súbitamente y trato de mantenerse despierta, sin gran logro ya que aun cabeceaba un poco. Había sido la segunda vez que la mujer de cabellos rubios golpeaba la mesa para despertar la chica. La vena de su frente ya no podía disimularse por más tiempo y si ella volvía a dormirse en medio de sus explicaciones, estallaría sin consideraciones. Y todos los presentes podían darse cuenta de ello.

-Hinata.-le susurro a su lado Kiba, dándole codazos en las costillas.-No te duermas.

Y no lo hizo. Al parecer uno de los codazos del joven le había producido suficiente dolor como para mantenerla despierta. Escucho lo que decía la mujer delante de ella sin muchas ganas. Ya sabia que tenían que hacer y las palabras esas eran puros detalles. Se fijo en Shizune, quien daba vueltas por la habitación llevando papeles de un lado al otro, bastante apurada. Se rió cuando esta casi se cae por llevar demasiados papeles en los brazos pero otro codazo le indico que no provocase a la Hokage.

Se sereno y miro a la vieja/joven mujer que tenia delante. Sus palabras eran aburridas y no las escuchaba con gran atención. Que pérdida de tiempo. Quería salir lo más rápido posible de allí, cumplir su misión y volver rápidamente. Si lo hacían bien volverían a lo mucho en tres días, les había dicho Tsunade pero ella tenia planeado volver la mañana siguiente. Sus amigos se tomaban muy en serio la tarea, o eso pensaba ella mientras miraba el rostro serio de Shino bajos las gafas. Pero Hinata no creía que fuese tan importante.

Le había contado emocionada a Sasuke que su misión consistía en entregar unos cheques de pago a un hombre de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, quien se había marchado días antes de Konoha por cuestiones familiares y no había recibido su ultima paga. El Uchiha no había mostrado mucho interés, dándole a entender que no era una misión tan importante como ella le estaba planteando, desanimándola por dentro pero sin mostrarlo. Luego de eso había vuelto a la oficina de la Godaime para recibir las instrucciones, donde se encontraba.

Bajo las oficinas donde se encontraba la joven, caminando por las calles se hallaba Sasuke Uchiha, pateando una lata vacía. Estaba enojado –y triste- y por eso su semblante de indiferencia habitual había desaparecido. Ella se iría. Eran solo unos días pero ella se iría de igual modo. Dejándolo solo y molesto. ¿Por qué rayos se iba? Subió la mirada y pudo ver, a pesar de estar un piso mas arriba, la imagen de la Hyuuga cerca del vidrio. Frunció más el ceño. Tal vez si ella se hubiese dado cuenta lo hubiera mirado. Tal vez si se hubiese dado cuenta de que cuando la desanimo en el bosque no había sido por indiferencia, si no por enojo y, tal vez, un poco de tristeza.

Pero no podía hacer nada si ella decidía irse. Después de todo no era de su propiedad y la chica había esperado con ansias una misión. Bueno, tal vez no tanto como antes y no por las mimas razones, pero sabia que ella jamás desaprovecharía una oportunidad de irse lejos de esa Aldea. Maldijo por lo bajo el momento en que había escuchado las palabras de Hinata en uno de sus entrenamientos nocturnos. Todavía podía recordar perfectamente la escena de esa vez, vivida en su mente. Volvió a patear la lata, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido al esta chocarse con una pila de basura.

-

_---Flash Back---_

_-_

_Una semana y tres días. Todo ese tiempo había pasado desde que comenzase su entrenamiento con el morocho mas lindo de la aldea. Era una noche de luna llena, con pocas nubes en el firmamento, lo suficientemente clara como para poder ver mejor sus movimientos en la noche, a pesar de que sus ojos (en forma normal) se habían vuelto los de un jaguar con el paso del tiempo._

_La oscuridad reinaba en el bosque y el poco ruido de animales que había impedía que sus gemidos delataran su ubicación. Estaba cansada de tanta pelea. Jadeaba, las rodillas le sangraban, la ropa tenía múltiples cortes y su cara y manos eran todo rasguño. Se apoyo en el árbol para descansar. Estaba agotada y eso que recién habían comenzado. Pero ese cansancio se debía a que ahora las luchas se había vuelto más aéreas que terrenales. Sasuke era un maestro demasiado creativo._

_-Si estas cansada podemos detenernos un momento.-le dijo una voz apareciendo de repente por detrás._

_Ella no contesto y paso a saltar hacia otro árbol, otro y otro más. Se perdió bosque dentro, alejándose de los lugares habituales. Debía calmarse y lograr liberar su alma de ansiedad, desesperación, miedo y cualquier otro sentimiento o emoción conocido. Debía llegar a un estado de paz absoluta para llevar a esa jutsu que le permitía descansar sin ser vista. Lo llamaba jutsu de invisibilidad pero creía que usando o no chakra podía hacerlo igualmente. Era como algo que había nacido con ella y estaba orgullosa de ese "poder". _

_Sin embargo estaba demasiado agotada y no conseguía calmar su respiración para poder hacerlo. El golpe que le había dado Sasuke antes había sido mucho para ella. Había sentido como si le hubiesen roto las costillas de un solo y certero golpe. Como habían cambiado las cosas ahora que usaba su maldito sharingan. Ya sin el (y usando el Byakugan) era difícil. Realmente el chico era poderoso. Estaba punto de calmarse completamente cuando un golpe sordo hizo que se sorprendiera sobremanera._

_-Demonios.-mascullo para luego sentir como el árbol se partía en dos y comenzaba a caer._

_Estuvo a punto de saltar hacia otro mas cercano y seguro, cuando unas ramas le golpearon el rostro y el estomago simultáneamente, impidiéndole saltar. Soltó un grito desesperada. Estaba cayendo en picada junto al árbol y no había nada que pudiese hacer. Se saco un par de hojas y pequeñas ramas que cubrían sus ojos. Miro hacia abajo y calculo que si no se movía deprisa se partiría la mitad de los huesos del cuerpo con la caída… si es que tenía suerte y no moría primero. _

_Intento desprenderse del "abrazo de oso" que habían formado las dos ramas rodeando su cuerpo. No podía moverse. Iba cayendo más y más rápido. Decidió que tal vez, usando todo el chakra que poseía, podría mover el árbol para que cayese de una forma que no la matase. Estaba concentrando energía cuando la idea de resignarse a morir la toco a fondo. Por unos segundos dejo su tarea, dispuesta a caer. Para cuando decidió que iba a luchar por su vida la realidad le dijo que era demasiado tarde. Esos pequeños instantes de vacilación habían sido su cruz. Se dejo caer._

_-Si vas a suicidarte no lo hagas conmigo cerca.-le advirtió Sasuke a la chica cuando la tuvo en brazos. Ella seguía con la mirada baja sin querer mirarlo._

_Había terminado en brazos del chico cuando este, preocupado por que no salía, decidió ayudarla. No sabia cuanto se preocupaba por ella hasta que la vio cayendo con el árbol que acababa de cortar, resignada a una muerte. Casi le había dado un infarto por el miedo intenso que se le había acomodado en el pecho. Cortar las ramas que sorpresivamente para él habían apresado a la Hyuuga fue mas difícil de lo que pensó pero al cabo de unos instantes la había logrado sacar._

_Llegaron a la base del lugar de entrenamiento y el Uchiha la deposito con una ternura espectacular en el suelo, sin que ella se diese cuenta. Estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos y en su propia vergüenza. Se había rendido. Era una cobarde. Se había rendido a la muerte. Se sentó con los ojos opacos y la mirada perdida._

_-Todos nos resignamos a morir alguna vez.-la saco de sus pensamientos, obligándola a mirarlo ya que se encontraba a su lado.-No te angusties tanto._

_-Soy una cobarde.-le dijo sin saber si la entendería aunque cada vez sentía menos eso. A veces sobraban las palabras en ellos, como si estuviesen conectados en una sola mente._

_-Tienes un sueño?-le pregunto volviéndola a sorprender._

_-Tal vez…-respondió vagamente. Últimamente su "meta" ya no era tan importante._

_-Mi sueño es asesinar a mi hermano y restaurar mi clan.-dijo con determinación y emoción en los ojos. No temía ser juzgado por ella, sabia que era mas sabia de lo que muchos imaginaban y que por eso ella jamás lo juzgaba y, crema, jamás lo haría._

_-Entonces… el mío es volverme mas fuerte para…-Sasuke esperaba escuchar lo que siempre le habían dicho que ella decía pero olvido que ella había cambiado y no era más la chiquilla de hacia años.-…irme de esta aldea._

_-_

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

-

Casi se había muerto al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus hermosos labios. No había dado muestras de desconcierto, terror, miedo e incredulidad como sentía por dentro, a pesar de que no podía ocultarle casi nada. Sin embargo se mostró con algo de curiosidad, que también sentía un poco por dentro. _"El mundo es demasiado grande para quedarme siempre en esta aldea, no lo crees?"_ recordó en su mente. Una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en sus labios ante eso. ¿Demasiado grande? No lo creía así. Bueno, sus metas eran otras y no podía comprender bien sus palabras. Sin embargo le había dado el consejo de vivir por ese sueño. Que doloroso consejo. Por ahora solo esperaba que se fuese. Odiaba seguir esperando su llegada.

Mientras tanto, cerca de por donde él andaba, dentro de una vivienda en la parte mas deprimente y pobre de la aldea, un grupo nada común de personas comentaban los próximos pasos de su plan. Rodeando una mesa gran mesa rectangular se encontraban una pareja de ninjas, una mujer de cabello rojo y dos gemelos de singulares ojos amarillos con atuendos de la Aldea del Sonido y Kabuto, el joven de anteojos que había traicionado a la aldea en la que se hallaba.

-Bien, ataquemos ahora que hay varias misiones seguidas y la aldea cuenta con pocos ninjas.-propuso la pelirroja emocionada por la palabra "ataque".

-Será mucho más fácil que cuando regresen.-dijeron al unísono los gemelos. Esa particularidad de hacer todo junto, de la misma forma y en el mismo momento, daba escalofríos incluso junto a sus compañeros.

-Vamos a tomar a Sasuke Uchiha, no atacar toda la Aldea.-replico Kabuto mirándolos duramente. Esos siempre se desviaban. El plan consistía en tomar a Sasuke, llevárselo a Orochimaru y que este se apoderase de su cuerpo ya que el que tenía ahora le estaba fallando bastante. Parecía bastante simple pero no lo era para nada.

-Bueno, hagámoslo de una vez que esto me fastidia.-volvió a molestar sus pensamientos la mujer.

-No lo haremos hoy.-sentencio Kabuto luego de varias segundos en silencio.

-Como?!-gritaron histéricos la mujer y los gemelos. Estos molestos comenzaron a reclamar al peligris diciéndole amenazas que iban desde molerlo a golpes hasta decírselo a Orochimaru. Pero nada de eso parecía inquietarlo, molestando a los demás.

-Idiotas!-calmo los ánimos con un fuerte golpe a la mesa. Tomo asiento nuevamente y con las manos entrelazadas en continuo pensamiento dijo.-Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea convertido en un guerrero formidable, no es que el conocieron antes.-se acomodó los anteojos y dirigiéndose a todos prosiguió.-Debemos atacar cuando este débil, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Debemos atacarlo donde más le duela, como lo hizo su hermano.

Los demás se callaron antes aquellas palabras. Todos pensaban lo mismo: como lastimar a Sasuke en el alma. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo atacar a alguien que parece de piedra? El chico no parecía sentir y eso volvía todo mucho más difícil. Entonces, de repente, Kabuto se paró de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la pareja, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, les dijo.

-Han descubierto algo nuevo?

-Desde hace una semana tenemos sospechas de que algo hay.-dijo la mujer sin soltarle la mano a su marido.-Pero no parecen muy unidos aún. No creo que sean amigos siquiera.

-Da igual.-le dio poca importancia el joven. Pensó unos momentos y volvió a hablar.-Avísenme si hay avances.

La pareja asintió en silencio. Luego de esa breve charla, Kabuto dio la orden de dispersarse. Algunos vagarían por ahí, esperando el momento adecuado, otros volverían a la aldea del Sonido y otros se quedarían por los alrededores, pero lo que si era seguro era que el plan de debilitar a Sasuke Uchiha estaba en la cabeza de todos.

-

Volvieron a la aldea con un leve –y según opinaba ella- exagerado recibimiento. Nadie recibía a los ninjas que se iban a misiones de esa clase, ni siquiera sus familiares. Llegaron a la entrada de la ciudad para encontrarse con su primo y alguno que otro amigo. Los felicitaban porque la misión había sido todo un éxito y habían regresado un día antes de lo previsto. Todos estaban felices menos ella. A ella le hubiese gustado regresar esa misma mañana.

Busco con la mirada a una figura de cabellos negros pero no vio nada. Se sintió decepcionada y triste pero supo disimularlo bien, era una experta en el tema. Caminó con pasos desganados lo que iba del trayecto hacia el restaurante al que los llevaba su primo. Neji hablaba animadamente con Kiba y Tenten mientras que Shino se distraía con una de las tantas peleas entre Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji. Se le hizo que todos estaban allí a petición de su primo o algo así. No podía creer que hubiesen tantas personas que no tuviesen nada mejor que hacer que festejar su regreso.

Después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio festejaría su regreso? Ni que fuese tan importante en esa aldea. Se colocó los brazos en la nuca y se propuso a mirar las estrellas un minuto. Sonrió sin pensar. Las estrellas… le recordaban a Sasuke y sus tantas conversaciones pero en especial aquella que habían tenido la noche en que lo había vendado. Un sonrojo le siguió a ese pensamiento, llamando la atención de alguien.

-Te sucede algo Hinata?-pregunto Rock Lee acerándose mucho a la chica. Mucho, mas bien demasiado.

-N-no n-no, esta t-todo bien Lee-san.-le respondió completamente rojo por la proximidad del chico.

Siguieron caminando así de tranquilos y entre palabras y risas que ninguno noto a una sigilosa sombra negra que los seguía de cerca unas calles mas atrás. El muchacho entre la masa de gente con una habilidad sospechosa. No se había dado cuenta de que en su intento por pasar desapercibido más se hacía notar. Pero no le importaba mucho. Prefería eso a perderse cualquier detalle que sucediese en el grupo de jóvenes que iba más adelante.

Había pensado en recibirla en cuanto llegase pero el hecho de que ella y su grupo se hubiesen adelantado un día entero lo había tomado por sorpresa. Había salido por la ventana de un salto, dejando a Naruto y Sakura golpeando la puerta en vano, cuando se dio cuenta de su estupidez. ¿Irla a recibir así como si nada? No, que tonto era. Él "no era amigo de ella" y ni de ninguno de sus compañeros de grupo ni nada. Por primera vez se lamento el no ser un poco mas sociable.

Se había tenido que contentar con observarla de lejos, viéndola buscar con la mirada a alguien –seguramente Naruto- e irse junto a su primo y compañía. No la veía tan feliz como hubiese deseado y esperado. Había vuelto mucho antes de lo que cualquiera esperaba y, por lo que escuchaba, no paraban de darle elogios. ¿Sería que sus entrenamientos habían ayudado en algo? Esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Debía admitirlo, le gustaba un trabajo bien hecho.

-Riku's place?-dijo desconfiando del lugar.

Era un restaurante nuevo, con platos mitad tradicionales, mitad extranjeros. El dueño de aquel local era un hombre del mundo y había decidido asentarse en Konoha inaugurando uno de los locales de comida más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Famoso por sus habiles cocineros, capaces de mezclar gustos tan variados y dejarlo exquisitos, y por su excentricismo. Vio como uno a uno iban entrando a ese lugar y eso no le dejo dudas. Tenía que entrar a como diese lugar pero ¿Cómo?

Decidió que lo pensaría en el callejón junto al restaurante ya que justo en esos momentos dos personas que él conocía muy bien se acercaban desde el otro extremo de la calle.

-

-Bien hecho Hinata!-la saludo efusivamente el rubio de ojos azules seguido por otra felicitación de Sakura.

-Gracias pero…-no pudo seguir ya que se vio interrumpida por su "querido" amigo Kiba.

-Vamos siéntense rápido que ya vienen a pedir la orden.-les gritó desde el otro extremo de la larga mesa que habían ocupado.

La Hyuuga soltó un bufido de resignación y miro como el rubio y la pelirosa se acomodaban junto al chico perro. Se dedicó a observar el hermoso lío que era su mesa. Partiendo de su izquierda iban Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba –en la punta- Naruto, Sakura, Shino, Lee, Tenten y en la punta cercana a ella estaba su primo con un semblante desaprobador a todo lo que hacían Naruto y Kiba del otro lado. Rió tanto por la cara de su primo y que casi se golpea la cabeza con la silla vacía que había a su derecha. No sabía para quien era esa silla o si tenía destinatario pero si sabía que la habían dejado junto a la silla sola. Se sintió mal.

-A donde vas?-pregunto su primo y al instante se arrepintió de haberse parado. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

-Tengo mucho calor. Voy a tomar algo de aire afuera.-se excusó con lo único que se paso por la cabeza y por suerte todos le creyeron y siguieron con lo suyo.

Costó un poco pero luego de un tiempo logro salir del atiborrado lugar. El frío del invierno le hizo bien. Se sentía tan oprimida ahí adentro que había pensado que ni sus ideas tenían espacio. Definitivamente ese lugar no era para ella. Se alejo unos pasos de las luces del restaurante y se refugio un poco en el callejón que había junto a este.

Se sorprendió sobremanera al encontrarse con sus ojos. Llevaba cinco minutos pensando en como entrar que no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que no la vio. Se paro de golpe y quedo a pocos centímetros de ella, sin asomo de que a ninguno le molestase… por fuera. Sus respiraciones se volvieron extrañamente agitadas, como necesitadas del aire que el otro desprendía y que no habían podido sentir por dos días. Los ojos de ambos se recorrieron con frenesí, tanto en cuerpo como en alma. Entonces uno de los dos volvió a sorprender al otro.

Hinata no aguanto más y de un solo e incontrolable impulso se le tiro, literalmente, a los brazos. Cerró los ojos para intentar disminuir el sonrojo que le provocaba hacer eso pero este desapareció solo cuando él la aceptó en sus brazos y apresándola con ellos con fuerza. Era como si no quisiese que se le escapase nuevamente y, efectivamente, eso era lo que el Uchiha sentía. No, no soportaba verla y sentirla lejos de él. Esos dos días había vagado por la ciudad, esperando que los minutos pasasen para al fin poderla ver. Su perfume a jazmín, sus ojos sabios y todo aquel misterio que ella desprendía se habían vuelto indispensables en su día a día. Se pregunto…

…si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. Estaba abrazando desesperadamente a su "mejor amigo", como había querido denominar a Sasuke. ¿Amigo o desconocido? A veces no sabía que era. Solo sabía que tenían una amistad y que estar con él le hacía bien y eso era todo. Escuchar su voz diciendo las cosas que ella esperaba y su comprensión infinita, eran tan dulces como el azúcar. Se apretujo a un mas contra su pecho y lo sintió hundiéndose en su cuello. Algo se había acostumbrado a su contacto.

-Tardaste.-le dijo sin despegarse de ella.

Las palabras parecieron despertarla de su estado de trance. ¿Qué era aquello, la escena de una novela romántica? Se despego rápidamente del chico, completamente roja, y alejándose un poco de él, se volvió hacia la calle. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba una explicación pero sabía que no podría sacársela. Ella no contestaría a lo que él dijese del tema y por ahora, tampoco esperaba mucho. Le gusto el momento.

-A qué viniste?-le preguntó tratando de no sonar ofensiva.

-Naruto y Sakura me dijeron que volviste y me invitaron.-respondió con una naturalidad impresionante. No podía creer que estuviese tan calmado luego de aquello!

-Por qué no entras?

-Porque yo no tengo una razón para entrar.

La respuesta les dolió a los dos por igual. A ella l dolió la verdad y a él el saber que a ella le dolía. Era verdad y no podía cambiarlo y aunque sabía que solo lo decía por su bien, la respuesta le había dolido. Ellos eran amigos pero nadie lo sabía, ni esperaba que nadie lo supiese. Debían ser cauteloso y no llamar la atención. Con o sin quererlo, eran tan llamativos como dos puntos de color en un papel negro.

La chica se volteó e invocó su Byakugan. Se dirigió con su mirada al oscuro callejón y vio una entrada pequeña tapada por unos cuantos botes de basura. Ayudo al muchacho a moverlos y le indicó por donde debía ir para no ser detectado por nadie. Lo vio sumergirse en la negrura de esa puerta y corrió hacia dentro del restaurante. Se había ausentado más de lo debido y no se había enfriado para nada. Maldijo por lo bajo.

Entró con actitud calmada y se sentó fingiendo estar más relajada. Todo mentira, todo actuación. Respondió a la pregunta retrasada de su primo por su tardanza y por suerte ya sus nervios se habían calmado lo suficiente como para responderle de forma convincente. Su primo a veces parecía poseer una telepatía especial para detectar sus mentiras mal y medio mal fingidas. Suspiró de alivio. Gracias a Tenten se había salvado. Miró su plato aún vacío cuando el grito de Naruto la despertó.

-Sasuke!-gritó haciendo que no solo el aludido se diese vuelta sino que toda la mesa también lo hiciese.-Siéntate con nosotros baka!

-Ya comí.-respondió secamente. Se notaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Odiaba ser el centro de atención y más aún si era por la culpa del idiota de su amigo.

-Oh vamos! No seas amargo!-comenzó a molestarlo el rubio, haciendo caso omiso a las precauciones que le hacia Sakura desde la silla.

-Esta bien…-respondió el morocho, para sorpresa de todos. El rubio soltó un grito de satisfacción y el morocho soltó un bufido, como resignado a su suerte.

Naruto le hizo señas para que se sentase por donde se encontraba él pero Sasuke hizo algo sorpresivo y se sentó junto a Hinata. Más de uno quedo con la boca abierta. Era comprensible que por no haber lugares del lado del rubio en la mesa se sentase allí pero también se podía correr un lugar para que el morocho se sentase junto al Uzumaki. Sin embargo se había sentado en la otra punta, también razón –aunque no tanto- comprensible. Una razón era que no quería aguantarse al rubio, otra que no tenía ganas de armar desorden ni nada de eso y la última y que muy pocos creían en el fondo, era porque quería sentarse cerca de la Hyuuga.

La chica de los ojos grises se sorprendió un momento ante esa acción pero luego se dejo llevar por sus emociones y descubrió que estaba feliz. Verlo junto a ella y no junto a Sakura o Ino, y ver las caras de incredulidad de estas, le produjo cierta vanidad por su suerte. Sonrió por dentro diciendo algo así como "les gane". Fue entonces, un momento después cuando Kiba hizo un chiste para distraer la atención, que ambos se dieron una mirada de complicidad que lo hubiese dicho todo. Por suerte nadie los vio.

-Bueno, entonces esta decidido. El lunes comenzamos con los preparativos.-dijo Sakura y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bueno... me tarde un poco pero llegue con el capitulo. Espero que les guste como el anterior aunque la verdad para mi... tiene mucho que desear jeje. Ya estime cuantos capitulos va a tener est fic!! Va a tener...: 25... CHAN!! no lo puedo creer... es muuuucho pero para que qede bien tiene que ser asi. Bueno puede que despues se acorte pero bueno... no lo se.. es una suposicion.

Hikari: como me emociono tu review... Se que es una tonteria pero igual me re gusto. Gracias por decir que escribo muy bien y que te empezo a gustar esta pareja por mi historia. Es todo un honor. Gracias por el review! y espero mas tuyos :)

Bueno, eso es todo. Dejen y reviews y gracias por lo ya dejados. Besos ciao!!

...Luz Malfoy... 


	16. Decorar

**_Capitulo 16: Decorar_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

-Preparativos de que?!-preguntaron casi a gritos Sasuke y Hinata.

Todos en la mesa se voltearon a verlos extrañados pero con buena disposición se pusieron a explicarles lo que habían estado hablando mientras ellos estaban en las nubes. Les explicaron que habían estado hablando y al final habían decidido planificar una buena fiesta de Navidad ya que se consideraban lo suficientemente mayores para realizar aquello. En realidad consistía en reunir a sus familias y pasar la Navidad entre familiares y amigos.

Navidad… la palabra les cayo como bomba a los dos. No se habían acordado de ese pequeño detalle en el calendario que movía a las personas no importase la hora o el lugar. Ahora más que nunca tendrían que ser precavidos en sus entrenamientos pero no bajar de ritmo o nivel. La Navidad también les recordaba que faltaba poco para la pelea de hermanas, como la había llamado Neji. Miro a su primo y lo vio haciéndole un gesto de desaprobación para después burlarse de ella. Ambos rieron. Le agradaba cuando su primo salía de su rigidez habitual.

Gruño por lo bajo. No le gustaba le complicidad que había entre esos primos, cosa que más de una vez había dado de que hablar a las viejas de Konoha. Nunca le había importado hasta ese momento. Tampoco había sido celoso hasta que la conoció… y vio como le pedía con esa tímida voz suya que el tonto de Naruto le alcanzase la ensalada. Se apretó con fuerza la tela del pantalón en la parte de las rodillas, arrugándola por completo. Le dieron unas tremendas ganas de partirle al rubio el bol en la cabeza.

-Quieres Sasuke-san?-la escucho decirle ahora a él, sobresaltándolo por el imprevisto.

-Si, gracias.-le respondió tratando de sonar indiferente mientras tomaba la ensalada y dejaba caer un poco en su plato.

La cena pasó sin muchos otros sobresaltos. Algún golpe de Sakura para con Naruto, una risa burlona y exagerada de Ino, un grito escandaloso de Rock Lee o una discusión entre Kiba y Naruto eran los hechos más destacables. Los demás también charlaban pero lo que más perduraría en la memoria del joven de ojos oscuros sería esa linda conversación que tuvo con la chica que vivía en sus sueños. Era la primera vez que hablaban en público.

-Así que…-dijo el morocho muerto de aburrimiento, tratando de encontrar algo de que hablar. Hablaban de miles de cosas pero no estaban solos y era diferente.-… te fue bien en la misión.

-Si.-dijo emocionada pero rápidamente volviendo a la comida. No quería parecer lo emocionada que estaba porque al fin la hablaba Sasuke.-bueno, eso dicen Kiba y Shino, yo creo que… que bueno, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

-Ser modesta es como ser mentirosa.-le dijo sin inhibirse.-Dijeron que hasta hablaste con Gaara, el Kazekage.

-Es un chico muy lindo.-dijo sin pensar y al instante se arrepintió. Vio como en los ojos se Sasuke se formaba el fuego de los celos.-Pero no tanto como otro.-dijo tímidamente.

-Que de eso no te quepa duda.-le dijo inflando el pecho de orgullo.

Hinata no pudo evitarlo y con la tentación de quien pincha un globo, toco el estómago del chico y este se agacho de inmediato. Ambos comenzaron a reír. De verdad que hacían tonterías. Se miraron un momento, buscando esa paz que los dos encontraban en el otro hasta que un carraspeo de Shikamaru los hizo volver a la realidad y seguir comiendo. Habían llamado la atención y era mejor hacer como que nada pasaba. Aunque Hinata no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de mirar las caras de Ino y Sakura. La primera si que ardía en celos pero la segunda… besaba al Uzumaki prendida de su cuello.

-Podrían parar? Estamos en público y nadie necesitaba ver… "eso".-dijo Sasuke seco y frío, refiriéndose a "eso" a la forma en que ellos se comían la boca el uno al otro.

La pareja al instante se detuvo. Sakura roja de la vergüenza y Naruto rojo de ira por lo que había dicho el morocho. Fue entonces cuando todo el mundo pareció darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, comenzando así las burlas y las felicitaciones por igual. La pelirosa poco a poco comenzó a relajarse pero el Uzumaki seguía enfadado con su eterno rival. Este y la chica de ojos blancos eran los únicos que no decían nada y solo… se limitaban a comer.

-Por fin! Pensé que jamás le darías una oportunidad a Naruto.-la felicitó Ino levantando el brazo en el aire emocionada.

-Que buena onda!-grito Kiba también feliz.- Como te costo, eh Naruto?-se burlo de él golpeándole a un costado.

-Desde hace cuanto son pareja?-preguntó Shikamaru por primera vez algo interesado.

-Bueno, desde hace unas semanas pero pensábamos hacerlo público mañana en los preparativos.-dijo Naruto lleno de emoción a la vez que abrazaba a su novia.

-Y tu Sasuke te habías dado cuenta de todo esto y no nos dijiste nada?-le preguntó Rock Lee con fingido enfado.

-En realidad…-los miró con esa mirada gélida como el hielo y siguió.-… ellos tampoco me dijeron nada.- en su tono de voz había una visible nota de "me siento traicionado".

Se creó un aire de tensión en la mesa. Todos se quedaron callados y mirándose unos a otros sin saber que decir. Algunos pensaban que el chico estaba celoso de que su amigo y rival hubiese conseguido a la chica que, creían, le gustaba. Pero otros, más astutos, sabían que con ese "me siento traicionado" Sasuke se refería al hecho de que no se hubiese enterado antes, siendo supuestamente uno de sus mejores amigos. Del otro lado de la mesa, mejor dicho en la otra punta, Neji y otros miraban a la Hyuuga con mucha preocupación. No podían creer que se mantuviese tan serena ante semejante declaración. Esta parecía en otro mundo y actuaba como si nada. Pensaba que se echaría a llorar ahí mismo pero no. Algo había cambiado… de verdad.

-Bueno, bueno, no vamos a arruinar este aire de fiesta con riñas de niñitos y honores rotos.-de improvisto dijo Hinata. Todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.-Por la pareja feliz!-brindo levantándose de la silla y alzando la copa.

La forma alegre y despreocupada sorprendió tanto a los presentes que tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar y levantar las copas con ella. Fue así como la tensión en el aire desapareció y todos siguieron disfrutando. Nadie podía creer lo que había hecho Hinata y mucho menos su primo, quien estaba a la vez orgulloso. Al fin su prima querida había dejado esa estúpida obsesión por el rubio. Alzó su copa con genuina alegría y siguió su velada hablando con Tenten, a quien visiblemente le gustaba esa atención. Todos parecían felices y sonrientes, risueños por el vino que había ordenado y las cervezas que de antes envolvían sus cuerpos. Bueno, los de los más fiesteros.

Pero mientras todos reían y disfrutaban había alguien que se mantenía al margen, con la mirada oscura y sorprendida. Oscura porque sus amigos lo habían realmente traicionado. Pero eso no era lo que verdaderamente lo había preocupado ya que él no era de hacer ese tipo de escándalos. Sabía que podría haber arreglado ese asunto con el Uzumaki de otro forma, tal vez hasta divertida. Pero la razón por la cual había intervenido en la dicha se encontraba a su lado. Había intervenido para que las miradas no se pusiesen sobre Hinata. Nadie la había visto, nadie la había observado como él lo había hecho y verla como la había visto le había dolido… demasiado.

La chica había girado la cabeza con una sonrisa de triunfo y felicidad que casi nunca mostraba en público y que a él le fascinaba. Habían charlado y divertido hasta que ella vio a los otros dos comiéndose el uno al otro. Había volteado la cara a donde estaba Sasuke y se había refugiado en su negra mirada. Era el único lugar para estar segura en esos momentos. El Uchiha casi había desfallecido también cuando vio como ella se sentía. Podía ver en sus ojos como se quedaba sin aliento y tomar aire era como beber fuego. Su garganta quemaba en el intento por no llorar. Sus ojos se habían aguado pero las lágrimas no salían. Su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos y recibió el último de los golpes que podía soportar su amor por Naruto. ¿Su amor u obsesión? Daba lo mismo porque le dolía igual.

Había intervenido por eso. Para que no la viesen así de débil… así de frágil. Ella no quería eso y como él lo sabía había hecho todo lo posible para que nadie se diese cuenta, funcionando su plan al fin y al cabo. Tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa pero ella lo rechazó con brusquedad. No quería que sufriese sola como siempre. Quería, necesitaba que le pasase un poco de dolor. Odiaba verla así sin poder hacer nada. Volvió a acercarse, ahora más cauteloso entre las burlas y los gritos de los demás. Tomo su mano y la sostuvo con fuerza. La iba a ayudar. Pero esta vez ella no se resistió sino que apretó su mano con fuerza, buscando protección como nunca había admitido por voluntad propia.

A Sasuke el corazón le había dado un vuelco. Sentir su piel con la suya, su calido ser reunido a sus manos frías hizo crecer un fuego en él que no crecía muy a menudo. Un fuego que crecía cuando entrenaba, cuando leía un buen libro o veía una película sin interrupciones o cuando reía olvidando su pasado. Un fuego de color rojo. La miro sin aliento pero ella estaba en otro mundo. Uno de confusión. Jamás se había sentido así y él, sin saber por que, podía saberlo. De repente ella se soltó de él.

-Que haces?-le dijo en murmullo triste y enojado.

Hinata no le contesto ya que se estaba tomando en seco una buena copa de vino. E iba por la segunda. Miro con incredulidad como aceptaba con gusto un vaso de cerveza o ahora una copa de vino, de los que tomaba poco para disimular. Sin embargo, debajo de la mesa y sin saber de donde había venido, Hinata se llenaba otra copa con vino una y otra vez, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Lo hacia de una forma tan maliciosa que quien la viese solo podría decir que llevaba minutos con la misma copa. Él único que veía eso era Sasuke y no podía creerlo.

No podía creer que nadie se diese cuenta. Su primo estaba muy ocupado siendo atraído por su compañera de equipo, la pareja feliz era, ejem bueno, la pareja feliz, Shino y Rock Lee discutían algún tema sin importancia mientras que Shikamaru y el chico perro jugaban a quien se tomaba el vaso de cerveza en seco más rápido. Chouji sufría una indigestión mientras que Ino intentaba ayudarlo sin tener que recurrir a cargarlo para llevarlo a un hospital. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados o casi borrachos como para ver lo que sucedía. Volvió a mirar a Hinata y pensó que en otras circunstancias ella podría haberles ganado a Kiba y Shikamaru sin problemas.

-Ya detente.-le ordenó serio agarrándole la copa con firmeza antes de que tocase sus labios.

-No quiero.-dijo mientras hacia fuerza para que soltase la copa. Su mirada estaba llena de furia y era mejor no hacerla enojar sino quería ganar otro golpe que llamase la atención. O peor aún, que empezase a decir idioteces.

El joven se calmo y la dejo seguir. Que le importaba, era su vida no la de él. Él no era a quien iban a molestar y humillar al día siguiente. No, no era él. Pero no pudo apartar mucho tiempo la mirada de ella. Si algo le sucedía a ella lo sentiría como su culpa por toda la vida y jamás se lo perdonaría. Se conocía lo demasiado bien como para saber que su orgullo era más grande que su sensatez. Soltó un suspiro tranquilizador y se propuso a sacar a Hinata de allí, costase lo que costase. Para ello debía lograr que no se emborrachara antes de que su primo se fuese o alguien más que no estuviese borracho se diese cuenta.

Primero cambio el vino de la botella por jugo que ella bebió hasta que se dio cuenta y, luego de regañarlo, volvió al alcohol. Pero para cuando eso sucedió Neji y Tenten se habían ido ya y Shino había tenido "un pequeño accidente de tripa" o mejor conocido como diarrea, y vuelto a casa. Chouji por fin logró su indigestión pero pudo caminar hasta el hospital, todo cortesía del Uchiha que se encargaba de cubrir sus huellas de los hechos como un profesional. El cejotas se fue por voluntad propia, declarando algo así como que la juventud se le iba a ir por el caño con tanto alcohol. Los demás estaban demasiado borrachos como para enterarse de algo. Era su oportunidad.

Sonrió de satisfacción por su gran obra y entonces tomo a la Hyuuga y la rodeó con su fuerte brazo su cintura mientras ella se apoyaba en los hombros del muchacho. Estaba cansada y tanto alcohol la hacia querer dormir. Así, sosteniéndose uno al otro, se alejaron de la mesa y bajo la mirada de los vagabundos nocturnos, los únicos que quedaba en el lugar, se alejaron desde la entrada principal hacia la calle.

-Bien, y ahora que hago?-se pregunto mientras descansaba un poco, sentándose en uno de los bancos de la plaza.

Hinata descansaba su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha. Se dormía de a ratos, como una niña pequeña y cabeceaba intentando quedarse despierta. Se alivio al ver que ella era de los que se duermen cuando toman mucho. La observo con cariño y le acarició el cabello. Sus ojos solo demostraban dulzura y nadie que lo viese lo podría creer. La siguió acariciando hasta que se dio cuenta del tiempo que perdía. Debía decidir que hacer. Se le ocurrió dejarla en la puerta de su casa pero se le hizo muy insensible además de que si alguno de su familia la veía antes de llegar a su cuarto la mataría o, en el peor de los casos, la humillaría tanto que despertaría a la mansión entera, sacudió la cabeza negando la idea.

Decidió que mejor podía dejarla por la ventana de su cuarto y así nadie la vería pero si a la mañana siguiente ella seguía mal y alguien entraba a su habitación y la veía en ese estado, surgiría el mismo problema. Pensó en dejarla dormir en casa de una amiga, ya que su familia poca importancia le daba, pero estas estaban hasta más borrachas que ella y si tenía otras no las conocía. Pensó en hasta buscar a Neji para que la cuidase pero no tuvo que volver a pensarlo de vuelta para decirse idiota. Eso era imposible. La única idea que podía llevar a cabo era… llevarla a su casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces antes de que la vergüenza lo invadiese y cambiase de parecer, la tomo como antes y comenzaron a caminar rápidamente. Pero entonces comenzó a llover, una llovizna pequeña y suave que lo refrescó un poco del calor que sentía por dentro. Estaba cerca de Hinata y la llevaría a su apartamento, no podía estar mejor. De repente la llovizna suave se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta, con vientos implacables y gotas duras y potentes. Sentía como si lo tirasen hacia el suelo y llevar a Hinata en esa posición se le hacia complicado. Se detuvo un segundo, la tomo por las piernas y apretándola contra su pecho, se dispuso a correr.

-Na… Naruto…-dijo la chica en voz suficientemente alta como para que la escuchase él. Sasuke la miro y vio su mirada perdida en la lluvia. Se enfado al instante al oír ese nombre. ¿Cómo podía seguir pensando en él después de todo?-… Naruto… es un idiota.-la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke fue monumental.

Llegaron al edificio entre regueros de agua por todos lados y sus chapoteos haciendo eco en el tranquilo establecimiento. Era un barrio residencial muy lindo y cuidado. Sasuke apoyo a la chica contra la pared junto a la puerta de su casa y busco la llave entre sus ropas. La encontró y rápidamente metió a Hinata dentro de su apartamento para que así la metiche vieja de al lado no la viese. Lo hacia por Hinata ya que él más de una vez había realizado "actos escandalosos" tan solo para perturbar a la senil señora.

Una vez adentro se llevo a la chica a su habitación, sin importarle las connotaciones pervertidas que eso pudiese tener. La iba a acostar en su cama pero primero debía sacarle esa ropa mojada que tenía. Fue a uno de los cuartos y volvió a entrar al cuarto con un hermoso camisón, posesión de su madre, y se lo tendió en la cama. En un principio le había tentado mucho la idea de desvestirla el mismo pero no era tan aprovechador como Jiraiya. Le dijo con voz potente que se cambiase y le avisase cuando estuviese lista. Dicho esto cerró la puerta tras él y espero.

-No estas lista aún?-espetó con dureza y preocupación, irrumpiendo en la habitación luego de varios minutos sin escuchar sonido alguno. Le preocupaba que se durmiese con la ropa mojada.

-Si tantas ganas tenías de mirar me hubieras cambiado tú.-le dijo una Hinata completamente roja y colocándose de espaldas.

En ese justo momento ella se había sacado el corpiño (pero aún tenía el pantalón) para colocarse el pijama. El chico cerró al puerta de un portazo, completamente avergonzado por su actitud pervertida pero a al vez deseoso de ver más de aquella espalda blanca y suave. Se la imagino completa con lo poco que había visto. Un lunar por aquí, otro por allá, su columna bajando por toda su longitud, su piel aterciopelada y esa luz que solo ella podía emanar. Sacudió su cabeza desconcertado por sus pensamientos. Se dirigió al baño y se cambió sus ropas por una remera negra y un joggin gris que usaba para dormir. Luego, se fue hacia la cocina. De seguro estaba resfriada.

Hinata seguía igual de sonrojada que antes pero había terminado de colocarse el camisón que el Uchiha le había dejado. Era largo hasta la rodilla y era de mangas largas. Muy abrigado y hermoso, bordado con flores en el cuello, las mangas y el final. Lo admiro unos momentos antes de dejar la ropa afuera de la puerta como le había dicho él que hiciese. Observo con atención y en seguida supo que esa era la habitación de Sasuke. Tenía sin dudas un estilo elegante y moderno, todo limpio y ordenado como ningún otro chico que conociese. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fueron las fotografías que había sobre un mueble.

Cuando Sasuke entro a su cuarto con el plato de sopa en mano, se puso blanco al instante. Estaba como si hubiese visto un fantasma y ella, por supuesto no entendía nada. Verla allí, tocando sus fotografías con timidez y el cabello mojado y negro colgando hasta la cintura, era una imagen que no tenía descripción. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a su madre. Se parecía tanto a ella con ese camisón… y a la vez eran tan diferentes. Reprimió las ganas de llorar su maldita suerte y entro al cuarto como si nada.

-Tómala, te hará bien.-le extendió el plato mirándola de reojo.

-Bueno.-asintió la chica y tomo el plato mientras se acostaba en la cama, como él le indicaba.

Pensó en arroparla pero ella lo hizo antes y se dedicó a tomar la sopa sin hablar. Seguramente y esta muy avergonzada por lo borracha que se había puesto. Quiso bromear con ella como hubiera hecho pero la situación no daba para eso y menos cuando estornudo como lo hizo, con fuerza y tristeza. Seguro y se sentía triste por lo de Naruto y Sakura todavía. Sus parpados parecían hacérseles muy pesados y volvía a cabecear. La miró con ternura y con unos deseos inmensos de protegerla. ¿Por qué diablos eran tan contradictoria para él? A veces era fuerte como nunca y él la respetaba por eso pero cuando ella esta vulnerable, simplemente, no sabía que hacer. No sabía si ayudarla o si dejarla sola. No sabía nada.

Termino la sopa y la dejo sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Se quedo con las manos juntas mirando a la nada. La Hyuuga no podía creer lo tonta que había sido y se sentía muy mal por haberlo hecho por Naruto pero se sentía peor porque Sasuke lo había visto todo. La había visto tan débil que de seguro le repugnaba. La había traído a su casa de pura amabilidad y caballerosidad que él tenía pero debía irse. No podía seguir aguantando la mirada acusadora de él.

-Mejor me voy.-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-No, tu te quedas.-la tomo del brazo y la obligó a volver a acostarse.-hay una tormenta afuera, sigues aún medio borracha y te enfermarás aún más. Sin hablar de lo que te dirán en casa si llegas a estas horas.

-No me dirán nada.-aseguró con firmeza. Levanto la cabeza y se estaba alejando para buscar su ropa cuando un dolor de cabeza la hizo tambalearse un poco.

De repente se sintió en los brazos fornidos del muchacho, llevada a la cama como una recién casada. Lo vio a los ojos y la mirada burlona y de superioridad que le dio la hizo bajarse de sus brazos e irse ella sola a la cama. Ya era bastante humillante todo lo que había pasado. Sasuke sonrió mientras la veía sumergirse en un sueño profundo. Le sorprendía la forma en que aún ella quería imponerse frente a la adversidad. La vio revolverse y dar vuelta para quedar mirándolo. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y una especia de gesto de miedo en su rostro. Un trueno se escucho en la calle y ella pego un salto, soltando su brazo de debajo de su cuerpo.

El chico lo miro, luego miro a la chica con el rostro dolido y de vuelta a la mano. Estiro un poco la suya con miedo pero cuando logro alcanzar la mano suave y calida de Hinata sintió el mismo fuego que debajo de la mesa. Se sintió muy caliente en el interior y el frío de la lluvia desapareció por completo. Se acerco un poco más con la silla y mantuvo su mano con la suya, haciendo cambiar el gesto en la cara de la chica poco a poco. Pronto dormía tranquila y sin aparentes pesadillas. La miro dormir hasta que él, rendido por el cansancio, también se entrego al sueño.

-

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levanto con uno de esos molestos cantos de los pájaros, sacudió un poco sus negros cabellos y abrió los ojos con pereza. Se desperezó como siempre y la vio durmiendo aún. Esa chica tenía el sueño más pesado que el de un elefante. Separó sus manos a su pesar. La observó unos momentos más antes de salir de la habitación y cambiarse en el baño. Una vez lavado y perfumado el joven se dispuso a secar la ropa de la chica, que había puesto a lavar la noche anterior, y a preparar el desayuno. Desde la cocina pudo ver que eran ya casi las diez de la mañana y que la nieve no había cedido a la tormenta de la noche anterior.

-Que estas cocinando?-pregunto una figura desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Bolas de arroz para el camino.-le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Para el camino? A donde vas?-pregunto levantando una ceja. Hasta donde sabía la única que debía irse era ella.

-Sakura y Naruto pasaron a las nueve y dejaron una nota de que a las once hay que ir al salón donde se llevan a cabo los preparativos de Navidad.-respondió volviendo a su tarea.-Tu ropa esta en el lavadero.

La chica fue a buscarla y se cambió en la habitación del chico. Luego de asearse y peinarse, cosa que le llevaba un tiempo porque su cabello era muy largo, se dirigió a la puerta del apartamento, donde la esperaba el chico. Los dos salieron a la calle entre bromas y risas sobre la casa del chico. Ella no paraba de halagarla y él de contradecirla. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto hubiese dicho que eran el principio de un gran romance. Comieron las bolas de arroz en un lugar apartado de las miradas indiscretas y luego tomaron caminos separados.

Sasuke espero que lo mirase… Una mirada le bastaba para, no sabía sentirse mejor? No lo sabía solo quería que lo mirase pero ella estaba en otra. Estaba ocupada haciendo diseños para los carteles que colgarían por dentro y por fuera del establecimiento. Estaba tan ocupada que no se daba cuenta de cuanto él la observaba cada vez que podía. El Uchiha había sido encargado para comandar a los chicos para juntar sillas y acomodarlas… según lo que Ino quisiese. Y esta estaba lo bastante molesta con el morocho como para dejar pasar por alto una oportunidad de venganza tan buena como esta.

Se sentó en una de las sillas que había mientras veía como todos daban vueltas de un lado a otro. El desorden en el lugar era una escena eterna de caídas y carcajadas que también le hacían gracia a él. La busco con la mirada y no la encontró donde debía estar. Comenzó a rebuscarla y después de varios segundos infinitos la encontró intento colgar un muerdago con una silla demasiado baja para donde quería llegar. Sonrió con malicia y percatándose de que nadie lo viese se acerco a ella.

-Yo lo hago.-le dijo al oído, espantándola tanto que casi cae de la silla. el chico tomo el muerdago y lo colocó rápidamente.

-Oh, estamos debajo un muerdago.-dijo Hinata riendo inocentemente. Rió hasta que vio la mirada de Sasuke en ella.

-Exacto.-susurró el con su seductora voz, mientras se acercaba a su rostro sin importarle nada.

Hinata salió corriendo del lugar como quien es perseguido por el diablo. Algunos la vieron y se preguntaron que le sucedía pero ninguno supo que eso tenía que ver con el Uchiha, quien seguía sentado en una silla, despreocupado. La oji-blanco camino sin ganas hacia su casa. ¿Qué debía hacer?

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_--

* * *

_**

Bueno se que me colgue pero es porque estuvo ocupadisima con la escuela y ahora les dejo este ultimo capitulo antes de irme de vacaciones (ahi voy a publiar mucho mas seguido). Estoy intentando aprobar matematicas y no llevarmela asi que comprendan jeje. Espero que les guste este capitulo. A mi si jiji besitos y gracias por todos sus reviews (que me animan a seguir!) espeor seguir recibiendolos.

...Luz Malfoy...

P.d: me fui a grabar un programa de radio (pa la escuela jeje) 


	17. Baile

_**Capitulo 18**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Miro por la ventana de su habitación unos segundos mas antes de dirigirse a su cama y dejarse caer en ella. Estaba exhausta. Revolvió las sabanas buscando como arroparse pero las encargadas de ordenar su cuarto hacían su trabajo demasiado bien. Rendida y sin fuerzas se desplomo sobre la almohada y cerro los ojos. Necesitaba cinco minutos. Cinco minutos y se repondría del cansancio. Pero parecía que esos cinco minutos eran inconcebibles ya que no tardaron en tocar la puerta de su habitación.

Grito un desganado pase. No tenia ganas de abrir la puerta. Siguió tirada en su cama hasta que el que había entrado por la puerta se acerco a ella y la analizo con la mirada. Le ponía nerviosa su acercamiento, odiaba que estuviesen demasiado cerca de ella. No sabia porque pero a pesar de la complicidad que compartía con su primo y otras tantas personas, no podía soportar que la tocasen o estuviesen como en esos momentos. Lo aparto con brusquedad y torpeza mientras el se alejaba riendo. Sabia que le molestaba y por eso lo hacia.

-No estas lista aún?-pregunto su primo apoyado en el marco de la ventana.-Creía que las chicas necesitaban tres horas para estar listas.

-Que quieres? Te mando a buscarme mi padre?-Hinata seguía con la mirada perdida en el cielo raso de su cuarto. No tenía ganas de nada y sin embargo tampoco quería pasarse la noche sola y durmiendo.

-Sabes que seguirá sin hablarte.-le confirmo lo que ya sabía mientras la tomaba de las manos y la levantaba de la cama. Ella se dejo arrastrar por su fuerza pero sin ganas. Que desganada.-Vamos es nochebuena. Nadie debería estar triste en nochebuena.

-No estoy triste.-se excuso mientras daba un largo suspiro y estiraba su cuerpo ya enderezado.-No quiero hacer nada.-dijo mientras volvía a acostarse en su cama.

-No seas holgazana y acompáñame a la fiesta.-dijo con cierto recelo. No le gustaba pedir favores ni siquiera a su prima favorita.

-Neji-oniisan...-rodó los ojos. El no quería ir solo y ella no tenia ganas de hacerle de escolta.-...no me hagas ponerme un kimono.-definitivamente no tenia ganas.

-Un kimono? No! No estoy hablando de esa fiesta.-le refuto su primo con el entre cejo fruncido. Volvió a tomarla de la mano y ahora sabiendo que había llamado su atención, la empujo hacia las puertas de su armario.-Cámbiate rápido.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Había estado tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos y su sensación de desgano que ni siquiera había notado en como estaba vestido su primo. Si lo hubiera visto antes las palabras la otra fiesta no hubieran sido tan extrañas. La otra fiesta... estaba hablando de la fiesta de Navidad que habían organizado todos sus compañeros ninjas. Y ella que había estado pensando en la reunión familiar que tenían cada Navidad.

Esta Navidad celebraban con los nuevos huéspedes, esos que habían venido de otro país y que se habían ganado la antipatía de la Hyuuga. Gracias a ellos a su padre le había venido la idea de hacer pelear a las hermanas y eso era algo que la morocha no pensaba dejar pasar en sus recuerdos. Siempre lo iba a tener presente aunque no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Soltó un suspiro y miro a su primo. Estaba bien vestido, una camisa blanca, un jean suelto y unos zapatos bien lustrados. Todo un caballero. Pero lo que mas le gustaba era que no parecía tan rígido como en cada ocasión del Clan Hyuuga, ocasiones en la que los trajes y las corbatas lo hacían parecer un guardaespaldas.

-Dame diez, no, mejor quince minutos y espérame afuera.-le dijo mientras se sacaba las sandalias.

El Hyuuga salió con una sonrisa en la boca, propia de quien a logrado su cometido. Pero no sabia que Hinata había accedido a ir a la fiesta, no por su futura insistencia sino porque... tenia ganas. Ganas de verlo. La chica se termino de cambiar y se dirigió al baño privado que poseía con nerviosismo. No quería llegar muy tarde pero tampoco quería llegar muy temprano. No sabia que quería, no sabia porque no sabia. Nunca le pasaban esas cosas y eso que era adolescente, cambiar de humor de un segundo al otro debían ser cosas comunes para ella.

Se ducho velozmente y sin ni siquiera cubrirse el cuerpo con una toalla salió a su habitación y abrió el armario con fuerza. Se trepo por los escalones mas próximos y estuvo a punto de sacar la caja donde poseía los kimonos cuando algo en su cabeza le dijo que mejor se ponía otra cosa. Algo mejor. Sonrió con malicia y saco un vestido que había comprado una vez hacia tiempo, un vestido que extrañamente nadie conocía. Lo dejo sobre la cama y se cepillo el cabello. Eran las nueve y media.

-

-No me dijiste que iríamos caminando.-le reprocho mientras iban por la calle. El solo la miro y resoplo con fuerza molesto.

Frunció la nariz como cada vez que se molestaba en broma. Le saco la lengua y se adelanto a el con aire aristocrático. Su primo solo podía lamentarse por tan atroz idea. ¿Quién le mandaba a el a embarcarse en cosas con la loca de su prima? Primero no tenia ganas de nada, luego lo echaba del cuarto para cambiarse, proceso en el que tardaba media hora, luego cenaba en completo silencio y salía de la mansión sin excusarse y tampoco pareciendo importarle y por ultimo se quejaba de ir caminando cuando ella había tenido la "brillante" idea. Quien lo manda...

Hinata siguió caminando un poco mas alejada de su primo, con una sonrisa burlona cada vez que se volteaba a mirarlo. Así no llamaba su atención. No quería que descubriera cuando entusiasmada en realidad estaba. Ni siquiera el frió de la nieve que pisaba con sus zapatos de taco, ni el aire gélido que recorría sus pulmones parecían desganarla. Se toco el cabello nuevamente y le encanto la sensación de los rulos deslizándose por sus dedos y cayendo por su espalda, cubierta por el abrigo largo de terciopelo negro. Se sentía tan espléndida y hermosa que irradiaba una extraña luz en esa oscura calle de la Aldea.

Se detuvieron a unos pasos de la entrada al salón. Mas bien, se detuvo. Quería limpiar sus zapatos. Habían estado caminando desde las calles de tierra, barro y nieve que rodeaban la mansión del Clan Hyuuga y eso los había estropeado bastante. Los limpio hasta que quedaron relucientes y el charol negros de estos brillo a la luz de la luna. Los siguió limpiando aun cuando no quedaba una mancha en ellos. Los siguió limpiando y soltó un suspiro. No era para tanto, no era para tanto. Si no hubiera sido por el frío extremo que hacia casi hubiera podido sentir una gota de sudor resbalando por su cuello.

Vio como Neji la apuraba con gestos de impaciencia desde el umbral de la puerta. Esta estaba abierta y dejaba ver la luz que había dentro y escuchar las risas la música y el baile que se llevaba a cabo. Al final si había llegado tarde. Se coloco los zapatos de vuelta y soltó otro suspiro. Bien, era ahora o nunca. Corrió hacia donde su primo y unos centímetros detrás de el, entró.

El olor a la Navidad casi la tumba en el suelo. El olor al pan dulce y budín se respiraba con mas frecuencia que el vino y la sidra. La comida ya estaba servida en la mesas y un sin fin de personas deambulaban de un lado al otro. Casi no podía distinguir a sus amigos de entre tantas personas. Pudo admirar la decoración y decir que si habían hecho un buen trabajo. Pero si parecía el salón de épocas antiguas! Como le gustaba. Las luces brillaban con intensidad al igual que los vestidos de las jóvenes, las guirnaldas colgaban del techo como las estrellas en la noche y los muerdagos hacían que mas de uno cayera en su trampa. Los muerdagos... un sonrojo sobrevino a su cara y no pudo mas que agradecer el anonimato que tanta gente le daba.

Siguió a su primo, quien iba como pez en la corriente para su sorpresa. Lo miro charlando animadamente y se alegro de haberlo acompañado. Se sentó en una mesa y ella estuvo a punto de sentarse a su lado si no hubiera visto la cara de Tenten. Sonrió con picardía y le dejo el lugar a la chica. Esta se lo agradeció con otra sonrisa. En la mesa se hallaban los mismos que habían organizado todo aquello hacía mas o menos una semana atrás. saludo a todos y estaba a punto de correr la silla para sentarse al lado de Shino cuando una mano toca la suya. Subió la mirada con lentitud. Conocía esa mano fría y por unos instantes, se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

-

Estaba cansado. Tal vez no tanto como de seguro estaba ella pero cansado al fin. Habían estado entrenando duramente esos cuatro días en los que a penas se podían ver, si no eran unos preparativos eran otros, o misiones de ultimo momento que la Godaime ponía en sus manos para estar todo listo en la Aldea la noche de Navidad. Se había recostado en la cama unos minutos. Si tan solo unos minutos ya que debía cambiarse rápidamente.

-Sasuke! Vamos abre la puerta!-escucho como una voz gritaba desde la entrada de su apartamento.

No había alcanzado a acomodarse el cuello de la camisa que el idiota de su amigo rubio ya estaba en la puerta, seguramente acompañado de su flamante novia. Sonrió. Le alegraba haber aclarado las cosas con el Uzumaki y que también todo estuviese bien entre ellos, los tres amigos. Se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez y les abrió. El tonto se cayo y Sakura rió mientras pasaba por sobre su novio. Lo miro como solía hacerlo, analizándolo. Últimamente vivía analizándolo y eso le molestaba. Puso los brazos en jarra y espero a que diese el veredicto final.

-Muy atractivo como siempre Sasuke-kun.-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se acerco a el, para su molestia, y le acomodo el cuello de la camisa.-Listo, ahora estas perfecto.

-Y yo como estoy?-salto Naruto desde el suelo, visiblemente celoso por la atención de su novia por su eterno rival.

-Estas bien.-dijo Sakura con voz cansada. Pero al instante rió divertida y le beso en la mejilla, dejando al rubio completamente colorado.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír y eso hizo que el Uzumaki tuviese oportunidad de molestarlo. Y así iban los tres, entre burlas, risas y juegos entre ellos. Sakura que intentaba que Naruto quedase con la camisa limpia por mas de unos minutos se le había colgado del brazo y parecían una pareja muy feliz. Unos pasos mas atrás Sasuke iba solo y con los brazos en los bolsillos. Sonrió ante la escena. Naruto bestia un pantalón oscuro y una camisa naranja, su cabello estaba sin la banda y olía bastante bien. La pelirosa estaba deslumbrante. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, estilo princesa y su vestido verde combinaba con sus ojos. Su maquillaje era suave y el perfume era uno de esos que estaban de moda. No le desagradaba pero tampoco le fascinaba. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo hombre pudiese ver tantos detalles?

Habían caminado a penas unos pocos metros cuando de repente se encontraron en el camino con Ino y Shikamaru, ambos también se dirigían al salón. Escucho como decían algo así como que Chouji llegaría algo tarde, no entendió muy bien porque tampoco quería participar mucho de la conversación. Estaba tranquilo pero la Navidad no era una época que le agradase mucho. Pasar en familia, compartir momentos en compañía... a eso se lo habían arrebatado hacia mucho tiempo. Solo volvía a celebrar por la insistencia de sus amigos y... y por ella. No sabia porque le interesaba tanto pero no podía negar que lo hacia por ella. Quería verla y pasar esa fiesta con ella... aunque no se llegasen a cruzar ni media palabra. Solo verla feliz le bastaba. Bueno, esperaba que estuviese feliz.

Era relativamente temprano, alrededor de las nueve cuando ellos llegaron pero ya habían en el salón muchas personas. No era mentira cuando habían dicho que invitarían a sus familias. Se puso triste ya que si había escuchado bien todos estarían dividios en mesas junto a sus familias. Su mesa estaría vacía. Un deje de tristeza se asomo en sus ojos negros pero pronto supo pasarlo a seriedad. Siguió a sus amigos en silencio. _"Maldita Navidad"_ pensó al verlos a todos tan felices. Para el era un dia común y corriente. Entro con su típico semblante, dispuesto a buscar la mesa Uchiha cuando las palabras de Naruto le devolvieron algo que había perdido.

-Sasuke-baka ven aquí!-el joven rubio lo llamaba desde una mesa ubicada casi en el centro. Allí estaban no solo Sakura y Naruto sino también todos los que habían organizado el evento.

Así que se sentarían todos juntos. Una sonrisa salió de los labios del Uchiha. Caminando con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigió donde sus amigos y se sentó. Llevaba el mismo semblante, los ojos fríos y los labios en sumisa seriedad pero si alguien hubiera visto un poco mas allá de esa rigidez hubiera visto que el muchacho estaba feliz porque, por unos segundos, había recobrado la esperanza. Tal vez la Navidad no era tan maldita después de todo y quizás, solo quizás, la Navidad si devolvía las esperanzas.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los bullicios de las familias de sus amigos se le hicieron insoportables. Se imagino a sus padres allí y por primera vez no se entristeció. No, es mas le pareció divertido imaginarlos en esa situación. Tal vez algo se le había contagiado de ella, esa cosa de poder ver el lado bueno de las cosas. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la comida llego y todos se sentaron en sus lugares e hicieron silencio. La mesa en la que estaba parecía casi llena, solo habían dos lugares vacíos. Se pregunto de quienes serian y recorriendo con la mirada pudo ver que esos lugares correspondían a Hinata y a su primo. ¿Y si ella no venia?

Sacudió esa idea de su cabeza. No, ella iba a venir. La recordaba tan alegre y dedicada cuando decoraban ese salón, tan feliz y entretenida que no podía imaginar ahora esa fiesta sin ella. La comida paso y las campanas del reloj daban ya las diez y ellos seguían sin aparecer. Comenzó a impacientarse. ¿Y si ella en realidad no venia?¿Y si no la habían dejado? Tal vez solo había ayudado para que no sospecharan. Tal vez su padre no la había dejado. Pero esa ultima posibilidad se le hizo absurda y contradecía por completo a la Hinata que conocía. Hacia tiempo que había dejado de hacer lo que su padre decía. Se levanto antes del postre y salió al jardín de la estancia. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Volvió a entrar ya mas relajado. Levanto la mirada del suelo y la dirigió a todo el salón menos la mesa de sus amigos, ya sabia que allí no se encontraba. La busco con desesperación pero no estaba. No iba a aparecer por mas que lo desease. La Navidad no había servido de nada. Maldijo en voz baja para no escandalizar a las tradicionales señoras de la Aldea y se fue cabizbajo a esperar el postre. Iba en automático por lo que no noto como una mano se depositaba en el respaldo de la silla donde se iba a sentar. Levanto la mirada para decirle a ese idiota que se marchase cuando unos ojos grises lo miraron.

Y allí estaban los dos. Había venido. Después de todo el viejo ese de tapado rojo si que le regalaba a los niños lo que deseaba, bueno aunque el no fuese ya tan niño. La miro a los ojos y se quedo mas helado que la brisa que corría afuera y a la vez tan colorado como ella. Se quedo sin aire y ella parecía un tomate. Fueron unos segundos pero a los dos los invadió la misma paz, la misma seguridad. Ninguno había creído en la Navidad... hasta ese momento

-Perdón, no... n-no sabia q-que era tu lugar Sasuke-kun.-le dijo ella con voz suave. Aun estaba algo nerviosa.

-Esta bien, siéntate.-le cedió el lugar y el se sentó a su lado. No perdería de estar cerca ni un segundo.

La miro embelesado cada tanto y de reojo. Nadie había notado ese pequeño desliz de ambos. Le alegro que las fiestas pusieran a todos tan despistados. Neji había estado saludando a sus compañeros de equipo y Naruto, de quien mas temía ser descubierto, estaba siendo presentado a los padres de Sakura. Soltó un suspiro de alivio nuevamente. Ella había venido y estaba a su lado! Lejos de las miradas que medio mundo había puesto sobre ella. No se daba cuenta pero tenia "presencia" por así decirlo. Llamaba la atención incluso con ese largo tapado negro que llevaba puesto.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos no se dirigían ni una palabra. Querían hacerlo pero no podían. No querían llamar la atención. Se lanzaban miradas furtivas de vez en cuando pero no alcanzaba, nunca alcanzaba. El postre llego y Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de la chica. Ella había inclinado su cabeza llena de rulos hacia el helado con una necesidad propia de quien muere de hambre. Era muy gracioso para el ver eso y como se ponía colorada por su propia gula. Nuevamente, nadie los noto.

De repente Hinata se movió en su asiento. La miro de reojo mientras se llevaba una cucharada a su boca. Volvió a moverse y el levanto una ceja. Ella arrugo la nariz molesta y de un movimiento rápido y sin inhibirse se saco el saco negro. El calor y las ganas de comer el helado habían podido mas que la timidez. Y en realidad no era que ella hubiese pensado mucho en ello. O por lo menos lo disimulo bastante cuando el tonto de su primo hizo un comentario.

-Hinata cúbrete por Dios, no ves que todos te están mirando?-su primo le regaño desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-No seas exagerado Neji-oniisan. Es solo un vestido.-se excuso con la voz calmada, demasiado calmada.

Pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Tomos u plato y se fue derecho a la mesa dulce que habían puesto a buscar mas helado. No pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada, como muchos otros. Sabia que se había levantado para evadir a su primo y sus comentarios burlones (y sobre protectores) pero se había equivocado de técnica y ahora, como suponía, volvía mas roja que nunca. Su vestido rojo sin tiras y largo hasta las rodillas bamboleaba con cada paso de sus zapatos negros de charol, al igual que su largo cabello negro, ahora enrulado, decorado tan solo por una bincha roja. Era todo un regalo navideño para la vista.

-Tanto llamo la atención?-le pregunto al Uchiha sin importarle el público.

-Si.-respondió frió y tajante sin mirarla. Temía que si lo hacia no podría emitirle una respuesta de lo hipnotizado que se había estado. La vio seguir con su helado, cohibida y agachando la mirada. Sabia cuan nerviosa la ponían esas miradas.-Pero hoy es peor que nunca.-dijo mas como pensamiento que como comentario.

-Es solo un vestido rojo, muchas mujeres están vestidas de rojo y no medio salón se las queda mirando.-se defendió como pudo. Seguía con el helado.

-No es el vestido, es quien lo usa.-le dijo sin tampoco importarle mucho si lo oían o no. Era Navidad, esa noche iba a ser especial.

Miro a la chica y esta se había detenido. Su cara estaba algo colorada pero podía notar en ella una pequeña sonrisa. Ambos comenzaron a charlar como si nada. No importaba nada, era Navidad y la pasarían bien. La iban a pasar bien. Luego de aquel postre las luces bajaron y comenzó lo que se denomina Baile. Vieron como poco a poco sus amigos escuchaban la música y empezaban a bailar en la pista. Rieron, tomaron y se burlaron pero esta vez separados. Se miraban de vez en cuando, recordando esos minutos anteriores en los que habían conversado con libertad.

Entonces una canción empezó a sonar. Una canción lenta y suave, perfecta para parejas. Sasuke estaba parado contra una de las paredes, observando como todos los demás se iban de a dos a la pista de baile. La miro a ella y la vio sentada sola en la mesa de siempre. Nadie se le acercaba y ella solo reía para sus amigas mientras apretaba una copa de sidra en la mano. Se le acerco.

_**What day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time**_

Le extendió la mano frente a ella y ella pareció no entender. No querer hacerlo. Estaba. sorprendida y, muy en el fondo de sus ojos grises, emocionada. Acepto su mano sin una sonrisa en el rostro pero si en el corazón, al igual que el. Sasuke miro hacia los costados, nadie los miraba, nadie los notaba. Apretó su mano con fuerza y la arrastro de la multitud hacia fuera. La llevo hasta esa pequeña parte donde el jardín aun tenia algo de vida y la luna y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. La música aún se oía.

Apoyo sus manos en su cintura y la acerco a el con posesión. Hinata no se resistió y solo hundió su cabeza en su cuello, aspirando hasta el fondo de su ser esa colonia intoxicante que el usaba. Que solo usaba para ella. Coloco con suavidad sus tímidas manos alrededor de sus hombros y así quedaron, bailando en el casi silencio de la noche. Ella lo miraba, el le detallaba esos hermosos rulos con los dedos. La besaba con la mirada pero quería mas. Mucho mas. Poco a poco ella le dio paso a sus manos para quedarse en su trasero y a ella misma para colocarse en su cuello. Pero querían mas.

Dieron un pequeño giro cuando la canción lo amerito y se separaron unos centímetros. Lentamente se acercaron ambos. Ella a sus labios y el a los suyos. Fueron unos segundos eternos antes de que sus labios se juntasen. Se besaron. Una descarga los corrió de pies a cabezas y si no hubiera sido porque el la sostenía, Hinata hubiera caído, débil ante ese amor. Sasuke la siguió besando, llevado por los sentimientos que tenia desde hacia tiempo. Y profundizo ese beso. Introdujo su lengua y le enseño que el amor necesita del físico para expandirse, para seguir su camino. Le enseño lo que ella le había enseñado. Le enseño a amar.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

No, no podía sacar sus ojos de ella. Porque después de aquel beso nada volvería a ser igual. ¿Nada? Tal vez ese beso había sido la culminación de algo que había empezado tiempo atrás. Ninguno sabia. La tomo por la cintura y beso su cabello repetidas veces, al igual que sus labios. Esa noche, eran ellos dos y mucha otra gente sin nada que hacer.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Regalo de Navidad señoras y señores! Bueno esto es lo que paso el 24 a la noche jaja no lo puse antes porque bueno, yo tambien festeje XD jaja si, ya me gustaria que hubiera pasado. En fin, volvi y me quedo justo el capitulo para las fiestas. Lo hubiera publicado ayer de no ser por ciertas interrupciones familiares pero en fin, espero que les haya gsutado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo. En realidad lo iba a hacer mas largo pero si no le dejaba la computadora a mi hermana me iba a comer, ademas de que no iban a terminar mas. Y ademas de que me he dado cuenta de que los fics con capitulos largos no rinden, Lo siento, los seguire haciendo asi toda mi vida :P jaa

Bueno sin mas preambulos me despido. Gracias por leer esta humilde historia y por dejarme reviews! Espero que sigan dejando, son mi pan de cada dia jaja. Besos y Felices fiestas!!

...Luz Malfoy...

P.d: se viene el 2008! Mi mejor año... sacare el carnet para manejar!! XD 


	18. Sin Necesidad

_**

* * *

**_

Capitulo 18: Sin necesidad

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

¿Un libro estaría bien? No, no sabía que le gustaba leer y no quería regalarle algo que no quisiese. Que solo lo mirase y agradeciese con una sonrisa como todos hacen cuando reciben un regalo que no les gusta. Aunque siendo él tal vez le dijese la verdad. Peor aún. ¿Y un suéter? Pero… ¿de que color? El acostumbra usar colores oscuros. Negro, azul, verde, todos oscuros por supuesto. Rió al intentar imaginárselo con uno amarillo. ¡Muy llamativo! ¡Muy gracioso!

"No, no Hinata debes concentrarte" su conciencia parecía solo querer presionarla. Frunció el ceño y puso cara de angustia. Y era que en el fondo si que lo estaba. Se reunirían en una horas y no tenía de que regalarle. Lamentaba tanto haber dejado esa tarea para último momento. Todo estaba tan caro a ultimas horas de año nuevo… y encima abarrotado de gente en cualquier lugar al que fuese! Ella solía evitarse esos martirios todos los años ya que jamás regalaba nada en Navidad, excepto a Neji y a Hanabi.

Se suponía que eso sería más sencillo. Era una chica y ese tipo de problemas eran de hombres. Lamento su desinterés en la gente, nada propio de una adolescente. Una adolescente normal suele ser tan observadora que es fácil por lo menos tener una idea de que regalo dar a diferentes tipos de personas. Ahora entendía porque no tenía muchas amigas mujeres. ¡¿Por qué diablos era tan difícil encontrar un buen regalo para Sasuke?! Salio de la tienda con una bolsa de regalo en la mano derecha y unas ganas enormes de llorar en los ojos. El frío del aire libre hizo que soltase una lágrima. Se acomodo la bufanda alrededor del cuello. El invierno seguía firme en el cielo.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata?-la voz de su primo la tomo por sorpresa.

-N-no n-no, n-nada onii-san.

El joven la miro sin estar para nada convencido con su respuesta. Quiso saber como mentir mejor pero lo único que podía y sabía hacer era girar el rostro y apretarse las manos debajo de la mesa. Observo como su padre charlaba con la pareja. Los odiaba. No sabía porque pero a veces sentía que ellos la espiaban. A veces creía que bajo esa fachada amigable y tan solemne de los Hyuuga había algo escondido. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. A veces también era lindo creer que tenía el poder de leer mentes.

Soltó un suspiro y miro su plato. No tenía apetito. El nerviosismo que albergaba dentro ocupaba no solo su estomago, sino cada fibra de su ser. Lo vería, lo vería de nuevo. Fingió cara de tener dolor de estomago y se excuso del almuerzo. Por supuesto nadie lo noto. Para Hiashi Hyuuga una conversación banal era más importante que notar que su hija temblaba más que un terremoto. Se alegro de aquello esa vez. También de que Neji y Hanabi tampoco le prestasen atención. Con la atención de una sola persona le bastaba. Una atención verdadera.

Llegó a su habitación más rápido de lo que esperaba. ¿Caminaba o acaso flotaba? Ya ni eso podía saber. Sacudió su cabeza, intentaba pensar en otra cosa. Se distrajo en hacer pomadas curativas un tiempo. Las dejo a medio hacer sobre su escritorio. Analizo el calendario y el techo, buscando algo inusual. Se miro en el espejo algunos minutos y se debatió entre maquillarse o no. Fue al baño y se tomo su tiempo con un baño de espuma. Sus dedos recorrieron su piel lentamente pero no lo suficientemente lento como ella quería. No había gastado más de una hora en todo eso y ni siquiera recordaba que había hecho.

No había hecho otra cosa que recordarlo.

Hacia cinco días que se habían besado. Que él le hubiese dado su primer beso. Se sonrojo un poco al ver como inconscientemente se había llevado los dedos a los labios. No podía evitar recordar hasta el tacto de sus manos sobre su vestido rojo. Y el calor. Para ella esa no había sido la noche más fría del invierno. Para ella los fuegos artificiales no habían sido más que un flash de colores pasando sobre sus cabezas, allá lejos en el cielo oscuro.

Los habían visto uno en una punta, el otro en otra. Se miraron un tiempo mientras los colores explotaban en la noche. Mientras todos los demás esforzaban sus cuellos para poder ver más. Más luces, más estruendo. Pero ellos solo habían querido mirarse a ellos mismos. Las luces y los colores jamás le habían parecido tan pálidos comparados con su pelo negro. Se tiro sobre su cama y tomo su diario del cajón. Releyó lo que había escrito esa noche y dio las mismas risitas tontas que había dado esa noche al escribirlas.

Cambio de página. Nuevo día. Cinco días sin que lo hubiese visto. Va, cuatro. Leyó con cuidado cada palabra. Quería recordar cada segundo, cada aroma, cada color de ese cumpleaños. Su numero diecisiete. El año en que sacaría su vida adelante, más que nunca. Para ella cumplir años era como un año nuevo y a la vez era su día. Su cumpleaños significa un nuevo comienzo y también un día solo para ella.

Se había levantado deseando verlo. Pero sabía que no podía. Ser huérfano significaba no tener Navidad o no tener suficientes razones para desearla. O por lo menos eso pensaba la Hokage. Le habían preparado una humilde fiesta en su casa. De verdad que Hanabi cocinaba muy ricos pasteles y tenía un don para dar obsequios. Un don que, obviamente, ella no tenía. Su primo le había dado un abrigo ligero, esos de marca que tanto se usaban, de color rosado. Se pregunto cuanto le habría costado.

La mandaron a pasar el día con su equipo. Más felicitaciones, más regalos. Su sensei parecía su madre, o algo parecido. No paraba de sonreírle y acariciarle el cabello. ¿Cómo negar esos mimos que le disgustaban? Mejor solo sonreír como siempre. No quería parecer desagradecida. Kiba y Shino se habían pasado y eso si que la puso feliz. La habían llevado al cine, al bowling, de compras (algo que ambos odiaban) y de tantas cosas más. Pero más le habían gustado sus risas en el camino. Oírlos felices la hacia feliz. ¿Por qué a veces era tan compasiva?

La fiesta sorpresa fue en la casa de Sakura. Sorpresa… rió. Se lo había imaginado todo y fue casi exactamente como paso. Conocía bastante a las personas que la rodeaban como para esperar otra cosa. El estaba ahí. Recordó que le deseo "Feliz Cumpleaños" en su típico tono de voz neutral, frío y sin sentimientos. Recordó también como se la había estremecido la piel. Recordó… la hora.

Hinata se dio vuelta y perezosamente se dirigió al reloj sobre su mesa de luz. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. El tiempo si que era más veloz cuando se lo ocupa.

-

Dio un paso más y el círculo se completo. Hacia minutos que llevaba dando vueltas en circulo en el mismo perímetro. Sus manos se movían nerviosas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Era un idiota y si no se detenía acabaría haciendo un hoyo en el suelo. Y no era eso lo que más le molestaba. Le molestaba saber que sentía más miedo por la posibilidad de que ella no lo encontrase al estar enterrado en la tierra que morir por eso.

Pateo el suelo con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía ponerse así? Bien, ella le gustaba. Eso era obvio hasta para un ciego. Tomo el obsequio que había dejado en la rama de un árbol y lo observo con expresión preocupada. La pregunta era… ¿Cómo saber si ella gustaba de él también? "Contrólate Sasuke. Eres un Uchiha has pasado por cosas peores. Contrólate!" su lado racional intentaba dominar su mente pero era una batalla perdida. Su mente estaba conquistada por algo peor: el corazón.

Ella, que era tan buena y pura como un ángel y a la vez tan misteriosa y extraña como un espíritu, ella… tal vez solo lo había besado por caridad. Por haberle enseñado técnicas de combate Uchiha para ganar esa estúpida pelea de hermanas. Tal vez solo quería ser buena y no darle una bofetada allí mismo por ser Navidad. Se acordaba de cómo había salido corriendo el día del muerdago. No, no quería creer que solo era compasión. Ella… ella no le haría eso.

-Demonios…-

Su aliento salió como una nube de humo blanco de su boca. Eso le trajo recuerdos, recuerdos innecesarios por cierto pero que quizás le ayudarían a pasar el rato. Dejo que el árbol dejase de temblar por su golpe y cerró los ojos. Soltó un suspiro hondo y pensó en su familia muerta. Se pregunto que le habría dicho su madre si le hubiera contado que se encontraría con una chica. Los consejos de ella se le hicieron tan reales en su imaginación y por un momento cerró los ojos, con la cabeza acostada en el tronco, e imaginó la escena. Si tan solo fuera real. Si tan solo estuviera viva.

-

Estaba retrasada diez minutos. ¿Es que acaso podía ser mas tonta? Tanto tiempo desperdiciándolo para que llegue la hora acordada y ella llegase tarde. No podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba bien vestida, si había sido mucho el delineado en los ojos (lo único que sabía maquillar por su cuenta), o quizás su pelo estaba demasiado brilloso. Miro sus uñas y lamento no ser mas cuidadosa con ellas. Dio un tropiezo pero no se quejo. Por lo menos no se había quitado sus sandalias de entrenamiento. Eso si que no. Tampoco iba a dejar que él la cambiase. Bueno, no por completo.

El crujido de las ramas lo hizo levantarse de un salto y ponerse en posición de ataque. Su mirada de furia se suavizo cuando la vio enderezarse y salir de entre los árboles. Ese paso torpe que tenía era único. Lamento ser tan agresivo cuando sus ojos grises se atemorizaron un poco con su Sharingan. Recobró la compostura. La había perdido viéndola.

-H-hola.-no sabía como estaba, si avergonzada o nerviosa.

-Hola.-su voz salió fría sin proponérselo.

Se miraron un rato en silencio. Solo unos metros los separaban el uno del otro pero en realidad eran kilómetros y kilómetros los que los mantenían alejados. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido igual en su vida. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Los dedos de Hinata jugaban enloquecidos mientras que los ojos de Sasuke nunca habían permanecidos tan fijos en un punto. En ella. Quizá era eso lo que la intimidaba tanto. Pero él no lo sabía, él solo lo hacía. Tenía el extraño miedo de que si la dejaba de mirar ella desaparecería, como si fuese un sueño.

-Co-como e-estas?-la pregunta no podía haber sido mas tonta aunque se lo hubiese propuesto.

-Bien.

Su indiferencia la estaba matando. Ya no podían hablar como antes. Ya no eran solo amigos. Ahora ni siquiera sabía que eran. ¿Cómo podía ser que cuatro días habían cambiado tanto todo? Bueno, no eran los días sino el beso. Tanto que había querido verlo… ahora se sentía una idiota. Más idiota que antes. Tal vez jamás debieron haberse besado. Quizás… ella se había equivocado. Quizás ahora Sasuke le diría que olvidará el asunto y que no le dirigiese la palabra otra vez. Cerró los ojos deseando que no fuese así. No quería que le doliese.

¿Por qué cerraba los ojos? ¿Que estaba pensando? ¿Tal vez ahora le explicaría que todo había sido nada más que una equivocación de su parte? ¿Y si le decía que no se vieran mas? No creía poder soportar esa idea. Sobreviviría pero la odiaría solo por el simple hecho de que no podría hacerlo. La odiaría por haberle mostrado un camino distinto y haberle hecho creer que era verdad. ¿La odiaría? No, eso era imposible.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguno decía nada. Los ojos de Hinata ya habían recorrido cada uno de los rincones de aquel prado sin que nada le diese una respuesta para ese silencio. Bien, si él no iba a terminar con el asunto, ella lo haría. No podía seguir allí parada esperando a morir de frío. O de algo peor. Mejor terminar las cosas rápido y volver a casa e intentar borrar los recuerdos; por más lindos que fueran.

-Yo…yo creo que, bueno…-dio unos pasos al frente. Debía mantenerse en movimiento o se caería.

Oh no. Podía verlo en su mirada. Le diría que mejor lo olvidara, que mejor de ahora en más hiciesen como si no se conocieran. Como tantos años antes había sido realidad. Borrar el asunto y cada uno seguir con lo suyo. Pero no la dejaría terminar. Si alguien iba a cortar el asunto ese era él. No dejaría que alguien más se burlase de él. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y le tapo la boca con sus dedos. Sus dedos fríos como el hielo.

Estaba tan cerca que si no fuera por que el aire había congelado su sistema respiratorio, seguro sentiría su colonia. Esos ojos negros estaban desesperados y enojados, ¿Por qué? Frunció el ceño por un momento queriendo encontrar alguna respuesta pero justo cuando estaba por lograrlo Sasuke se acerco un centímetro más. Dejo de respirar.

-Si viniste aquí para decirme que me olvidará de todo.-hizo una pausa para examinar su reacción. Su falta de emoción lo hizo enfadarse aún más.-Pues estas loca Hyuuga.-los ojos de Hinata hicieron lo que él quería.-Olvídalo tu si quieres pero yo…-miro sus labios un segundo antes de terminar.-… no pienso dejar que nadie mas te bese.

Y la beso. La beso furioso y desesperado como estaba. La beso como diciéndole que en realidad estaba completamente loca porque como pensaba que él iba a olvidarla si ya estaba hecho un adicto? Un adicto a su presencia y ahora un adicto a su boca. Si antes podía vivir en la completa soledad y estar seguro de ello al cien por ciento, ahora no lo estaba ni siquiera un diez por ciento. Ella lo había llenado de más dudas que nadie, de más deseos que nadie, de más ganas de vivir… que nadie. Y no pensaba renunciar a ella tan fácilmente.

Correspondió al beso con rapidez a pesar de que su mente y su corazón eran un completo caos. ¿No… no era que él iba a decirle que olvidaran el asunto? ¿No iba a ser así la cosa? Sentía como un calor y una luz la invadían por dentro. Alguien la quería por mucho más que un día. Alguien la quería a pesar de todo. Bueno, tal vez no tendría que exagerar tanto. Tal vez era mejor ni ilusionarse si quiera. Pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando ya estaba así de metida?

¿Calmo ella su beso desesperado? No, ni lo intento siquiera. ¿Para que hacerlo? Ambos querían hacerlo mejor. El invierno nunca les había parecido tan calido. Hinata dedujo que Sasuke sabía besar. O sino no se explicaba como podía hacerla estremecer tanto con tan solo besarle un labio y luego el otro. Como hacia para lograr que unos simple besos en su cuello tuviesen tanto poder y la dejasen sin respirar. Había momentos en que los besos se hacían más lentos pero en seguida alguno de los dos los volvía más intensos. Y pensar que antes ella solo decía que eran simples besos.

El Uchiha estaba a sus anchas. Sabía que ella tenía una nula experiencia en el tema pero no le importaba. No se notaba más allá de sus caricias. Sus torpes y dulces manos tocaban su cabello con miedo y eso lo hacia reírse de vez en cuando. En cambio sus manos estaban desatas aprovechando al fin poder tocar esa espalda tan tentadora y su cabello negro. Ese cabello era una tortura para cualquiera. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie se hubiese fijado en ella antes?

-Yo… yo… tengo un regalo para ti.-su voz era casi un susurro.

-Esta bien.- su corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante.

Con los ojos aún clavados en los suyos, ella se alejo de su abrazo. Dio unos pasos atrás y levanto del suelo un paquete que ni siquiera había notado. Estaba envuelto con un papel de color rojo oscuro y tenía un pequeño moño verde y una tarjeta que decía Feliz Año Nuevo. Lo observo con atención. Era un regalo de ella y quería grabar en su memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle. Lo tomo y lo abrió lentamente. Lo que había dentro del paquete casi lo dejo sin aliento… menos del que ya tenía.

Suponía que no quería matarla de desesperación pero si seguía ahí parado sin decir nada iba a darle un ataque. De repente una sonrisa casi imperceptible salió de entre los labios del frío Uchiha. Una sonrisa mucho más grande salio por parte de Hinata. ¡Le había gustado!

-No pensé que recordarías eso.-le dijo honestamente.

-Viniendo de ti es un dato fácil de recordar.-sonrió todavía más. De verdad estaba contenta.

-Ven.-le dijo al mismo tiempo que le tomaba de la mano.

Un cosquilleo fugaz recorrió el cuerpo de ambos pero ninguno le hizo caso. Bueno, o por lo menos no lo mencionaron. La sujeto hasta que llegaron a un roble cubierto de nieve y Sasuke trepo hacia una de las ramas más altas y ocultas que había, una de las mejores para observar de lejos. Soltó un bufido, divertida. Era tan Sasuke.

Lo vio bajar con un paquete, más pequeño que el suyo, en la mano. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar tartamudear o decir algo tonto. Era una caja de color plateado, que cabía en la palma de la mano, con un moño sobre el borde. Lo tomo con cuidado y le sonrió ampliamente antes de abrirlo rápidamente, al contrario del chico. Sus ojos no podían abrirse más aunque quisiera. Era cierto que tenía muchos collares, pendientes y demás joyería, fina o barata. Pero solo por el hecho de que él se lo había regalado lo hacia mucho más valioso. Aún cuando en vez de ser un collar hubiese sido una baratija de un todo por dos yenes.

-Es… esta muy lindo Sasuke-kun.-y sin perder tiempo se lo colocó. El collar de plata y el dije en forma de manzana brillaban en su cuello.

Se fijo en el cielo un momento y se enfado. ¿Cómo la noche había llegado tan deprisa? ¿Tanto tiempo habían estado allí parados? Parados en silencio como en ese momento. No sabia que decir o si debía decir algo. Al parecer ella también quería quedarse callada. Ambos eran personas tranquilas. Se pregunto si eso había sido lo que los había unido. Y sino, ¿Qué había sido?

-D-dios! E-es t-tardísimo!-rompió el silencio mirando su reloj.

-Vete.

-Sasuke yo…-hizo una pausa y lo miro a los ojos.-yo… creo que…

-Yo también quiero verte de nuevo Hinata.-dijo haciéndola sonrojar.

Pero a Sasuke eso no le importo. La tomo por la barbilla y le beso despacio. Era lindo. "Es lindo sentir." Sus pensamientos eran inconscientes y jamás se sintió tan feliz por ello. La vio saltar de árbol en árbol hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad. Tomo la flauta que ella le había regalado y se la acerco a los labios. No importaba cuanto le importase el instrumento, nada sabia mejor que su boca.

Llego a su casa tarareando una melodía. La melodía del bosque. La melodía de el. ¿Cómo olvidar ese detalle? Una noche, mientras entrenaban en el bosque, a él se le había escapado que cuando era un niño había tomado clases de flauta. Por supuesto no había nadie en el vestíbulo. Todos estaban realizando sus últimas tareas antes de la cena. Corrió a su habitación. Tenía la respiración agitada y no podía evitar retorcerse de emoción al recordar sus besos. Sus adictivos besos. Subió el volumen de la música a todo lo que daba. Iba a sentirse bien.

-Parece que Hinata-sama esta muy animada hoy.-comento Satsu.

-Uf, desde hace meses que parece haber cambiado.-le respondió la mucama.

-Meses?-pregunto escéptico Tanako, quien iba del brazo con su esposa.

-No me sorprendería si un día viene a casa con un jovencito de la mano.-la mujer rió mientras le dirigía la mirada de despedida a los señores.

La pareja invitada se miro por un largo rato. Pronto volvieron a caminar.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Si ya se.. soy un desastre! Perdonen aunque pueden matarme si quieren, me sacan muchos pesos de encima! jaja EN fin, no tengo excusa mas que la inspiracion me dejo y he tenido demasiados problemas con mi mejor amigo, el en realidad es un problema grande ya! Jajaja... se me va a estudiar el gordo :( ajaj Bueno no tiene nada que ver. Se que este capitulo es bastante de menor calidaad que el anterior pero bueno, es lo que puedo dar por ahora. Tomenlo o dejenlo. jaja mi filosofia ultimamente! besoos gente! Den lo que pueden dar y nada mas.

...Luz Malfoy...


	19. Heredera

_**Capitulo 19: Heredera**_

Se suponía que había entrenado para vencer ese día, si, se suponía eso. Pero jamás pensó que realmente llegaría ese día. Era como si su mente lo hubiese dejado pasar todo el tiempo, cuando algo que no te gusta lo pospone hasta tu cerebro. Recordarlo era un dolor innecesario por lo que se suponía ese evento como algo utópico. Es decir, no iba a suceder. Pero llego el día; y Hinata miraba por la ventana sin mucho en que pensar.

Hinata miró su reflejo en el vidrio de su habitación y no pudo hacer más que suspirar. ¿Que otra alternativa le quedaba? A veces se debe enfrentar al destino. Observo su ropa de pelea en ella y soltó un suspiro. Se sentía extraña. Ni nerviosa, ni ansiosa, ni asustada. Solamente extraña. Era como si algo se estaba revelando dentro de ella, algo estaba cambiando pero no podía descifrar aún que era aquello. Apretó con fuerza el kunai en su mano y respondió antes que la persona que iba a abrir su puerta dijese algo.

-Esta bien, en un momento estoy allí primo.- su voz era calmada, como quien sabe cual es su destino.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, no es necesario.- Neji no podía soportar la idea de ver a las personas que mas quería luchando entre si.

-Si es necesario y lo sabes.- su siniestra calma le hizo poner los pelos de punta al Hyuuga.-Después de todo, es el futuro del clan, ¿no es así?

-Pero sabes que no tiene que ser así.

Hinata solo se dio media vuelta y se acercó a su primo con esa sonrisa angelical tan propia de ella y cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su habitación dispuesta a dirigirse al campo de prácticas de la mansión. No esperó que su primo la acompañase porque sabía que no lo haría. Y eso era porque Neji Hyuuga seguía tratando de reconocer a su prima tras esa gélida mirada.

-Padre, basta, yo no quiero hacer esto.-dijo una voz infantil al lado de Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Hanabi hemos entrenado para esto. Es hora de que tu hermana sepa cual es su lugar.-su voz era fría y seria como siempre. Nada denotaba nervios ni compasión.

-¡Ya sabe cual es su lugar!-contesto enojada. No podía creer que ese hombre la quisiera tanto a ella y a su hermana ni la mirase a los ojos.-Solo… debes darle confianza, más tiempo…

-Ya tuvo suficiente tiempo. Es momento de que se tome en serio las responsabilidades que lleva ser el heredero de la familia Hyuuga. Que las acepte como debe.-su tono solemne quedaba insulso al ver el tema de conversación. Hanabi no entendía, era su hija por amor de Dios.

-Ese es el problema. Tú no quieres que acepte.-el tono de enojo y malicia en la voz de su hija hizo que Hiashi se diese vuelta a mirarla. Nunca había visto esa mirada en su hija menor.- Hinata siempre va a ser diferente, siempre; y el problema es que nunca va a ser lo que tu quieres que sea.

Hiashi la siguió con la mirada incrédula mientras ella desaparecía por el corredor para bajar a la arena. Las palabras de Hanabi resonaban aun en su cabeza. Estaba confundido como desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba. A veces una mentira te hunde más de lo que uno puede salir a flote después; y uno termina creyendo que esa mentira es verdad. Una verdad que Hiashi comenzaba a dudar.

-Que insolentes son los niños ahora, ¿no Hiashi?-dijo la voz de su invitada, despertándolo de su trance.

El solo asintió. Frunció el ceño pensando cuando todas las miradas se posaron en la persona que entraba en la arena. ¿Pero que diablos…?

Soltó un largo suspiro. Sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Después de eso ya no había vuelta atrás y que sea lo que Dios quiera. Se llevó las manos a su largo cabello y empujó su cabeza hacia tras, cansada de todo eso. Pero es mejor enfrentar los problemas que dejarlos para después. Después se volvían pesados y difíciles de llevar. Se puso las manos en los bolsillos y dejo que el sol le pagara en la cara. Era un día soleado pero el frío era más fuerte. Calaba entre los huesos.

-Exijo una explicación.-escucho la voz de su padre clara y severa como siempre, tal vez un deje de desconcierto pero en fin como siempre. Nada iba a cambiarlo.

-No voy a pelear.-"_listo lo dije" _solo puedo pensar mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

Llevaba una bufanda y su saco oscuro de invierno. En la arena habían varios de la familia que recién despertaban y comenzaban sus actividades, aunque en ese caso estaban ocupados mirando el espectáculo, su espectáculo. Neji la miraba desde el palco de su padre con la cara más asombrada que jamás le hubiese visto. Se encogió de hombros. Ya había tomado su decisión y nada cambiaría eso.

Su hermana la miraba sin comprender sus palabras. Nadie entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba pasando. Hinata parada allí con un bolso colgando de su brazo y mirando a su padre fijamente como nunca antes. Había paz en su mirada.

El viento pasó por ellos pero no lo notaron. Los segundos parecían eternos mientras las miradas viajaban de una persona a la otra. Nadie podía entender, nadie podía creer que se estuviese _rindiendo. _

-¿Q-qué has dicho?-preguntó Hiashi. Hinata no podía creer el tono de voz de su padre. ¿Acaso estaba sorprendido? No pudo evitar levantar las cejas.

-No voy a pelear.-volvió a repetir con toda confianza. Confianza… era algo nuevo en ella.

-¡Hinata no lo hagas!-fue el grito de Neji, el cual aún no podía creer todo aquello.

-Hermana… tu, es decir, ¿de qué estas hablando?-la voz de Hanabi sonaba tan triste que casi le rompe el corazón. Pero nada la ablandaría en esos momentos. Nada.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si te vas renuncias al cargo de heredera del clan Hyuuga y quedas excluida de esta casa por el tiempo que yo lo decida?-la voz de su padre sonaba rara. No podía evitar fruncir el ceño. Era severa como siempre, lejos de sentimientos y todo eso pero había algo que la dejaba dudando, la dejaba pensando, con la maldita duda.

-Si.-y sin darle otra mirada a su considerada figura paterna, se dirigió sin miedo y sin prisa hacia la salida.

Era un manojo de nervios pero a la vez era como si le crecieran alas. Alas de libertad que había comenzado a nacer en su espalda desde la llegada de cierto morocho a su vida. Se acercó hacia donde estaba su hermana mirándola perpleja y con la boca abierta. Sonrió, intentando evitar llorar. La extrañaría tanto…

-Jamás sería capaz de lastimarte Hanabi. Eres mi hermanita.-le dio un abrazo y la besó en la frente, sintiendo la necesidad de salir con urgencia de allí. No sabía cuanto mas aguantaría el llanto.

La soltó y miró las puertas mientras las abría lentamente. Sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad hasta llegar a ellas. Se detuvo con la mano entreabriendo las puertas y miró hacia atrás. Le dio una triste mirada a su primo que ya estaba furioso, lo decía por la forma en que apretaba sus puños y su boca se curvaba con enojo. Sonrió como pudo y salió de allí.

No supo cuanto camino hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y lloró. Lloró tanto que no entendía como podían salir tantas lágrimas de ella. Sentía como si se estuviese muriendo. Dios, ¿es que acaso no podía ser más complicada su vida? ¿Más patética y miserable? Rechazada por su propia familia, una Ninja en proceso mas que una Ninja de verdad, sin techo y sin una sola idea de que iba a hacer de su vida.

Había jugado con fuego y lo sabía. Su cabello azabache corría por su cara mientras se agachaba y pensaba que rayos había hecho. Pero en interior, muy dentro, sabía que había hecho lo correcto y eso… se sentía bien. O tal vez no solamente era el sentimiento de que había hecho lo correcto lo que la hacía sentir así. Era el hecho de que era libre.

Esta bien. Estaba loca para sentirse así considerando que se había escapado de su casa, solo llevaba un bolso con ella, sin mucha ropa, no tenía donde vivir, todavía no era una kunoichi y tenía todas las de perder en esta guerra contra la realidad. Pero a pesar de todo eso, se sentía libre y la libertad era algo que jamás pensó sentir tan bien. No importaba nada porque ya no tenía nada, y ese sentimiento la hizo levantarse del suelo y mirar todo diferente.

Aún quedaban razones por vivir. Su padre no era el centro del mundo, el mundo era demasiado grande… pero en esos momentos solo sabía que una sola persona la entendería y hacia allí se dirigió.

Sasuke aún estaba terminando de ordenar un poco el desastre de su departamento cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Era tan extraño tener la casa desordenada que le daba hasta vergüenza haberse vuelto tan descuidado. Y sabía que eso se debía a una sola persona. Una persona de ojos de marfil que había dejado su mundo de cabeza. Era horrible admitirlo pero ella era… ella era ella y punto.

Por Dios, era Sasuke Uchiha y no podía perder tanto el tiempo con sentimentalismo, sabiendo cual era su meta en la vida. Matar a su hermana… que meta mas extraña le sonaba últimamente. No quería distraerse con ella pero era inevitable. Debía admitir que ya eran algo, y algo más que amigos. Su cabeza se había vuelto un torbellino de emociones. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso.

Habían cruzado la barrera de la amistad… dos veces. Y ella lo entendía como nadie pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en que serían. Había pasado de amigos a besarse demasiado rápido quizás. Sentía cosas por ella, ¿pero sería amor? No sabía, nunca lo había sentido. Sabía que ella lo hacía sentir bien. No había vuelta atrás con todo aquello. Estaba hasta el cuello con la chica y sin embargo sentía que eso recién comenzaba.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron muy extrañados. Era lindo verla pero ¿qué hacía con ese bolso? Pero antes de que pudiese pedir respuestas, Hinata arrojó todo al suelo y se colgó del cuello del morocho. Se hundió en el en un profundo abrazo que al principio el no entendió hasta que sintió sus lágrimas mojándole el cuello. La abrazo automáticamente y la estrechó bien contra sí.

Por todos los cielos que odiaba verla llorar. Era extraño y doloroso a la vez. Extraño porque no lo hacía muy seguido frente a él y doloroso por el hecho de que sus lágrimas eran tan silenciosas que sentía que a pesar de estar sacando el dolor con ellas, aún tenía mucho guardado. La abrazo así un tiempo más hasta que la separo de si.

-Hinata, ¿me puedes decir que diablos te pasa?-simplemente, Sasuke Uchiha era la persona con menos tacto que Hinata conociese. Ese pensamiento la hizo reír.

-Yo, bien, este…-tomó aire y los miro a los ojos intentando sonreír.-Bueno pues yo…no peleé.

-¿Qué?-su voz era una mezcla de confusión y asombro, mezclados con un poco de ¿enojo?

-N-no peleé Sasuke, no pude, no quise...-fueron sus palabras antes de bajar la mirada. La mirada de Sasuke la lastimaba en serio, era como si su reproche ahora tuviese más fuerza que los de su padre. Se separó de el con un último empujón y tomó su bolso disponiéndose a irse.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto el Uchiha, aún tenía esa mirada de asombro y extrañes en los ojos.

-A ningún lado.-dijo luego de un largo suspiro.-Solo quería que supieras antes que nadie.

Entonces Sasuke frunció el ceño y se acerco a ella. Hinata se sorprendió al sentir el contacto del chico en su brazo, atrayéndola hacia su apartamento a la vez que tomaba su bolso y lo arrojaba dentro con la mayor facilidad. La dejó con cierta rudeza esperando en el living mientras el cerraba la puerta y miraba aún con esa mirada extraña.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?-era inevitable ese tono de enfado en la voz. No quiso, pero la salió del alma.

-Te miro como quiero.-le dijo en su arrogancia mientras se sentaba en el sillón y la obligaba, en el sentido de la palabra, a hacerlo ella también.

-Deja de hacerlo por favor, me haces sentir incomoda.-junto sus manos sin mirarlo. No sabía que hacer. Solo esperaba decirle y que el la dejase ir pero no estaba saliendo como ella lo había planeado.

-No te voy a dejar ir. Tu no lo hiciste conmigo así que supongo que te debo eso.-soltó un suspiro mientras dejaba salir sus pensamientos.-Eres todo un caso Hinata.

No pudo evitar reírse ante ese comentario tan extraño. El era tan extraño como ella. Sasuke la miro como obteniendo lo que deseaba. Esa sonrisa suya era más difícil de conseguir que al líder de Akatsuki.

-Supongo que me canse de todo.-dijo luego de una larga pausa la morocha.

-Me doy cuenta. Eres muy diferente a tu familia.-admitió mientras ella lo miraba y rodaba sus ojos, dándole una triste sonrisa.

-Si, una cobarde.

-No.- la tomo de las manos y sin mirarla le dijo.- A veces rendirse de vez en cuando e es bueno, no siempre hay que ser como Naruto.

-Si tú lo dices…-no sonaba convencida. Dios, si que era depresiva.

La miro fijamente y Hinata se vio obligada a mirarle. Hacia un tiempo que no se veían. Ella había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en sus problemas familiares y el simplemente la había dejado tranquila. Pero ahora la cosa era diferente. El le estaba diciendo, aconsejando, queriendo ayudarla. ¿Eso significaría algo? Tal vez de verdad le importaba. Lo miro, quiso decir algo pero no puedo. No salían palabras de su boca.

Se la veía tan bonita cuando estaba confundida. No quiso pensar eso pero ya los pensamientos cuando estaba ella cerca dejaban de ser coherentes. Le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y la besó. Tierna y suavemente, como nunca antes había hecho. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados pero pronto los cerro y tomó una de sus manos, con la otra acarició su mejilla y cortando el beso se apoyo en su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra por un tiempo. Era extraño todo y a la vez tan natural que ya no se sentían incómodos con la compañía del otro. Es mas, Sasuke comenzaba a sentir que estar con ella era un escape del mundo que realmente necesitaba. Aunque en ese caso, el era el escape. Le acarició el cabello mientras la escuchaba sollozar y repetirle sus pensamientos de manera incoherente e in entendible.

Sabía que ella no era una cobarde. Ella era mucho más, solo que nadie se había tomado el trabajo de averiguarlo, mucho menos su padre. Y ahora ahí estaba, con él,acostada sobre su pecho. Quería que dejara de llorar y se diera cuenta de que valía más de lo que otros pensaban. Ella era especial. Especialmente para él.

-¿Y ahora que?-le pregunto una vez que dejo de sollozar.

-No lo se.-hizo una mueca con los labios que casi la provoca reír.-Supongo que debo ir a ver a Kiba, Shino y Kurenai antes de que la noticia se dispare por el pueblo.

-¿Y donde vas a vivir?

-Tampoco lo se.-soltó una risita que fue un alivio para él. Al fin podía respirar.-Tal vez con Kurenai o Kiba, no lo se. Todo depende de la decisión de mi padre.

-Todo no, es tu decisión aunque supongo que tu hermana vale la pena para ti.-ella asintió a pesar de que palabras eran indiferentes. Sasuke soltó un suspiro y la miró a los ojos cambiando de actitud con respecto al tema hermanos.-Solo… Kiba no, ¿esta bien?

Rodó los ojos y rió. Sasuke a veces era tan celoso. Él la miro serio y no se calmo hasta que le dijo que lo prometía. Le hubiera gustado que el la invitase a vivir con el pero era un locura. Era un pensamiento tonto. Por más que hubiera haber creído verlo en la mirada del azabache.

El chico dejo a su invitada en el sillón y se dirigió a la cocina mientras sacaba las cosas para preparar un almuerzo relativamente decente. La veía divagar en sus pensamientos sentada allí en el sofá. Era tan lindo verla en su casa. Hasta casi le había pedido que se quedará con él pero hubiese sido una tontería. Mientras cortaba los vegetales iba pensando que debía borrarse esas ideas tontas de la cabeza. Entonces una voz lo asustó.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto ella mirándolo detenidamente. Obviamente quería distraer su mente de lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Era tan extraño compartir una situación normal con ella. Sin nadie observando, nadie en que pensar que pudiese sospechar, y más tonterías. Solo él y ella.

-Cocino que no se nota?-levanto una ceja en señal de enojo.

-Lo siento, no quise molestarte, es solo que…-se detuvo mientras hacía su típica mueca de nervios.-Nada, lamento interrumpirte.

-¿Qué cosa?-su curiosidad podía más.

-Es solo que te vi tan preocupado por algo y pensé que yo también podía ayudarte.-su voz siempre tan infantil e inocente.- Te sucede algo?

-Si, en realidad si.-no podía más con eso. Dejo los utensilios con bronca sobre la mesa, sobresaltándola. Diablos, que le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza todo aquello.-¿Puedo saber porque demonios actúas como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros?

Entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

_**Despues de mucho tempo vuelve a aparecer esta historia. Espero terminarla este año. Ya no tengo idea como seguira asi que preparense para lo que sea jaja. Adios, gracias por leer!**_


End file.
